Hero of the Hunt
by Bane9955
Summary: Percy Jackson is one of the Seven Heroes to march to Athens to save the Gods.He always risks his life for the others and now he dies to protect Annabeth. And he will never come back, or does he. This is the one where Percy's life is changed! I try something out of the ordinary with Percy and Artemis (at some point pair?) *I do not own anything! i am not Rick!*)
1. Death of a Hero

**Hello everyone.**

 **This is one my first stories here so please do not be harsh. English is not my first language so any grammar tips or anything will be useful.**

 **This is a Pertemis story. I know Percabeth is cute and everything…but I fancy them more. The story continues from Blood of Olympus from the last battle scene. Anyway, I hope you like. I do not own anything.**

 ***Anyone who reads the story for the first time, please ignore this. All the others please pay attention. I found a beta, Johanna Night, whom i thank for this excellent work. The next chapters will follow till the new one. Please enjoy and review! ***

 ***Small changes***

 ***Dedicated to all my readers, old and new!  
And to all who may go through difficult times in any way! We all have been though and we managed to survive! So keep strong!***

Percy

After the ship went down and we couldn't hold the giants, we were forced into a defensive ring. Annabeth was right next to me and I turned to see the eyes I had always loved. The whole world around me lost its color and froze. The only thing that really mattered to me was right in front of me. This was our last battle. For good. I just wanted to live with the woman I loved, to marry her and raise our children away from the brutality of being a demigod, inside the safety of Camp Jupiter, if there was one when this was over.

But now I knew that I should focus on my task ahead, and my ADHD kicked in as I saw Porphyrion getting ready to attack when the skies opened, Olympians were marching to our help, in their godly height, fully armored in their chariots. Zeus was first with Nike at his right, who flew out of the Argo II; My father with a beautiful sea green chariot. The details so many that if I tried to recollect them all it would probably melt my brain. They radiated power and I could only stare at them, trying to absorb all of them. Then I caught a movement with my corner and I knew instantly what was going to happen. I was ready to sacrifice everything. For the love of my life and my friends.

As I leaped I turned to see her one more time before I felt the pain and heard her screaming my name. I was lying in the ground, feeling my life drain out of me. And the pain started dulling and the world losing its color.

Annabeth

All the happiness I had left in my life vaporized the moment I saw Percy leap in front of me as an enormous spear crackling with lightning hit him right in the chest.

It was my fault. If I hadn't been gazing the 12 Olympian gods as they were emerging from the sky, I would have probably seen the attack. I should have been prepared. I was supposed to be the one that predicted every movement from the enemy. Instead, I had lost the only man I truly loved.

I was screaming his name without noticing as he dropped in the ground, motionless. Blood pooled around the wound, streaming over his armor. I watched as his eyes lost their glow and something inside me cracked.

And then it happened. The earth shook. The Blood of Olympus have been spilt. Gaea was awaken.

Then it all turned red. I charged at the giants, blind to my own safety-something I never expected, much less they. My friends run beside me with tears in their eyes. Jason yelled 'for Percy' as he lunged for the closest Earthborn, rolling under its first strike and impaling with ease .

For the next 20 minutes all I did was fight the giants that had cost me my other half. After I took down Enceladus with the help of my mother, I turned my attention on the battlefield. Jason, with his father, was dealing with Porphyrion, Piper and Aphrodite were fighting Peroibia while Poseidon was strangling with Polybotes. That's where I ran to help.

While the giant was focused on the Sea God I tried attacking from behind, only to find that the Giant had already seen me. As he attacked with his trident I tried to duck backwards but he expected it and grabbed me with his arm. I tried to impale the giant in his wrist to make him drop me or at least loosen his grip but it was pointless. But I managed to turn his attention to me. And that was all Poseidon needed to stab the giant in the chest with his trident.

I aimed and threw my dagger into his chest to end his days. But before my dagger find its target and the giant to crumble into nothingness, he threw me with such force to the ground that I wasn't even able to scream as the air from my lungs was snatched away.

After that it was all black, and waited to appear in front of Charon. And I did.

"So…now?" I asked. And then I understood something was off. All things were frozen. I looked around and I think I almost saw Percy and all things went black again.

I suddenly was back to the battlefield, with all my friends and family around me, looking at me with concern. The pain lurched in dizzying waves; I couldn't think right. I had to be dead. So why wasn't I?

Then it hit me. The phisician's cure. So, how and why did give it to me? Percy was the one who had to take it.

"Annabeth", said Hazel, "lie down; we don't know what the side effects are yet".

As soon I heard her I rolled over her and pinned her to the floor. If I was here it meant Percy wasn't.

"WHY? TELL ME WHY? WHY DID YOU GIVE IT TO ME .WHY?" I screamed as the loss and the pain caught up with me. "He was everything to me, my life." I gasped as I started sobbing while Athena came and held me tight. I clung to my mother's shoulder, squeezing my eyes shut until I saw stars.

The last thing I remember before passing out from exhaustion was Poseidon and my friends carrying away Percy's motionless body.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was lying in a bed. At first all was dull. It took a second for all the pain to catch up with me. And it hit hard. A sob left my throat.

Piper and Hazel were with me in my room. Their eyes red and puffy from crying. They were in the end of the bed, whispering and turned to me as they heard me.

"How do you feel?" I heard a voice and turned to see Apollo. He was now in his usual casual clothing but he was in a really bad mood.

"Physically or mentally?" I asked. My eyes burned. He nodded. _I am sorry_ he whispered and flashed out.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks again, against my will. I would never see his green eyes again or taste his lips. I would never see the lopsided smile I loved. The girls came and hugged me, whispering words of encouragement in my ear. After a while I started to concentrate on their words. "Please, just tell me why?" I asked Hazel in a small voice.

"He asked us," she told me. Her eyes were red from crying. "He told us that if anything happened and it was him or anyone of us-especially you-that we shouldn't use it on him."

"'It is not your fault. Always the idiot hero that put everyone before himself" I said starting to cry again as the memories swept over me.

The three of us-me, Percy, Grover, playing Hacky Sack in the back of the truck, the dance at Nico's school, him walking in on his own funeral, the last battle, his look before declining Godhood, our first kiss, the moment I saw him in New Rome, the moment he told me about living in there and the final moments of his life. When I finally closed my eyes, my dreams were of the underworld and Percy and the life we could never have together.

 **Anyway, this is it. Maybe a little short for the first chapter but I hope good. I want to ask for your reviews so that you help me improve ! Thanks in advance !**


	2. Another death ?

**Hello! First of all I want to thank "JustLucky05", "Son of the pit" and "Shigure Toshiro" for reviewing and all the others who followed or favorited the story, even from the first chapter !**  
 **Second, I want to apologize since we will not see the battle itself.**  
 **Also I want to say that I do not know how often will I be able to update, but if the views/reviews keep coming , I will try to do my best.**  
 **Also it would be very helpful if you review about any mistake or a proposition for the story! I do not own anything**

 ***This is the updated version of the chapter, thanks to Johanna Nightshade. Please review anything you may not like. Thank you ***

 ***Small changes***

Annabeth

The next time I regained consciousness I knew that I would have to look things in the eyes and find out what had happened. So I waited there for 5 minutes, with my eyes closed trying to find confidence before dealing with the things that awaited me. After that time I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in the same room as before except this time, no one was around. I couldn't tell where I really was, maybe on Olympus, and I didn't know what time it was, or what day.  
So I got up, headed straight to the shower and after that I put on some fresh clothes I found in a wardrobe. Somehow, being out of the hospital gown and into actual clothing made me feel better.  
As I exited the room I found myself in a big corridor with photos hanging in the walls. As I saw them, I knew I was in my mother's palace in Olympus since all the faces I saw were my siblings. At the end of the hallway and after some stairs I found a large living room.  
As I was about to knock, the main door opened and Hazel stepped in.  
"Hey, I see you are feeling little better," she said, giving me a hug. The redness around her eyes had faded somewhat, and there was a bruise forming around a cut on her cheek. Overall, though, she looked good-at least, better than I would imagine I did. "Thank you for everything" I whispered, and she smiled back.  
"What happened after I was... killed?" I asked nervously as memories came back. "All in their time" she said, avoiding my question. "We have to go;"  
"Wait a moment," I protested . "Go where?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.  
"There is a council" I nodded.  
"The camps?" I asked once again.  
"All are good and in their place." She reassured me.  
"Oh, thank the Gods," I said following her.  
Hazel nodded, biting her lip. "Come on, Annabeth," she told me. "We should go."

Jason

While we are all recovering from injuries, physical or emotional we stayed to our parents places.  
Dad's palace on Olympus was beautiful, made of white marble decorated with gold swirls. It was the biggest temple here, and it should be. It was also right next to Lord Poseidon's, my uncle.  
The sea god's palace, once a beautiful shade of sea foam, was now a dull grey. Lord Poseidon hadn't exited since we had returned. Percy Jackson, his favorite son was dead. He wasn't coming back. All Olympus was mourning. The weather, always sunny was now clouded. The muses haven't sang anything for 2 days. Till the end of the war. Everyone was mourning for Perseus Jackson.  
He was one of the best guys I had ever met. I was lucky to know him and call him my friend. Not only he did he lead the Battle of Manhattan during the second Titan war, but he was also the leader of both camps. And in the case of the Romans, he managed it in so little time, which was a huge accomplishment considering how strict they were. After that he had survived Tartarus. Alongside with Annabeth, he had done something no one ever had ever done.  
From what I could tell, that was the thing that made these two so close. Now that he was gone and Annabeth was back from the dead, she was going through very hard time. I didn't believe that I would ever get through it if something like that with Piper.  
But now is not the time for the past.  
We, the Heroes of Olympus, had to be present in the Council meeting for the report of the battle. As I left the palace I was in for the last 2 days, I saw Leo and Piper already waiting outside the throne room and Frank alongside Hazel and Annabeth coming towards us.  
Annabeth seemed lost and devastated, and there was no reason she shouldn't-she had just lost her best friend and her boyfriend, all while knowing that he'd died so that she could live. But she was tough and I was sure she could get through it, even though it would take time. Nico appeared from a shadow and Reyna with her Pegasus arrived. Even the Pegasus seemed to be grieving; he had been close with Percy, who would chat with him occasionally and was his companion in many battles.  
In silence we stepped into the Throne room together.  
The Gods were waiting for us.  
I looked before the assembled Council and I could sense a general bad mood. One of the greatest heroes of Olympus was dead. I noticed that Hades was also present, since it was a special situation; even he looked was just sitting on his throne without noticing anything around him.  
"Heroes," said Zeus making all of the Gods focus on us, even Poseidon. "You were summoned here today so that we may review all that occurred and reward you accordingly."  
"So, Athena, how about you give us a recap of the battle after the…death… of your daughter, Annabeth" Zeus continued, while glaring at Athena, a little annoyed that her daughter had cheated death.  
"I will, my Lord. Well, while Enceladus died, so did the other Giants from the hands of the Heroes. But the battle was far from over. As we all understood when Percy died, Gaea awakened." Athena started before a sob was heard from Annabeth as his name was mentioned. Hazel and Piper also tried to conceal a tear or two, for the sake of their friend.  
"After the last giant Porphyrion fell, the earth shook violently while Gaea formed a body destroying half the Acropolis. Then out of nowhere Festus appeared, grabbing hold of Gaea while Leo was on the dragon's back, which he rebuilt under the board of Agro II. Then Jason grabbed Piper and took off where they defeated the ancient goddess in rather an intelligent way. Care to explain Jason?" finished Athena as all of the attention turned to me.  
"Thank you, Lady Athena." I said, bowing. "As we were trying to find a way for defeating Gaea, I remembered the history, in which Uranus was defeated in the earth, away from his domain . So we reversed the whole thing, taking Gaea to the sky where she was weak and using fire from Festus and Leo and the charm speak of Piper we defeated her." I said as I earned some admire glances.  
"Percy did it too" broke in Annabeth just as she started to cry from a memory as Piper and Hazel ran to her side.  
"Very well then." Said Zeus. "Time for the rewards."

 **That"s it for now. Today I made 2 chapters, but I do not think I will be able to do that again for some time. From now on it will be 1 chapter at a time. I did it as a reward to you because I saw the first chapter was a success, in my eye!**  
 **Anyway, I want to thank you one more and ask for reviews about the gifts, as well as some recommendations!**  
 **See you !**


	3. The rewards

**Hello guys! First of all I want to thank all of you for the** **views, reviews, favorites, and follows!** **Really, it is very good for me to return from a difficult day and see you reaction to a story of mine!**

 **In this chapter I think there might be some reactions, but let's hope for the best!**

 **Since this story is Pertemis, somehow the whole** **Percabeth** **thing must be destroyed. I have read a lot of stories and I have something in mind that is somehow different from what I have read, without saying** **my** **version is better or anything. I could never** **be as good as some guys here! But I try!**

 **Anyway, again, I do not own anything!**

 ***Again, thanks to Johanna Nightsade, this is a renewed chapter. Enjoy***

 ***Small changes***

 **Annabeth**

As I heard the plan Jason came up with I remembered the moment Percy defeated Antaeus using the same technique. He, he did it. I whispered his name as I started crying again. I couldn't live without him. But I was glad that Hazel and Piper were beside me for that moment.  
While I was trying to get over my tears and trying to concentrate to the room I heard Zeus say something about rewards? The only thing I ever wanted was to live happily with Percy my entire life. Or… if he lived instead of me. A plan started forming on my head.  
"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona and Praetor of New Rome, come forward." Said my mother as she changed to her roman aspect, Minerva.  
"For you duty for Olympus you may chose immortality as long as you serve Camp Jupiter" she continued as the other gods nodded in agreement.  
"I accept" Reyna answered as she bowed and was surrounded by a golden light.  
"Nico di Angelo, my own son" said Hades and his son Nico stepped forward. After bowing to Zeus he bowed to his father.  
"You may also become an immortal as long as you help not only with Camp Half Blood but also with the underworld."  
"I accept father" he said.  
"Leo Valdez, my son" said the blacksmith of Olympus. "You are too granted immortality with a position beside me."  
"I am sorry father but I have to decline. I've sort of promised Calypso to open our shop, so want you to allow me free her from Ogygia." Leo said while turning red. It would be actually cute if it had not reminded me of my unfulfilled love, or hadn't his nose catch fire.  
"All in agreement?" said Zeus as every one of the council members raised their hand.  
"So, Leo I will let it up to you to find a way there" said Hephaestus. Leo nodded, looking giddy. I felt an unjustified pang of resentment at his happiness, but if anyone deserved it, it was him.  
"Frank Zhang" declared Mars, since he had already changed aspects.  
"Will you accept Godhood?"  
"No, father. But I have another request. I want the curse on Hazel of the riches she creates to be lifted."  
"As you wish, boy" said Mars looking straight to Hades, who turned to Pluto.  
As he said that Hazel run to him and hugged him while shedding tears of happiness. For the first time ever I saw the god of the Underworld smile, and it almost made me cry. Everyone was happy-everyone but me.  
"Hazel Lévesque", said Pluto. "You are also granted the gift of –"  
"I am sorry father but my wish is that Frank is freed from his curse also." said Hazel turning towards her boyfriend who was the one now to be stunned. "Oh Hazel, I love you" he said holding her.  
I sniffled and Piper set her hand on my shoulder.  
"Piper McLean, my daughter, will you accept immortality?" said Aphrodite, looking at her daughter.  
"I am sorry mother but my wish is different. And you must swear by the Styx to accept it." Said Piper, using a little charm speak without even realizing it.  
"If I can, so go on." Said the goddess a little angry that her daughter didn't trust her. "I swear in river Styx that I will follow my daughter's wish."  
"Mother, I ask that you no longer become involved in any of our love lives," said Piper looking straight to her mother, as if she was challenging her to try something."  
"Pfff…, so be it" Aphrodite answered as she sit back her throne with boredom drawn on her face now that she couldn't mess with any of us anymore. I wanted to scream in her face. Hadn't I suffered enough? Hadn't we all?  
"Jason Grace, my son" said Zeus as he turned into Jupiter.  
"You can choose to be a god if you wish" said the lord of sky.  
"Thank you father, but I promised Kymopoleia recognition for her and all other Gods that are forgotten from demigods, and so I want some help to build something like a Pantheon for the two camps."  
"So be it. You will have the full support from the council."  
"Annabeth Chase, my daughter." Said Athena.  
I had to approach but my legs wouldn't move. No, this wasn't right. It should have been him that was right here. Percy was the one who had to be rewarded. I just couldn't be here. So I did the only thing I could. I ran. It was the first time of my life that I run that fast. Right now I just couldn't deal with all these things. I had to be alone. I thought I could but I was wrong. And it was my fault that he died so I had to punish myself. If I was faster or more careful, I would have seen the attack or I wouldn't have died, and then Percy wouldn't have had to give up the Physician's cure for me. With all these thoughts I didn't realize that I had left Olympus and was now in downtown Manhattan.

I had to leave. I threw a drachma on the road as the Gray Sisters taxi came.

"As far as you can" I simply told them as I grabbed my head in my arms and continue crying. After a moment we came to a stop in the middle of the forest. As I was ready to leave I heard one of the sisters say "the answer is in the past". I turned to ask what that meant, but the taxi vanished

The answer to what, I thought. The only problem was that Percy was not around. So, how could I change the situation? I had to bring him back. But how? And then it hit me. Percy had told me the story with Nico and Bianca. A soul for a soul.

But how could I make it work? Percy had told me that only a child of the underworld could make souls appear. But first I had to prepare the things I needed.

After buying a lot of McDonald's hamburgers and coca cola's I Iris messaged Nico and told him that I wanted to see Percy one more time. By the time the whole process began I hit him in the head with the shovel we used.

"I am sorry Nico but I had to do it." I whispered before I asked to see Daedalus first, so that I learned exactly how to proceed.

"Annabeth. I am so sorry. I saw Percy in the trial. He was one of the best men who ever lived" Daedalus said being polite. There was actual sadness on his face, though. Percy was the one who had set him free.

After the explanation and promising that I will help in the underworld he told me what had to be done.

 **Percy**

The moment the spear hit me in the chest I knew I was dead. At least I had died trying to save my friends and Annabeth. I hoped that she was okay.

After a while I appeared before Charon "Percy Jackson, have you come to visit the Underworld again?" said the ferryman of Hades.

"Actually, I managed to finally die" I said, mustering up a smirk.

"Oh, I am sorry. At least you have a free spot on the boat, for the raise I got. It is the least I can do"

"Very well, eternity waits" I said miserable, as I was already thinking of Annabeth.

After the travel and the judgment which was finished quite quickly I went to the Elysium.

It was just like I remembered it. With endless fields and uncountable souls wandering around. For a moment I felt a cold breeze on my face, but it left as expectantly as it came.

As I started to walk through the beautiful gardens, suddenly it all went dark.

When I regained consciousness I wasn't in Elysium as before. I was lying on the ground with Nico looking at me with tears in his eyes.

 **So, this is it guys! Again I thank you for your support and I hope this chapter did not let you down. Please tell me about your thoughts, likes, dislikes and suggestions. Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger, sometimes they get a little bad, but in the next chapter we are going to see the return of Percy and all things to come from it. See you!**


	4. The reveal

**Hello again guys! I want to thank you very much for all the support from you! I want to thank individually all the people who review, follow, favorite the story!**

 **Also I want to tell you that I take your reviews into consideration and I want you to be sure that you are heard. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter.**

 ***The chapter has had some changes, thanks to my beta. Hope you enjoy!***

 **I do not own anything.**

 ***Small changes***

Nico

After I was made immortal I couldn't be happier. I would work for the two things that mattered in the world. But someone was missing from Camp Half-Blood, the one person that helped me see things more clearly.

Percy Jackson. The person I looked up to from when I was first arrived at this camp. The person that promised me he would protect my sister. The person that helped me realize that he was not the one who I should have been angry at. The person that believed in me. The person I loved more than just friend. And now in the throne room I saw the person that he loved become devastated and I couldn't do anything about it. I knew Annabeth and I was waiting for her to snap. We all did secretly.

It happened the moment she was called forward.

I knew how she felt. I had felt it too. I knew she thought that he should be in her place. And I also knew that she would want to see him and tell him that she was sorry. Even though everyone thought that I couldn't understand love and loss, since I could always see ghosts in the Underworld they were wrong. I have felt both of them, and the worst part was that Percy would never return my love for him. But I was over that. I did not hate or envy Annabeth anymore for winning over Percy. I was happy for them. Just like now I was grieving for Percy and I was worried about Annabeth. But I also wanted to help her get over her grief, just like Percy did with me. I owed him that much, and so much more. When Annabeth left, no one seemed to be stunned by her action. Every being in the throne room understood her, simply because we all had been grieving for the Hero of Olympus. The greatest hero ever lived. But everyone did it with his own way. And Annabeth was quite quiet.

After she Iris Messaged me, I shadow traveled to her location. Her eyes were rimmed with red with tears. I came close to her and held her tightly, the only way to tell her that I knew how she felt. But I should have known something was odd. But I figured it out too late. How did she knew what did the ghosts wanted? And by the time I made the connection to my mind, the world had gone black.

The moment I was conscious again I looked around to see something that hit me like a wall. I couldn't breathe.

Annabeth had disappeared and the unconscious body of Percy Jackson was right in front of me. I held my breath because the exchange did not always work and when he stirred I was crying not only from happiness but from sadness because Annabeth was gone and I was the only one to blame.

Then two familiar green eyes stared into mine.

Percy

After I opened my eyes and focused on my surroundings, I saw Nico with tears in his eyes. But everything was blank, too blank. Was I still on Acropolis and had been given the Physician's cure? But why did I remember as I went through the underworld policy. That must have taken some time. What else happened?

Panicked, I glanced around and realized I was lying in a forest.

"Nico, what happened? Where are we? Where are the others?"

"Percy, I'm so happy to see you alive" he answered as hugged me.

"Nico, please, just answer the question. What in the Hades happened?"

"Look Percy, it is better if you were brought in to the council. I think you might be expected." Nico told me before we shadow traveled.

As we appeared before the council, the argument that was happening halted as they saw us. My father came to me and hugged me so tightly I had difficulty breathing, as though he wanted to be assured that I was real. While he was holding me I noticed some things. Athena was oddly sad and the majority of the gods seemed he sat, Zeus turned to Hades.

"So, brother. What now?"

"I am sorry, but can you fill me to the things that happened? I was dead and I kind of missed it all." I said interrupting the Lord of the skies and getting glared murderously.

"So be it, Poseidon, can you explain this to your spawn?" said Zeus as if he was ready to zap me to ashes.

"Of course brother, but may I do it in private?"

That exact moment I understood that something was very wrong.

"So be it" said Zeus as he slammed his master bolt onto the ground making the entire council and Nico disappear.

"Percy, I am so glad you are alive but I must tell you what happened and I want you to stay strong." Said my father and he put his hand on my shoulder, to show support.

"After you were stuck with the spear, you blood was split Gaea was awakened. But you friends, in your name, charged at the giants with all of us at their side. The fights were very difficult and while most of the giants fell some were harder to defeat.  
At some point, I was battling with Polybotes and I saw Annabeth coming to my aid. She tried to get behind the giant to surprise him. But the giant grabbed her, giving me a chance give him a deadly wound. Annabeth gave the final blow by throwing her dagger."

"Good I always hated Polybotes. So what about Gaea?" I asked , wanting to get it over with so that I could go to my girlfriend. Yes, I knew something was wrong, but I thought that if it was about Annabeth I would have been told immediately.

"Son, as I told you, the giant was holding her. And before he died, he…" My father paused and a sick feeling tugged at my gut. "I'm sorry, Percy," he said.

The moment I lost the ground under my shoes. I had lost my connection to the world. Annabeth was dead. A sob came to my throat but then I remembered that all of my friends had promised me that if it was their choice for saving one of us they wouldn't save me. But again I was alive. "Father please tell me. Please, what happened?" I shouted at him, agony ripping through my voice.

"Polybotes threw her to the ground killing her instantly, but after the defeat of Gaea, she was revived with the Physician cure."

"So" I started calming down a bit. "She is ok? She is alive? Where is she"?

"And that the worst part. I could not imagine that we would ever come to this point, but she exchanged her soul for yours." My father told me as he looked down to his feet.

"No, it can't be. Annabeth, why would you ever do anything like that?" I breathed. My knees buckled. "It's not true," I said, voice breaking. "She's too smart to do that, she's too logical-" A sob tore from my throat as my father held me tightly while I was breaking down. I couldn't accept it. She was alive and gave her life for me. I loved her with all my heart and I'd given up my life for her. And now it was her turn to give me the ability to live once more. But even though it pained me to live without her, I was grateful that she gave me a chance to make everyone remember her as one of the greatest heroes ever lived.

After some time I pulled myself together and faced my father.

"Thank you for being here for me father."

"I will always be here for you my son. As will she. And remember. We love you."

"I know, I love you too. "I said hugging him one more time." "But what happened with Gaea and the camps?". I had to appear strong for now, not only for my father but for everyone. I would grieve on my own terms.

"Well with the team effort of Jason, Piper, Leo and Festus who was rebuilt under the deck of Argo II, the earth will no longer be able to create any more problems. As for the camps, after the statue of Athena Parthenos was brought by Reyna and Nico, the two armies united against the enemy and were victorious. Now that we are done, there are some things to be done" said my father. And for his point to be proven, all the gods flashed in the room.

After I bowed to Zeus I turned to Athena.

"Milady, I want to tell you that I really loved your daughter and what she done will never be forgotten. I am sorry that she chose my life over hers."

Then she did something that I did not see it coming. She teleported in front of me in human size, she hugged me and cried on my shoulder. "My daughter loved her with all her heart and that's why she gave you a last chance. Thank you for your words" she whispered before stepping back.

"I am sure she will be in Elysium by now, won't she?" she said glaring at Hades, after returning to her godly size, and throne.

"Of course. She deserves it." The god of the underworld replied, his words truly sincere.

"Now, brother, if you may" said Zeus to Poseidon gesturing to his throne.

"I think the heroes deserve to truth. Percy please hide behind your father throne while we prepare them. Let them come in" said the king of the gods while the doors opened.

I heard footsteps as the heroes of Olympus approached.

"What happened? Why we are here?" asked Jason as I recognized his voice.

"Where is Annabeth?" I heard Piper ask, and I felt a knife through my heart.

"I will let Hades explain." Answered Jupiter.

"Did something happen to her?" Piper asked again.

"Well, after she left from Olympus she went somewhere alone and she kind of found a way to bring Percy back" Hades declared and waited for the reaction of the heroes.

"What? Percy is alive?" Jason choked.

"Where are they?" Piper shouted, excited. It tore at me to know that her hope would be crushed.

I heard other happy voices but I could not understand them. And then Nico shouted.

"Guys, do not get excited. There is always a catch." As he knew what Annabeth had done.

"What do you mean? Are they ok? "I heard the girls to ask.

That moment I heard my father speak to my mind, _appear son and explain_.

"She exchanged her soul for mine" I told them, blinking back tears as I stepped into the room.

As the heroes saw me, they came and hugged me, whispering words of encouragement to my ear.

"She loved you truly," I heard Piper murmur. "She will always be remembered," said Jason.

But, someone was missing and as I turned I saw Nico just standing there with tears in his eyes. I stepped towards him.

"I know you helped her. It's not your fault. You just wanted to relieve her from pain." I said to him.

"Why? Why are you so loyal and why don't you hate me? I took the love of your life from you. I didn't do anything to stop her." He asked me.

"Because I know you, I believe you and I know you did what you thought was right." I told him reassuringly.

"Heroes, we have one more matter to solve." Said Zeus and we focused on him.

"Perseus Jackson, my son. You are offered for the second time the gift of immortality." Said my father.

"As you know I will decline. But I have some wishes," I said. The gods looked like they had been expecting this. "Firstly, in memory of Annabeth I want her laptop to be retrieved and the plans to be used to build a Pantheon on camp half-blood and a city inside it, just like New Rome, so that demigods can have a fairly normal and quiet life and use the gadgets to help all demigods."

"As you wish my son. Anything else you want to ask? Or is there anyone that thinks that this hero does not deserve a second wish." My father asked, challenging the other gods to oppose him.

"I want Lord Hades and Lady Hestia to become Olympian once more and get a throne here." I announced as I waited for the reaction of the gods. Most of them were stunned. And Hades the most, given our past.

The answer came as a clap from Zeus and two new thrones were added.

"Perseus Jackson, for returning my throne, I will grant you the ability to enter the underworld, shadow travel and use Stygian Iron weapons" said the Lord of the Underworld as he started chanting in Ancient Greek.

"Thank you, my lord," I said, bowing. Hades merely nodded, but the corners of his lips crept up.

Hestia came to me next.

"I want to also reward you Percy. From now on you will have the ability to produce homemade food and when you want to, you will be able to transport yourself and other to where your home is, Olympus." And she started to chant also.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia," I bowed to her, and she smiled warmly at me

"Now that we finished with all your blessings,-"started Zeus only to be interrupted.

"Sorry Lord Zeus, I want to say something to my father" asked Leo back-stepping as if he was afraid to be blasted into pieces.

"You are allowed. Council dismissed."

As I started walking of the Throne room with my friends, except Leo, I learned of all the gifts that were granted. I was happy for all of them, even for the imminent release of Calypso.

"Perseus, may I have a moment of your time?" I heard a voice and I turned to see the blacksmith of Olympus and Leo.

"Of course, my lord." I said as my friends kept walking.

"My boy had this idea for an upgrade of your weapon and now that can be done. May I have Riptide?" he asked so I gave it to him and he flashed away to his forge.

After a minute or so he had returned and was holding a familiar pen. But, now the color of the pen was no longer sea blue, but it also had some black carvings.

As I took it and uncapped, the familiar Celestial Bronze blade was replaced by a two metal blade, half stygian iron and half Celestial Bronze, giving it a more dark and powerful look.

"Lord Hephaestus, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much."

"It is the least I could do for such a great hero. Wield it with honor," he said flashing away.

"Percy come, we have to go to the camp" I heard my friends shouting before I put the pen into my pocket.

I intended to stop and see my mother before going to camp. But, I should have known better before making plans.

 **That was it! Hope you liked it. Again thank you for all your support. I want to ask for your reviews and recommendations. I want to tell you that the whole Percy Artemis thing will not be seen for at least a couple a chapters more. We will see. Oh, and I do not think Percy is too overpowered. Tell me what you think? Thanks!**


	5. The campers

**I can't believe it. 4 chapters with 2000+ views, 11 reviews, 38 followers, 21 favorites and 1 community! I can't thank you all enough. I am very happy that you like it.**

 **Don't worry. I have a lot of ideas for this story. I want to ask you to continue reviewing to help me improve. Anyway, in this chapter we are going to see** **the return of the hero in the camp and also something that will hint at the relationship between Percy and the hunt.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I do not own anything.**

 ***We are 4 chapters away from the new one. Here is the updated version thanks to Johanna Nightshade. Hope you like it. Please review about your thoughts!***

 ***Small changes***

Percy

After I caught up with my friends, I told them to go to Camp Half-blood to tell the campers what had happened while Nico was going to teach me how to shadow travel, so that I could go and see my parents, and fill them in the details of my life the last year that they didn't know.

After all the others left I was alone with Nico.

"We will go to San Francisco too. Her parents deserve know." I told him. "They deserve to know that she died a hero."

He just nodded and started the lesson.

"Well, for you to use it you must be directly in front of a shadow. Then you just let the darkness hug you and you think of your destination. For the time being, you might not make the travel but I will lend you some of my power so that you do not need a 5 hour nap. And don't worry. Even we reach another place by accident; I'll take you where you need to go. Now, try." He said while pointing in a shadow of a tree.

He grabbed my shoulder while I was stepping in the shadows and thinking of the alley opposite of my mom's apartment.

The feeling was familiar but unpleasant. As we marched through the shadows and into the city I looked around and I saw that all I had accomplished was to make us appear in front of the Empire state building. Even though the distance was short I felt drained and I was sure that if Nico wasn't with me I would be asleep now.

"I think I made here because I did not have the energy for a longer travel." I said.

"Probably," he admitted. "It's ok. At least it went good. Let me get us to our destination." Nico dragged through the shadow appearing in the roof of the apartments where I lived.

While we were using the ladder in the front of the building I saw Calypso's gift, the moonlace , and instantly a flood of memories came rushing to me, especially of Annabeth.

Nico must have noticed something in my expression as he touched my shoulder.

"It must be hard not to be with her."

"I….yes… let's go." I said, avoiding the subject as I opened the window of my room and announced our arrival. It was tough as it is; I wouldn't want to make it more.

Instantly my mother came rushing into my room hugging me and crying on my shoulder.

We hadn't seen each other of at least a year, since my disappearance last summer, Hera's plan. And all she heard of me was a message on the phone.

As we came into the living room, Paul was there. After some time my mother wanted to calm down from excitement after we had to tell them everything. All that had happened since my disappearance to the present day.

Of course we didn't reveal all the details. After 5 hours, full of questions, gasps from my mother and food, we finally were ready to tell them about the final battle.

"Mom, from now on, I just want you not to speak and just listen. You must have a full picture of the events so that you can understand what exactly happened. Please, do it. However difficult it may be."

"I will try Percy" she replied grabbing Paul's hand,

"Well the battle did not start too well and after a while we had made a defensive ring and all around us where the giants. Then the gods appeared from the sky to aid us in our fight. That moment I saw the giant king throwing a spear towards Annabeth. And I did the only thing I could. I leaped and it hit me in the chest. After that I woke up in a forest with Nico. As I learned from father, the Heroes of Olympus defeated Gaea with one loss during the fight. Annabeth. But she was given the Physician cure. Something I asked them to do. But Annabeth after they returned here she exchanged her soul with mine. So I am here."

My mother was hearing all this as I told her to. When I finished she came and hugged me with tears in her eyes.

"You two loved each other so much. I'm so sorry that you can't be together. Even though I am glad you are alive I'm sorry it had to be this way. You know how much I loved Annabeth. I will miss her very much. But I thank her for your presence here."

"I know. I just can't believe she gave her life. I don't know what to do anymore-it is like there's this giant hole in my life."

"You were always ready to give yours for her. Now she did it for you. Now you have to be strong and honor her sacrifice."

"Your mother is right. It was a great thing that she did." Paul said. "And she would want you to live the life she gave you."

After that we explained all the things that happened to Olympus during the last 2 days and about the gifts. Nico was amazed about the new blade. He was the first to see it, except Leo who had planned it.

"And now?" asked my mother. I understood how difficult it was for her. Every time I left I might not come back. And we already had lost so much time.

"We are going to San Francisco and then to the camp" said Nico. My mother looked disappointed that I couldn't stay longer, but she also understood. After one last hug, she let us go.

We left the apartment and Nico shadow traveled us near Annabeth's house.

I stared at her front door and almost backed out, but I had to do it. I owed her that and so much more.

I hit the doorbell and Dr. Chase opened the door. The moment he saw me he understood.

"No," he shook his head, hand trembling on the doorframe. "Not Annabeth. She's not…"

"May we come in?" asked Nico before I could reply. Dr. Chase nodded, wiping at the tear that had trickled down his face.

We entered and then came Mrs. Chase, who took one look at us and backed away to give us privacy.

We explained him everything. It was the most difficult thing I had ever done. Dr. Chase tried not to cry but close to the end he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Percy, I am so grateful that you willingly gave your life for Annabeth. You truly are one of the greatest heroes of the history. I know you loved her with all your heart. And she did also. That's why she did what she did." Mr. Chase told me.

"And Nico, I don't hold you responsible for her actions. You wanted to help her and you couldn't know her intentions."

"Thank you Dr. Chase. Your daughter was one of the greatest heroes who ever lived and the cleverest of all." said Nico.

"She will always be remembered. I made sure of that." I said.

"Thank you Percy. It is very hard for us."

"We understand," Nico said, looking at his hands.

"Just tell me one thing," Dr. Chase asked. We looked at him. "Is she...Is she at least calm? She was always looking over her shoulder, so caught up in the wars, and then when you were taken…" he looked at me. "Is she in a better place?"

"Yes," Nico promised. "She is."

Dr. Chase managed a wavering smile.

Soon after, we left had to give them some space to grieve for their lost child. And my presence here didn't help; given the fact their daughter exchanged her soul for mine.

As I walked away from their front door I couldn't help but feel like I was letting something go.

Jason

After we left Nico and Percy behind, we decided to spend a few hours relaxing and enjoying some things we missed because of the war, like hamburgers.

After we ate and went of a walk, Reyna flashed us at the camp as an immortal minor God of demigods. By the time we got there, the sun was setting in the horizon. After we arrived I noticed the scene in front of me. I saw camp half-blood with so many campers. It wasn't odd considering we were at war. But I corrected myself. We weren't at war. Not anymore.

As we approached the campers they noticed us and soon we were surrounded by both Greeks and Romans, who lifted us in the air, transporting us to the amphitheater, which was magically expanded for the crowd.

Chiron came and greeted us. He was happy to see us but I think he got suspicious with the absence of Percy, Annabeth and Nico, but the campers noticed us and gave us the chance to dodge the grave news for now.

They wanted explanations about the war and we were right in the middle of it. After Chiron made the audience stop speaking using his hooves, they all waited for answers.

I noticed that the flames where at least fifteen to twenty meters high and golden. They were too excited for this. And some of the news wasn't exactly happy.

Even though some events were known to both of the camps, like a special flying ship shooting at a special city, but we decided we had to tell them everything so that we avoided misunderstandings. We told them about repairing Argo and meeting with Narcissus, the fight between Jason and Percy on Topeka, the capture of Nico in Rome, the adventure in the aquarium in Atlanta, the fight in Charleston with the Romans. We explained them the whole thing with Heracles and entering the Mare Nostrum.

But I knew that this wasn't going well. As we proceeded and the campers were learning about our feat, they were getting more excited, since the flame was around twenty-five meters high and too shiny even for gold. And they would be devastated when we reached the hard paths. And I saw all of the Heroes worrying about that.

We referred to Chrysaor and the not so naval battle, the arrival in Rome, the adventures that led us in Colosseum battling the two giants. And to the part that Percy and Annabeth fell to Tartarus. When we said that, I saw the flames dropping so quickly and turning so black that I thought someone was blowing in order to turn it out.

We continued with the problems we faced trying to find a way through the Apennine Mountain, the two dwarfs that we caught and sent to the Roman army, with the audience react to them either with humor or murderous glares. We described the events on Venice, the trick we used on Sciron and the confrontation of Cupid at the Diocletian's tomb in Split and the fight with Chione. After that we explained the whole situation with House of Hades, how we got there and what awaited us there.

After we mention Percy and Annabeth returning the flames turned goldish again and was now about ten feet.

Reyna told everyone what happened till the reach the Camp and we continued with our way through Odysseus's palace, the crazy Victoria in Olympia and the visit of Frank's relatives on Pylos. After that we described the fight with Kymopoleia and the encounter with Artemis, Apollo and how we dealt with Mimas. After that we continued with the stop at Epidaurus to create the Physician's Cure. By the time we got to the final battle the flames were as high as were in the first place. And we began narrating the final battle. We told how Perseus fell for his friends which didn't have a lot of impact due to the physician cure. But when we got to the point where Annabeth died the mood dropped through Tartarus. A lot of girls started crying for the heroes while some guys, some fauns and satyrs and a centaur tried to hold their tear back. Because they knew Percy and knew that the cure would be given to Annabeth. The flames once more were too low and just barely red. We continued our narration about the defeat of Gaea and while the mood got a little better there was not so much improvement.

After telling them about the resurrection of Annabeth, things got again a little better. As they did after we declared the gifts that we were given. But again they started worrying after they heard that Annabeth run away and waited without taking a breath waiting for the follow.

Nico then appeared behind us and stepped forward.

"I allowed Annabeth to trade her soul".

And before anyone could process the statement someone shouted.

"Liar, you were unconscious!"

And we just stood in the middle of the amphitheater watching two armies and some mythological beings see their favorite hero alive.

But also I saw a girl behind him with black hair and green eyes. What had happened?

Percy

After we left Annabeth house, we decide to eat before returning to the Camp. So we wandered around the region so that we found a good place. But as we passed through a small dead end alley we heard screams.

I looked at Nico and together we sprinted to the source, which was a little girl who was being beaten by a man. As we approached I saw the man turning at us.

"What do we have here? I came for a little puny demigod, and now two more will join the feast." He said while growing arms. I recognized what he was, a Gegenes.

"Earthborn," Nico said while he drew his weapon.

"Let me handle this, I want to test the new toy," I said as I uncapped Riptide 2.0. While the first Riptide glowed in the dark, this one blended with the night and radiated a glow like the air was on fire.

"And who are you supposed to be" said the monster clenching his six fists.

"Oh. Nobody really. Just Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Bane of Kronos, slayer of many Giants, destroyer of Gaea, blessed from Hades and Hestia. And your doom" I said and as he was stunned I simply slashed with Riptide which absorbed him(Stygian Iron thing).

"Show off" Nico said grinning at me.

"Please don't hurt me" said the little girl who was curled in a corner with her hands protecting her head.

I put away Riptide and knelt so that I was at her height.

"Look at me. I am not going to hurt you. I am here to save you." I said with a calm and caring voice. "Nobody is going to hurt you again, I promise."

That seemed to do the trick since she pulled her hands down and looked me with two green sea eyes. I was shocked. This girl is probable my sister. Her hair and eyes were the same color as mine.

"What…what is…" I tried to say. I was in shock. I just saved my sister without even knowing.

"Percy, are you ok. What happen-" Nico said while coming closer and stopping dead on his tracks. He noticed her eyes.

"Oh my gods, Percy. She is your-"

"Actually she is not." Said a voice behind us and out of instinct I turned around already Riptide on my hand. But for my good I saw before I do anything stupid.

I almost killed my half-brother Triton.

"She is mine, which makes her your niece. Thank you for saving her" he said.

I nodded and he kneeled to his daughter, who had once more buried her head in her arms.

"Anna, look at me. I am not here to hurt you. I am your father" he said.

"Then go away! I hate you! You weren't here for me! Never!" She screamed as she started crying.

"You don't understand. I was watching over you but I couldn't do anything. I wasn't allowed." He apologized.

But Anna continued crying and ignoring her father.

So I tried to help. I put my hand on Triton's shoulder and nodded him to stand up and let me talk to her.

"Look Anna, your father is telling the truth. He loves you, that is why he sent me to save you. The things are very complicated but once you learn the truth you will see that he is right."

I knew I was taking a risk but glancing at Triton I was sure it was worth it. Also when I lied he looked stunned since he hadn't treated me well and shook his head in agreement.

Then Anna looked up at me.

"And how things are so complicated that my own father couldn't help me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, do you know the Greek Myths? About Gods and Heroes?"

"Yeah, I learned them at school. But what does that have to do with anything."

"Well, they are true. Gods exist and your father is one. He is Triton, son of Poseidon, prince of Atlantis, and my half-brother."

I was waiting for her to look at me like I was crazy or deny everything. Instead she waited for a moment analyzing stuff I guess. Her eyes almost glowed, as did Annabeth's when she was think about something thoroughly. She reminded me so much of her that I almost started crying. And then she did something that surprised us all.

Anna got up, ran at her father and hugged him.

I saw the pure happiness on his face.

"You see why I couldn't help you. There are laws that forbid us from interacting with our kids." He said. "I want you to know that I love you and that I care for you. And I am sure Percy here will keep you safe and explain some things for you and your future."

"I am sorry father that I judged you quickly."

"I have to go now. Percy, Nico, thank you. Protect her." Triton said before flashing away taking one last look at Anna

"Thank you, both of you." Anna said.

I smiled at her while Nico introduced himself.

"We were going to go grab food before we go to the camp, where you are supposed to go, are you hungry?" I asked her. I knew she had many questions and that was a good opportunity.

After eating, we had to go to the camp so Nico offered to shadow travel us there. But I wanted to try again. And so I did. And again I didn't have a lot of strength so we barely got out of San Francisco. Anna was new to all these and was stunned by our powers. She also nearly fainted when we told her that I was dead.

"You'll get the hang of it. Don't worry," Nico said as he shadow traveled us to Camp Half-blood. He climbed the hill and I saw the familiar scenery of the cabins, the Big House, the strawberry fields and the Amphitheater which was full of demigods as the flames rose in the sky with a golden color. Even though we had described the Camp, Anna was still impressed.

"I guess they are being told the story." I told Nico as he vanished into the shadows.

I knew that he would try to take the blame for Annabeth's actions, so we had to run to prevent something bad.

The bad thing is that we were a little bit too late. The good was that made my entrance more dramatic. I heard him claiming it was his fault that Annabeth is dead.

"Lier, you were unconscious" I stated as I watched the campers turn around and see me alive.

Then my closest friends, but first my mentor, Chiron, ran up to me. He had tears in his eyes. "I am glad you are here. But I am sorry for Annabeth. She loved you very much."

"I know, but can we please talk about this in private? Not…" I looked at the crowd. "Not in front of all these people.""

Chiron nodded, understanding. "Of course."

After all my friends greeted me, I introduced them to Anna. And that exact moment Triton claimed her, as a twisted conch shell appeared above her head. From the looks I understood that some of my friends saw the resemblance with me and Anna.

"So, Anna, will you stay here at the camp?" asked Thalia and I already knew what she was implying. Anna was the best age range to join the hunters, 14 years old as I had learned.

"Why? Do I have another choice?" she asked as she looked at me. Ok, I admit I left some this hidden. I wanted my niece around me so that I could protect her. I looked at her like the sister I never had. And the fact that she didn't ever leave my side made the things more difficult.

"Well, yes but I will let my cousin explain better in the morning. Chiron, can she stay at my cabin, for now? She is kind of family. "I asked Chiron and he nodded.

The next morning we headed to the pavilion to eat. As we ate a lot of campers came to greet me and say some good words for Annabeth. I could see she was missed very much. She was the leader of the Greeks beside me. Everybody admired her intelligence and strength and respected her. I was lost in my thoughts when Anna asked me.

"Why are you crying?"

"I wasn't-" I started to say before I realized I had tears in my eyes. "It's that I miss my girlfriend, Annabeth a lot. It is very hard." I admitted.

Then someone shouted Anna's name and we turned to see Thalia waving her hand as she signaled for her to go. And before Anna left she hugged me. "She was very lucky to have you" she told me before going with my cousin to learn about the hunters.

The following days I wandered around the camp, without a real purpose. I helped both Greeks and Romans with training, I talked with all my friends about my loss, which helped me a lot and I was helping Anna every afternoon train her water powers. It was the most pleasant time of the day. She was offered, of course, a place on the hunt but she hadn't decided yet because she didn't want to leave me alone. We had developed a brother and sister bond.

It was now nearly the end of the summer and the Romans had left some days ago. The camp was back to usual and the Hunters had to depart. Anna accepted their offer after I assured her that we would see each other often, and had our wish granted by Artemis.

After she left, for the remaining days before returning to the city, I was a little miserable for many reasons. I terribly missed Annabeth, I was bored with all the activities and I wanted to see Anna, to see her progress with her powers and all. So I decided to make a trip to Camp Jupiter and then head for Manhattan.

For the last two weeks or so my shadow travelling was getting better. I decided to skip some distance between the two camps by shadow traveling.

Through the journey I didn't meet any monsters, which wasn't that bad, but I could have used some practice. The last stop was outside Sacramento, close to a ranch in the outskirts of a forest. I was camping to eat and gain some strength. But for the season it was strangely cold so I had to wear a hood.

Suddenly, right before I was about to leave, I heard screaming. So I ran into the woods and as I was approaching an opening I saw a camp with monsters all around it. In the center were the Hunters of Artemis disarmed and terrified.

When I saw Anna unconscious with blood trickling from a gash on her temple, my vision turned red. I uncapped Riptide and attacked the monsters, I killing dozens of Empousai and some Laistrygonian Giants before I felt crippling pain strike me in the back.

I didn't have time to turn around before my vision went black.

 **This is it! I hope you liked it. I want to apologize for not updating sooner but I had a lot of classes and I also wanted to make the chapters longer and better. Anyway, I want to thank you again for all the support, reviews and everything. See you!**


	6. The hunt

**Hello, everyone!**

 **I have very good news for those of you that did not learn. Rick Riordan begins a new book series called Trials of Apollo and yes we will see Percy Jackson world after the Blood of Olympus!**

 **Some of you said that Percy has forgotten about Annabeth or that the ending of the last chapter was something that followed similar Pertemis stories. Well, I may hold some surprises for you. Just to know, I do not forget things and I take into account your reviews!**

 **I know that the whole Percy and the Hunt thing is delayed but I"m to give you a new connection for them. Something out of the ordinary.**

 **Again, thank you all for your support!**

 *** This is the updated chapter, with minor details changed, thanks to Johanna Nightshade. Hope you like it***

 ***Minor tweaks***

Thalia

I was so glad we were going to leave the camp, and so were all the Hunters except for Anna-she loved her uncle and didn't want to leave him yet. Percy had saved her, helped her forgive her father and he had taught her tame her powers. He was like a brother to her. I was watching them the night before we left and I was moved by Percy's behavior. But there were times while we were here that I saw him wandering around the camp, doing nothing. Even though he tried to be the Hero of Olympus for everyone, he seemed hollow on the inside. He was still grieving for Annabeth but didn't do anything to blow off the tension and sadness. And I feared the moment that he broke.

Before we left, I spoke in private with Artemis and she asked me to keep an eye out for Anna since she wouldn't be around for the time being- something about her brother. She made it clear that should something ever happen to her we were to find Triton, Poseidon and Percy and inform them. Even though we had to hunt down any monsters that were around the camps and the routes the demigods may take to travel between them so that they were safe, the first days were easy enough as we didn't came across of any big group of monsters. That helped as all the new recruits were starting getting experience. We were now at around twenty hunters, the new ones around four with the youngest being Anna at the age of fourteen with the oldest being eighteen, a girl named Electra, daughter of Athena.

We were traveling all across America, following the direct route that connected the two camps and the monsters every day were getting fewer and fewer. After a week and a half we were almost at San Francisco and for the last night we had to camp in a forest outside Sacramento. We had traveled too much for the day since there were no fights to slow us. All the hunters were tired and so I decided that is was best to rest for the night so we had enough energy for any monsters we might come across near camp Jupiter.

As a lieutenant I had to make sure that the watches had been established not only with 4 hunters but with our wolves before I could rest. I had ensured that the most experienced campers would watch the camp since they had better reflexes and learned to act based on their instinct.

In the middle of the night I heard some noises and I assumed that the watches were being shifting. And then I felt a hand grabbing my neck. I was instantly awake and my reflexes kicked in but I couldn't do anything. Around me were 2 empousai ready to bury the talons-fingernails deep into my skin. The only way I could think they used to invade the camp was to appear as frightened girls and when the hunters let their defenses down they would attack them. I had to see the hunters.

"Stand up and come out without trying anything stupid," one of them said and I had to follow their instructions until I found a way to kill them. But I had first to check the condition of the hunters and to see how many enemies there were.

When we got out I could finally breathe as I saw the girls that watched the camp been tied and were around the fire. I also observed that I was the first out of my tent. I hoped that no one would do anything that will cost her life. As I saw around to make a count of the monsters I saw three empousai and some hellhounds in the dark, circling the camp. After the most of the Hunters were out and watched their sisters being captured. I saw an empousai was dragging Anna, who tried to resist.

"Anna, please, just follow what they say. Please"

As I said it she tried one last time and the monster lost its patience. It took what it found first, which was the poker for the fire, and hit Anna over the head. She let out a cry and passed out. I tried to run to her but another monster tackled me and I ended up face first on the dirt. When I got up, all the twenty of us were outside and waited for the monsters to attack us.

But then a figure appeared from the woods and scanned the situation. From the structure I could see it was a boy but I couldn't distinguish any characteristics. Instantly a sword appeared in his hand, one that resembled Riptide, Percy's weapon, but instead, swords blade was Celestial bronze fused with stygian iron. And he did the most natural thing in these situations. He attacked the monsters with such ferocity that he killed them all with ease.

But when he was done, something very strange happened. Lady Artemis appeared from the woods, ran to the man and tackled him from behind. As they fell three projectiles appeared from behind them and stuck into the tree, one had already hit the man on the back and one hit Artemis in her leg. That moment a manticore appeared from the woods, sure of his victory, but couldn't do anything before Artemis fired five arrows directly at him.

Artemis

After the council we had for Perseus, the things on Olympus between Zeus, Hera and Apollo weren't so good. Zeus blamed Hera for starting this whole war with her plan while Apollo was to blame for Octavian's actions. Even though Octavian was alive, after the Romans made peace with the Greeks, he hadn't caused much trouble. In fact he was too quiet, something that bothered me. And for the sake of the Greeks and my Hunters I decided to keep an eye on him. I knew that Apollo deserved a punishment for his acts but he was my brother and I couldn't see him suffer. So I tried to convince my father to see that his actions had a purpose of connecting the two camps for our own good. But in the end of every council, Zeus was seeing the facts more and more clearly.

And after a lot of boring councils, conversations, declaration of punishments, finally we agreed. Hera was to be confined on Olympus for a year, without interfering with anyone's life while Apollo would control not only the Sun car but also the Moon chariot for two years.

And now I could finally go to my Hunters to see their development. But as I flashed in the outskirts of the camp to make sure everything were quite I saw a manticore and I heard some voices from the camp. The only good thing was that the manticore hadn't noticed me yet.

I monitored it while it came close to the camp and saw someone killing the monsters that had surrounded the Hunters camp and had captured them. As he killed the last I saw the manticore ready to attack the man from behind and from my position the only thing I could do was to tackle the man to save him.

As I appeared I tackled the man, summoning my bow and killing the manticore with five arrows, three through its head and two through its torso. But I wasn't fast enough and I realized that one of the spikes had injured me while another had hit the man. My injury wasn't so important so I had to take care of the man who had risked his life for the Hunters. But first I needed to make sure the hunters are alright. So I quickly went to them. No one seemed to be injured except for Anna, something that worried me and I had to look into it but I had more urgent things now. I freed Thalia and while she helped her sisters, I went to the mysterious Man. As I approached him I paid attention to his sword, which seemed like Riptide, but this blade consisted of two metals, the second being stygian iron, so it had to be somebody from the Underworld.

First I had to make space to view the trauma so I used one of my knives and cut open the jacket. The man was already facing down, which made this easier. As I revealed the wound I could see that his injury wasn't so bad, but needed care. I shouted to my hunters that I needed some ambrosia, nectar and bandages. As I pulled out the spine, blood began to flow and I used my hand to stop the bleeding.

Thalia came with the things I needed and in no time the wound was covered and started healing.

"Who is he milady? The sword looks like Riptide"

"I know, let's see." I said while I turned the man around and took his hood off.

"Oh, Gods, better Anna doesn't see him"

"Yes, put Anna in her tent and I will go to her later. Now, let's take him to the medical tent."

After we had done all the things I fixed my leg with some bandages and some nectar over the wound. Then I gathered the hunters. All of them were fine, except for Anna. I told them about Percy and I saw that most of them didn't seem to bother as they knew about him. After that I checked on Anna.

"Milady, I am sorry." She said when she saw me entering. She was lying with her head covered in bandages.

"Do not worry" I said smiling. "You must act with more bravery and self-control. Now rest, there are some things to say."

"Thank you, milady."

Later I passed to see Percy. The moment I entered he started to stir. He was lying in a bed, half naked, with bandages around his torso. I gave him some moments to fully awaken and check his surroundings. Then he saw me.

"Lady Artemis." And he tried to bow, only to be stopped by the pain in his back.

"Rest, Perseus. I am here to only thank you for protecting my hunters with risk of your own life."

"But what happened. I don't remember a lot of things."

"After you killed the monsters a manticore attacked you from behind"

And then he noticed my leg.

"Then I have to thank you for saving my life." He simply said.

I smiled at him and started to leave but I couldn't help it.

"We have a lot to talk about" I told him, trying to be serious, noticing the color of his face vanishes.

Oh, I love torturing men.

But, I was drained and I went to my tent. I had instructed Thalia to enforce the security so I could relax. All these days my mind was full of different things. And now that I could actually rest something bothered me.

But my head was stuck on Percy.

It was such a unique case. Even for a man. After the events with Atlas before the titan war I respected him. He was doing such amazing things and took so many risks for his friend and even though he didn't get in over his head. He didn't even ask for something for himself when he could or something to help him. And now without second thought he jumped into action to protect the hunters and his niece and he didn't even recognize that it was a feat itself.

But enough about him. If he continues these acts of braveness and is stuck again in my thoughts I will turn him into a jackalope. That was my last thought before I drifted to a calm sleep.

Percy

Could it be? Artemis saved me from a manticore? And what did we have to talk about?

If there is something wrong I better start learning about jackalopes. At least I had saved the hunters. But I wanted to see Anna. I started to rise when pains made me lose control of my left hand and I fell off the bed with a noise that I didn't know my bones could make.

"And what were you supposed to do? Get out of bed?"

I heard a voice and I loved teasing Pinecone face.

"Yes mom."

At least the zap I got somehow made me feel my arm again and with a little help I was in my bed soon enough.

"Thank you, Thalia." I said.

"No, we thank you. If it weren't for you, we would be dead."

"It's nothing. I did what I had to do. But how is Anna? I saw her unconscious." I said as I tried again to stand up.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere. Anna is good and in her tent. It is better for her not to see you wounded. Apart from that, Artemis orders it."

She knew that I couldn't do anything about the last statement and that was the winning card. She laughed as she saw me quit my attempts and left.

They only thing I could do were to rest and heal.

The next morning, I was feeling better physically and when I saw Anna it improved my mood. She came with Thalia in the morning. She hugged me and even though it hurt I didn't say anything.

"Percy, thank you for protecting us" she whispered in my ear.

"I promised to look after you, didn't I" I whispered too.

"Now how about I get out of this tent?" I said facing Thalia.

"Like that?" she replied and pointed at me.

"Why what do I have?" I said observing myself. Apart from my pants been a little damaged and dirty and having my t-shirt replaced by bandages I wasn't that bad.

"Well, I had some stuff but they are-"

"Some girls found your tent and stuff when they patrolled and moved it in our camps. You should head that way before freely moving around the campers' she said winking.

What was that for? Girls. Anyway with a lot of effort I made to my tent and I put some fresh clothes I had packed. Anna waited for me and went to a pond nearby.

"I have asked Artemis and Thalia to have the camp settled somewhere near water so I could test my abilities." Anna said with pride while she made some water arise from the mass and form a little sphere.

"Let me teach you something then" I said and I took off my shirt and bandages as I sat down. "Now, take the water sphere and bring it on the wound." I instructed her I and heard a gasp when the water healed me.

"Now, we do not need those" and I made the water from the pond to come, take the bandages, wash them, fold them and ordered them to dry as they rest on the grass nearby us.

"I wish I could do that" Anna said as she was watching with her jaw dropped.

"It like the sphere you make, just a little more complicated. In time you will" I said as I put my shirt back.

"Now shall we continue" I said as a made a ball of water and evaporated.

"Show off. Now teach me" she said as I had her full attention.

Late on the afternoon we were done and we both had used a lot of energy. Anna had managed to make some water evaporate after some time but it was too energy consuming.

After we returned she went to eat with the hunt and I went to my tent. I knew it was a girl's thing only and I didn't want to cause any trouble. I was here only to heal from the wound and now that was done I could leave. So I started to pack my things.

After some time, I was finished and I could reach my destination within the day if I was lucky. But then Anna saw me as she was returning to her tent.

"You are leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I was only here to heal and rest for a bit. I shouldn't be a burden to the Hunters. I don't even know if everyone wants me here, you know, I am a man after all."

"You have earned the respect of all of us here" I said a voice, and when I turned I saw two silver eyes looking at me.

"Thank you Lady Artemis" I said as I bowed. "But I already have stayed too long for a man here. I should be going."

"And where exactly is the place where you headed?"

"Camp Jupiter. There are some things to discuss."

"Before you leave, how about we talk? I want to ask you for something" she said already going to her tent.

I turned to look at Anna, but she lifted her shoulders.

I walked to her tent and heard a voice calling me. As I went in she was already sitting and nodded me to sit across her.

"You said you were going to Camp Jupiter and so do the hunters. But, I have some jobs on Olympus and since the hunters were attacked yesterday, I would be calmer to know that you accompany them."

"I will what?" I said. That was something I didn't expect.

"I want you to accompany the hunters for the rest of the way to camp Jupiter. You know some of them and almost everyone respects you since you saved them from the monsters, except for one or two. One is a daughter of Athena and one of Ares, but I am sure they won't be too much trouble. So will you accept?"

Of course, I thought, the first was upset for Annabeth and the other for humiliating her father. But the rate was good. Two to twenty. I could live with that.

"I promise you milady that we are going to reach the camp safe and sound."

"Thank you Perseus, now I have to let the hunt know. After that I am going to leave. You must then speak to Thalia for any assistance she might want." She finished and got up and left the tent.

I had some time to gather my thoughts and prepare myself for the task ahead.

When I stepped out of the tent I saw Anna running towards me and hugging me.

"I feel safer already knowing that you will accompany us." She said and I smiled to her.

I saw that the hunters had already started to pack the camp and so I left Anna to go help them while I went to find Thalia.

"Artemis said that you may need some help" I told her as I approached her and she turned.

"Actually, no. Thank you, Percy. You have other things to do other than help us pack."

"You know me. I want to help" I said as I went to take care of my stuff.

In five minutes the hunters were ready and anxious to leave.

During the journey Anna was right beside me and she practiced with a ball of water and I told her some tip for her control over it. At some moment we stopped to rest and I found a chance to show Anna a new trick. So I took a water bottle and I made the liquid poor out and make a square cube in my hand. Then I made it ice and I heard a massive gasp and as I turned to see the hunters watching me with their jaws dropped. Okay, I thought. Time for a little show off. So I made the ice again water, made it fly between the hunters, and again brought it right in front of me, I raise its temperature to make it vaporize and then I made it appear in the bottle. The first hunter to speak was Arianna, the daughter of Ares. Bulky build, black hair and eyes that radiated hate and anger. Classic.

"And how could you use this in battle?" She challenged me. I made the water from five bottles to burst free and then guided them so they froze like handcuffs and some as a gag.

"How is that?" I asked and I made the ice liquid again and vaporized it. Most of the girls gaped at me.

"Break is over, get up" Thalia said as she was that Arianna was getting angrier. "Percy, stop showing off."

Around the afternoon we arrived in Camp Jupiter. I greeted the two guards in the tunnel since I knew them from the fifth Cohort.

We arrived in Principia a little after and that was where our first problem arrived.

"So, we greet the former Praetor of Rome"

"Don't you have anything better to do, augur?" I spat the last word.

"Oh but I do. I cleanse Rome from what drags it down" he said with a cruel smile and move towards me and then I sensed a weapon in his hand. A thing from the blessing of Hades?

So I shadow traveled behind him and uncapped Riptide in a matter of seconds.

"Drop it" I commanded as I held the blade in his neck.

Then he signaled and some soldiers appeared and threatened the Hunters. The bad thing that there were already some archers above our head so they couldn't do anything.

"Move away from me now and I will let the hunters live."

Without taking my sword off his neck, I circled around him and now I had the hunters in my back.

"Enough, Romans stand down" we heard a voice and I saw Frank coming with some Romans.

"I said Romans put your weapons down _now_." He said again, but none of the elite of Octavian was backing down.

"Why do you do this?" I asked him.

"I just want to see you destroyed. You took from me Rome you Graecus scum. Now it is my turn." He snarled and one of his followers came close to us to give him a crossbow but then an eagle flew with a great speed, grabbed the weapon from inside Octavian's hand and transformed to Frank again, now at my side with the crossbow pointing at Octavian.

"Retrieve your man now and they may live." From the corner of my eye I saw more Romans gathering around us. But again we were surrounded. And one wrong move and maybe one of the Hunters was dead.

"NOW" boomed Frank.

"NO" shouted Octavian and threw his dagger at me. I dodged it, caught it in the air and threw it back at him.

He was stunned at looked down at the impaled dagger. In the instant the dagger hit him I regret killing him. But, not only he wanted and nearly managed to destroy Camp Half-Blood but also now he wants to kill the Hunter that I had to protect, with one of them being Anna. I knew I would lose control when I saw him but now I cared more for Anna than sending this so called demigod into the Underworld.

"Kill them all" he managed to say before crumpling to the ground. I saw the archers firing their crossbows and I leaped between them and the hunters.

And I waited to be hit a couple of times before I hit the ground. But the pain never came.

I looked around me as I stood up and I saw Artemis in front of us as she had her bow drawn and destroyed each arrow been fired from the crossbows with her own.

"Praetor, please make sure that something like that will never occur again," she ordered, taking in the archers who were on their knees, terrified. Her eyes were furious.

Frank bowed to the "I will my lady." The Romans took the weapons from Octavian's followers and lead them to their punishment.

As Artemis watched them Anna came to hug me.

"Don't do that again. Please".

"Don't worry. I am going to be fine I guess"

"Yet again Percy you help and save the Hunt with success, putting it before your life. You must be rewarded and I know how. Hunters, go to my temple and await me there." Artemis said.

 **Well. This is it. Again thank you all for your support and everything. I hope I did surprise you with a way or another. The thing between them is starting to grow, but Percy grieves inside, and I think that we are going to see it in the next chapter.**

 **Please review for anything you do like, don't like, wish to see, want to see etc.**

 **See you.**


	7. Final Goodbye

**Hello everyone. Thank you very much for the reviews, favorites, follows, views.**

 **I am sorry for not updating sooner. I said I would do my best, but I have a lot of jobs in addition to the classes I attend.**

 **You may have seen that I have given names to the chapters but there might be some changes.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it!**

 **(And something for a reviewer: Ευχαριστώ Κάλτσα!)**

 **Everyone else, please don't mind it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***Small changes***

Artemis

After what happened that night in the camp, I had formed a plan in my mind. But first I had to be sure of Percy's intentions. And what better by letting him lead the hunt? Meanwhile, I asked a hearing from Zeus.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, Father. I have a request for the Hunt." I said as I bowed.

"I will call a Council," he said. "The Hunt is a very important matter."

He said and slammed the master bolt into the ground, making the council members appear.

"We are gathered here since Artemis want to ask something for the hunt."

"Actually father," I cut in, "Some _body_ , not some _thing_."

"What do you mean? Explain yourself."

"Not many of you know but two nights ago the Hunters were attacked in my absence. But there was somebody who was nearby and without hesitation attacked and killed the monsters but he was injured in the process. He has shown great courage and will to help us and I want him to help the hunt"

"What, you mean you want a _man_ in your hunt?" shouted Apollo and stood up from his throne. But Zeus glared him murderously and sat down immediately.

"And who this man may be?"

"The man is Perseus Jackson." I said and waited for the reactions of Poseidon, Hestia and Hades, as he was their champion.

"And what is your plan?" asked the Lord of the Seas gripping his trident. He looked at me with eyes so identical yet so different from Percy's.

"Well, I was thinking of him as a guardian. To give him a variation of the blessing I give to the Hunters and become the Hero of the Hunt. I thought of him for several reasons. Firstly, he is somebody I respect and so do most of the Hunters. Also we all know him and he will try not to go against my rules. Also he will be with Anna, something which will no doubt be good for both of them. And he will have a purpose." I said, to clear the air a bit.

"I agree" said Hestia. "I think Perseus will heal faster around a new family now that Annabeth is no longer in the Camp and will be difficult for him to be there.

"In one condition. If we agree on this, Percy will be the one to decide. And he will have more freedom than the hunters about what he will do in his spare time." Poseidon declared. "You will not order my son around like one of your huntresses."

I knew that it was the best deal I could make. "Of course, my Lord."

It was decides and agreed since no one was objecting.

"Council dismissed." Declared Zeus and flashed away as did most of the council members.

The first to approach me was my brother.

"So, little sis. Why do you need Percy with you?"

"First I am not your little sister. And it is not your business."

"I will find out eventually," he said and before flashing away. Before he left, he winked at me.

Gods I want to kill him sometimes.

"I hope that Perseus is to be treated with respect, or else you hunters will feel the wrath, living or not." Hades watched me with narrowed eyes.

"Of course, Lord Hades. I will make sure of that." And the Lord of the Dead flashed away.

"Don't make me regret agreeing." Said Hestia. "I know that this will be good for Percy and Anna. You are to be held responsible if something was to happen to any of them."

"Don't worry Lady Hestia. Nothing will go wrong." I said and flashed out before anymore Gods came to threaten me if anything was to go wrong.

And it was for the best that I flashed out because the whole plan would be cancelled before it even began.

I flashed in time to the Romans camp to protect Percy and the Hunt from some arrows. I understood immediately what had become from the dead body of Octavian. I knew he tried something, but for the good of the Hunt, Percy was here. And once more I saw that he would risk his life for the Hunt, throwing himself between the hunters and the arrows.

I looked around me and I noticed Frank Zhang.

"Praetor, please make sure that something like this will never occur again."

He nodded and I watched as the Romans took Octavian's followers away. But from the corner of my eye I saw something that revealed to me Percy's softer side. I saw Anna hugging him. I knew she was scared for her uncle, she feared that she would lose him. And he responded to the hug, assuring her of his presence.

"Yet again Percy you helped and saved the Hunt with success, putting the lives of my Hunters before yours. You must be rewarded and I know how. Hunters go to my temple and await me there." I instructed. Then I was left with Percy and I put my hand in his shoulder as I flashed us somewhere else. We appeared in Delos, the island where I had spent my early years. I'd always had a fondness for it. Nowadays Delos is not inhabited and is used as an archeological site for the visitors.

"My lady, can I ask why are we here? And where is here?" he asked.

"We are in the island of Delos." I said as I remembered the last time I was here. With my brother, running away from my father.

"That's where you were during the-". I didn't let him finish.

"We are here for another reason Perseus. I have an offer for you."

"You have and offer for me? To answer no I do not want to be turned into a jackalope" he said and I saw the color leave his face. It was so funny that I made a mental note to scare him more often.

"Actually, no. I want to offer you a place into the Hunt."

"You do what? You are kidding me right? Come on, where are the cameras? I know we are live on Olympus."

"Perseus. This is no trick. I offer you to become the Hero of the Hunt. Something like a guardian to the hunters. I saw your actions and I know most of them respect you."

"I…I don't know what to say. I am honored. But I don't think I am suitable to help the hunt."

"Really? You survived two major wars and in both of the you played determinant role. You have killed many Titans and Giants, you are the Leader of the two Camps and you also have already save the Hunt two times. I do not think there is someone more suitable."

"If you say so, then I accept, my Lady". At that moment I understood that I had before me a man that defied all my thoughts about men. He had done all these things and yet not only he was humble but he didn't think much about them. But I snapped myself to concentrate.

"Repeat after me then. I Perseus Jackson, pledge myself to Artemis..."

"I Perseus Jackson, pledge myself to Artemis."

"…To help and secure the Hunt..."

"To help and secure the Hunt."

"…From any danger may arise with my life"

"From any danger may arise with my life".

"I accept your oath," I said and he started glowing in silver.

Percy

When Artemis told me that she wanted to tell me something I imagined I did something wrong during the time I escorted the Hunters. But this, this was something far from my imagination. And now the power surge felt good. I could see myself surrounded by a silver light. Immediately my senses sharpened and I could feel the difference between mortal and immortal. Or semi immortal actually.

"That was cool," I said grinning.

"We must go back to Camp Jupiter to report to the Hunters," Lady Artemis said. "They must be notified of this."

"Wait, I want to ask you something. Now that I am, what you called me? A guardian and part of the Hunt, do I need to follow you wherever you go?"

"I said you are the Hero of the Hunt, and no, you can move freely when we are camping, but I should know where you will be, in case we need something. I will be in camp Jupiter, report to me when you can," Artemis said and flashed away.

Perfect. It hadn't been five minutes I was in the Hunt and already now I was 7000 miles away from it and without a direct route to it. The only way was to shadow travel. Hope it won't be so tiring now.  
At least I will find the opportunity to talk to some people, arrange a few things and say a last goodbye. I was delaying on purpose to find the strength to do so. I was weak without her. But I needed to go on. For her. For me. She gave her life for me.

After some time, and two or three calculations that scared the Hades of some pedestrians, I was finally in New York. I decided that first I could tell my mother. The visit wasn't too long and my mother didn't seem worried about the role. She was sad not to have me around but she understood. And I promised that I would visit when I could and was around.  
Then I headed to the camp. I shadow traveled onto the main road so I could walk all the way. But when I approached I saw something I did not expect. Chiron was right to the Tree and Peleus was whining?

I came close and Chiron turned to see me.

"Percy, I thought you left. What brings you here?"

"Hello, Chiron. Well, some things happened after I left."

And I explained them all.

"Interesting, Lady Artemis chose a man for the Hunt. Well, you are the best I can imagine for this spot."

"But, why are you here Chiron, shouldn't you be in the Big House?"

"No Percy. I retired. I wanted to do it after the battle of Manhattan. I thought we would have peace. But then the giant war came and I felt obligated to help. Now, I'm leaving and I am happy for this decision. The camp is safe, the Greeks and Romans work together and all of you can at least live safe and rest. And now it is my turn."

"But, who will be the new Director? And what if we need something?" I asked and tears came to my eyes. I couldn't lose another person who was important to me.

"You can always I.M. me. But there are always two places that I could rest after I travel. Oh, and about the camp director, you would be surprised. Now go Percy. Do not worry I will be fine. You turned to be the greatest hero ever lived. It was my honor to teach you."

"No Chiron, it was my honor to have you as a mentor" I said and hugged the Centaur.

I continued my way to the camp and I turned to see a figure that I knew as a mentor, a friend and sometimes as a father.

As I came to the pavilion I saw Grover and Juniper.

"Percy, hi" Juniper said as Grover hugged me.

"Juniper may I borrow him for a second?"

She smiled and Grover looked at me.

"You are immortal. How?" he asked as we were away from any random ear.

"Artemis. I joined the Hunt as a guardian, or Hero" I said and I could see he tried not to faint.

After making him refocus on me, I told all my little adventures. But I could see he was a little jealous. From his point of view I would be almost all day around Artemis, to whom he was secretly in love with, as all satyrs were.

"And now Chiron" I finished.

"He needs rest Percy. He had been doing it for eons."

"Tell me. Who is the new director?"

"You must see for yourself. But I have to go now"

Before I could ask why heard a voice.

"Percy?"

When I turned I lost my breath. Calypso was freed from her prison by a guy who was next to her, holding her hand and grinning like crazy.

"Leo, Calypso! I don't believe it." I said after the first shock and I hugged them both. I smelled again the cinnamon. I had almost forgot her face.

"Well, someone did come back after promising it to me." Calypso told me and Leo blushed. And I was hurt.

"I am sorry. I-" I started to apologize.

"No need Percy. I learn what happened. I know you had good intentions. Its all good" the immortal Titaness stopped me. I nodded with a smile.

"And how exactly did you manage it?"

"Well, I found a device from Odysseus that helped me guide Festus 2.0 in Ogygia."

I was very happy for them. Even though she understood, I still felt guilty for not trying to help Calypso escape from Ogygia. But I just couldn't. Hera had washed my memory clean. We caught up but I had some jobs to finish before returning to Artemis. I waved them goodbye and I went to see the new camp director before going to a special place.

As I came in the Big House I heard someone shouting.

"In Atlantis, don't you knock?"

"Nico? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same for you."

"I came looking for the new activities director."

"What, I will call him. Nico, come here now" he joked and I was stunned yet again. Not for the fact that Nico was the director but that Nico joked.

"Congratulations for the new post. But, something must have happened. I see you are a new man. Did some girl steal your heart?"

"Thank you very much. Look Percy I have something to tell you. I am more into guys. For some time you had a special place in my heart. But now Will is."

"You do what? I did what? Hold on- give me a minute here." I said. I saw him as a brother and he liked me. I was glad he spoke like he no longer felt that way-I didn't want to hurt him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to react that way. I hope that the things about you two work out."

"Thank you, Percy. I understand you, it's not the easiest thing to hear, or say for that matter. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to see some friends before joining the Hunt." It was now my turn to stun him

"You what? Explain!" And so I did.

"And now you head for Camp Jupiter?

"Actually, I intended to find you. I want help seeing Annabeth for one last time."

"I will help you, but don't do anything stupid. And please, if you do, try not to hit me with a shovel."

"Don't worry. I am heading for the Underworld. I just need two things. A safe passage to Annabeth and a big red rubber ball, a promise Annabeth had given to Cerberus."

"Will do my friend. Do not worry. Now go quickly or you may piss off a certain goddess of Olympus that may hate men."

I said goodbye to the most of my friends and started shadow traveling again. After a while I was in Los Angeles. I had appeared near the DOA recording studios so I decided to walk to there. I was a little too drained to use my powers again.

As I walked in I remembered the first time I was here. The memories started to flow but I stopped them.

"Perseus Jackson. Will you finally make up your mind about dying?" Charon asked.

"I intend to stay alive. I hope you are informed of my presence."

"Of course, you are to be boarded to the next elevator, and here is the ball. Who is it for?"

"A friend of mine. You may know him. He has three heads" I remarked as I stepped into the elevator boat. He paled on hearing my friend. If he could get paler.

We followed the same road I remembered from my first time here. After reaching the shore, I went to find Cerberus. The moment he saw me and my gift, he was like a puppy. I threw the ball and saw as the three heads starting arguing about the ball. I quickly took the right line and arrived after some walk in Elysium. I had hoped Nico had pulled a few strings; otherwise I could search here for an eternity. But then I saw her.

"Annabeth". A simple word, her name but it meant so much. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Percy" she said and I stare in the two grey eyes I loved and I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I realized it was the first time I cried after she died. I had tried to play the Hero for everyone and I could now understand that that hurt me.

She reached out her arm, wiped away the tears and raised my head so that I was looking at her.

"Please Percy, do not cry for me. I did what you always did for me and everyone. You deserve to live and help people, just as you always had done." She said and hugged me as I finally let all the sadness and pain wash away.

After a while I pulled myself together and looked at her. I hadn't realized before but these feelings were weighed me down and didn't help me think or act straight.

"Please Percy, don't be like this. I will always love you. Do not forget that."

"It's that it seems so unfair. The fates owned us a happy life together. I love you. I always will. I will never forget you, no one will, ever. You will be remembered and recognized by every demigod as one of the Greatest Heroes ever lived."

"I know it is unfair. And thank you for all that you ever did for me. But I have to go. Please, live your life. I love you."

I couldn't say anything. I watched as she started walking away and I lost her in the crowd. I felt so heartbroken like never before. Up until now I couldn't understand the loss. But now I had to move on. It's the least I owe her. I have to honor her memory and that's what I will do.

But now I had to focus to the tasks at hand. I had to meet Artemis. I didn't wish to be turned into animal before I even started my job. So I shadow traveled again. At least now I had closed a chapter of my past. I had said the last goodbye but that didn't meant that I would forget all the moments and things Annabeth had given me. I would always honor her for sacrificing herself. But now I was calmer inside.

As I made the last travel and appeared into New Rome, I fell over a very angry Artemis.

"Tyche is not in your favor today Perseus" I heard her scream as I ran for my life. And yes she was right as I was blocked from some Hunters.

"He is like everyone else. The say something and they never do it." Said Arianna.

"Why do you run Perseus?" I heard Artemis. And I knew that I was in trouble when I found that I couldn't not shadow travel from exhaustion. Great.

 **This is it. Again I hope you enjoy it. Please review for anything that you don't like or want to comment, suggest etc. Thanks again for everything.**

 **In the next chapter we will start seeing the main pairing of the story. But I will leave some things to your imagination before the next chapter is posted.**

 **See you.**


	8. The first day

**Hello, guys! Thank you very much for everything!**

 **I want to apologize for not updating for quite some time but I had a lot of work.**

 **Anyway, new chapter. Hope you like it. Continue reviewing, please! It helps me so much.**

 **(* Here is the new version, enjoy! Thanks Johanna for one more time!)**

 **(*small changes)**

Anna

I couldn't believe Percy would give his life for the Hunt. He did it while I was unconscious the previous night and before, with the Romans. He stood for us, fearless, and even leaped in front of the arrows.

I knew he was brave and the best fighter. But it was the first time I saw him in action.

After he saved me and taught me use my powers I didn't think that I could admire and love him more. But I was wrong. And the time we spent during the journey was amazing. I wished that he could stay with me, with us. He would be the brother I never had. But that was wishful thinking. He was a man and men didn't have a place in the hunt.

But now the only thing I was thinking was what Artemis would want with him, and what about the reward she said. What could it be?

"Anna, are you okay?" I heard Thalia ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking" I replied.

"What? About Percy? Don't worry, he will survive, hopefully"

I must have grimaced as she quickly added "Kidding".

We arrived at the temple and the only thing that we could do was wait. We were spread around the temple when Artemis came back, without Percy, something that made the blood drain from my face.

"Hunters. I have an announcement to make. Please do not overreact and see the facts as they are. All these years we have known each other, I taught you to keep a distance from men as the majority of them do not treat others, and especially women, right. But in the population of men, there is an exception."

"Don't tell us that a man is going to join the Hunt" said Arianna as she made a vomiting gesture. The other hunters looked like they wanted to agree.

"Firstly, show respect and do not interrupt me. And secondly, yes, a man has joined the hunt."

My first thought was Percy, and so did to the most of the Hunters. The reactions varied. For example, my smile started from one ear and ended to the other. Thalia had her jaw dropped as most of the Hunters. Arianna and Electra, a daughter of Athena, were red from their anger.

"Milady, with all due respect, why would you make such a decision?" asked Thalia after the first shock was over.

"The reasons are many Thalia, and the main is for your safety. He will be a Hero of the Hunt, something like a protector for you when I am not around."

"But, why him? He is just a common man" burst Arianna.

"A common man doesn't win two major wars, does not risk his life for the hunt and not brag about it and a common man most certainly does not give away immortality twice to help others. So Percy is not a common man and mind your tone please." Artemis said in a strangely quiet tone. A thought started shaping into my head but I put it aside for the moment.

"And where is the so called guardian now?" asked Electra, with sarcasm in her voice. She was clearly expecting that he was too lazy to show up.

"He is in Delos, where I left him. But I told him to come here and report to me when he can, implying next morning." Said Artemis and her tone implied that no more questions were to be asked.

"Now, go train in archery and report to me when you finish. Oh, Arianna and Electra, after the end of the class, you will retrieve all the arrows and make sure that they are sharp." She said and flashed away.

At least, some justice. Percy deserves respect. But I made sure these two would have a lot of work since some of my arrows hit something hard or flew of the target. And I saw some of my sisters did that too. In the end Arianna and Electra were so angry that they declared the lesson over and went to do their job. The night came to pass quickly, but full of excitement. I couldn't believe it. Percy has joined the hunt and we would spend a lot of time together. But the morning passed and Percy was nowhere to be seen. At noon Artemis flashed in.

"I have some news. The followers of Octavian has been punished by being stripped of their rank. They will also have to learn to walk on four legs, since I turned them into jackalopes for a week." She said after gathering us around.

"Now, where is Percy?"

No one answered and I was ready to tell her that he didn"t appear but Thalia understood what I wanted to do and glanced me with a do-not-speak glare.

"He didn't appear, did he?"

"No, milady. He hasn't appeared yet."

"He is in big trouble. Get ready, we are going to give him a welcome the moment he steps in New Rome."

Great. Now not only he going to be punished but also two specific Hunters now had a big grin on their faces.

After a while we were all ready and Artemis marched in before as. And around two blocks from the temple Artemis was suddenly on the ground and Percy was on top of her.

"Tyche is not on your favor today Perseus" I heard her scream and I face palmed my face when I saw him get up and start running straight to us. The moment he noticed us he paled.

"He is like everyone else. The say something and they never do it." Arianna commented.

"Why do you run Perseus?" Artemis said when she finally caught up with him.

He blanched.

"To my temple, now. You have the noon free till I summon you" Artemis said at us.

 _Please don't harm him_ I prayed and before leaving, Artemis turned to me.

"I will try not to."

Artemis

Hearing Anna praying for Percy made me calm a little. But I had to make Percy pay for his disobedience in his first day at the hunt.  
He shouldn't give any reason to the Hunters to say things about him.  
As we walked to the temple I noticed something. The last days, when he was walking he had his head a little low and he hunchbacked. But now he had changed his stance. He walked with more confidence in a way that showed his power. But I put these thoughts away as we reached the temple.

"I hope you have a very good explanation for your absence."

"I had to inform my family for my decision and I traveled from where _you_ left me to Manhattan and then to Long Island." I couldn't believe my ears when I heard him emphasize that "you" in a playful way. He was impossible. I left him around 7000 miles away and he wasn't even angry.

"Anything else Perseus?" I asked and I saw him trying to control his emotions.

"I…I went to the Underworld." He finally said.

"You went to see her?" For a reason I wanted to be sound unaffected but I didn't manage it.

"For the final time" he said and dropped on the couch as he let the tension he had built up.

"I saw her and after that, I thought I was better. But I can't do this." he said.

Before me was a broken man, someone that tried to hide his emotions, sadness and pain to be the Hero for everyone. But this last act was too heavy. So I did the only thing I could. I approached him, sat beside him and hugged him. After some time he calmed and pulled himself together. "I am sorry Lady Artemis. It is just too difficult. I thought that if I saw her and say goodbye I would move on, but I was wrong." He said looking straight into my eyes.

"I don't know what you are through, nor can I imagine. But I want to help you, just how you help me and the Hunt. Are you better?"

"Yes, thank you. Anyway, do you have any jobs for me?" he asked innocently.

He tried to dodge the punishment.

"Actually, I do. You are going to ready dinner for the girls when they are here, after that you will clean the temple and tomorrow morning you will ready breakfast and ready the arrows for the practice"

His eyes widened. "But I am a guardian, not a servant."

"No, you are punished." I said and a smirk appeared on my face.

"Oh well," he signed. "Can't do much about it. Bring them in" he said and I flashed away to find them.

"We hope that she will punish him for what he is. A man." I heard Arianna telling to some hunters while I was approaching them.

"I would prefer you don't spoil Perseus image to the Hunters. I do not care for your personal rivalry with him" I declared to her as she felt my presence and turn to me.

"Now, off you go to the temple, all of you. And I will not tolerate bad behavior. Am I clear?" I asked the Hunters as they gathered around. They all nodded and headed to the temple.

"Milady, are you sure this decision will help the Hunt?" asked Thalia as she waited to accompany me back.

"Of course. Not only will I be more carefree about your protection when I am not around. Also you can learn a lot of things from him and teach him also. After all that happened he needs a family, people who can rely on and help him move."

"I will count on your judgment. And I noticed that most of the girls are good with him. I say most since two or three are a little irritated and a specific hunter is glowing with happiness."

"Yes, Anna needs Percy. In his face she sees a big brother. But I think Percy needs her as well. Even though he doesn't show it."

"After the war he closed himself off. I want to help him but I can't. What do you propose Lady?"

By the time she asked the question we reached the temple and I was happy since I could avoid it with ease.

"We will see to it another time. Let's make sure first that there are no casualties from the job I assigned Percy to."

But as I stepped in the kitchen I forgot how to speak. And not because the things went wrong. But because from all these millennia, I couldn't make the Hunters sit so quietly before a meal.

"Oh good. You are here." Percy said and pointed to two empty chairs on the head of the table. We sat but I couldn't see or smell any food. And he had to ready dinner.

"So, what will we eat Perseus? I see no food."

"That's the good part. What do you want to eat Milady?" he asked imitating a waiter taking an order.

"Anything?" I asked and he nodded his head. So I ordered the first thing it popped in my mind.

"I want a medium rare steak with some rice, a green salad and some water, please" I said. And I was holding my breath waiting for Percy"s reaction, as did the Hunters. He smiled, raised his hands and simply clapped. And instantly what I had ordered appeared before me.

All the Hunters were looking, with their jaws dropped, at the food and then at Percy. Then again at the food.

"Can we eat it?" asked Thalia. I took the fork and the knife, cut a piece and tried it. And I could tell it was the best steak I had ever eaten, and I had tasted a lot of steaks. But I contained my excitement and replied simply. "It's ok."

The hunters burst out ordering their foods in unison and I saw Percy making a face for my statement.

"Ladies, please quite. Order one by one. Now, what will you have Anna?" he asked and started taking orders. But I forgot about the Hunters and I dig into my food. I know, I am a goddess and I do not need mortal food. But, first I was the only Olympian that used to live in the mortal world and eat their food and secondly, the taste was something else. But I noticed that after all the Hunters had a cooked meal in front of them, Percy left.

He did it so that he will not trespass I started thinking and then got lost to my thoughts only to be brought back to reality by Thalia.

"Milady? Milady? Speak to me."

"I am sorry Thalia. I was thinking about something" I lied. For a strange reason Percy was a lot in my thoughts lately. "What happened?"

For a reply she nodded sideways and I focused on Percy, who had returned in the room.

"Do you want anything? Some of the Hunters ordered a dessert so I was thinking if I could go to my room."

"Don't you live in the dog's house?" I heard Arianna whispering and I noticed that Percy picked that up also. He didn't comment, though.

"No I do not need you for anything else. You have to clean up and then you are free for the night. Girls, tomorrow you have training and Percy will help you, while I have some jobs to attend to. Goodnight." I said and flashed in a place I hadn't visited due to the war and all.

As I flashed into my chariot, my appearance changed. I usually wear a tunic with my hair into a ponytail. But when I am in the moon chariot I wear a long gossamer dress and I have my hair held up. The thing is that I feel a little more comfortable in this form. Maybe it is because I am alone. But I come here when I want to be alone and think. And now I want to think about the hunt. And Percy.

Percy

The whole preparing a meal process went quite good. Except for some comments from Arianna. But I understood her. I had humiliated her father. But I wouldn't bother with her. Now I had to clean up. I tried to figure a way to do that. If I had made them appear, why not make them disappear. So I prayed to the gods, and clapped my hands. And the plates and the food had disappeared. So finally I could rest. I decided to go to the temple of Neptune. He was my father. Or is it just Poseidon? Whatever, I didn't have the mental calmness to figure it. Or the strength. All the shadow travel, the trick with the food had physically exhausted me. But also I was mentally tired. All the emotional bursts drained me. As I prepared to leave Anna came to me with a smile in her face.

"Hey, Percy. Are you leaving?"

"Anna, hi. Yes, I am very tired. I want to rest so that tomorrow I can protect the Hunt, and you."

"Can you come for a bit? I want to show you something". Even though the only thing I wanted was to take a bath and sleep I couldn't resist her.

"Of course, lead the way". I said and she started climbing the stairs. Great, it would be a miracle if I could reach the destination. But after a while the last flight of stairs came into view. She led me to the roof and I could say that the view was breathtaking. From up here we could see pretty much all of Camp Jupiter. "When did you find this place?" I asked her.

"When Artemis left us to wait, I searched the place and I found some pretty amazing things."

"I this is the best place. Peace and quiet." I said as I made myself comfortable.

"So, how are the things in the Hunt going?" I asked her. I had to learn as many things as I could.

"Now that you are here things are going to change for the better. But it is nice. I have learned a lot of things and most of the girls are good."

"Let me guess, Arianna and Electra give you a hard time?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Or a little lighting" she said cracking a smile. So Thalia has been looking after her. I made a mental note to thank her.

"And what about you?" she asked. I didn't expect such a question.

"What about me?"

"How are you? About Annabeth and joining the Hunt. How do you feel?" I could sense she cared.

"I'm trying to get over it. It's difficult, but I think the Hunt will help me" I said.

"I can see that you did something concerning her. Don't tell me you went to see her?" she gasped as it hit her. She looked at me and I didn't have to say anything to confirm her suspicion. She just came closer to me and hugged me.

And because my exhaustion I couldn't help it and I fell asleep.

I was in a weird dream. I was in the Moon chariot and Artemis was there but was different. She was beautiful. No, she was breathtaking. She is always beautiful. And she was lost in her thought. What could she be thinking? Whatever it was it made her happy. She had a nice smile. Wait. From when do I find a virgin goddess breathtaking?

At least I was woken up before my mind could start making stories. But the way I was woken up hurt.

As the lighting hit me I launched into my feet only to see Anna and Thalia rolling on the floor laughing.

"Yes, laugh at the lightning woken clown" I said and tried to keep a straight face. But I joined them. Thalia was the first to stop laughing and turned to me.

"I want to see you laughing when you go down and see that you already had to prepare breakfast for the hunters." Oh God. Artemis will kill me I thought.

So I run towards to kitchen and in my rush I didn't realize the whole plan Thalia and the Hunters had organized. Because somebody by mistake had left some marbles in the first step. The result. Me falling down the stairs with some loud and cracking noises. So, I found myself in a weird tangled position at the end of the stairs. I was hurt all over my body and the Hunters were all around me laughing. Well except for Anna. She had managed to get down behind me and was now looking me with concern. When I tried to move I found out that I should have broken something.

"And that's for your presence here, boy" said Arianna. Great, now I knew that she wasn't above physical violence even worse.

At that time Artemis flashed in and saw the whole situation.

"What is going on here?" she demanded. I tried to stand up only to fall again. At least now I knew what I had broken. My left leg.

"Thalia, explain. Now, before I start losing my temper"

"Well,-"

"I am clumsy." I stated and cut off Thalia. I knew she had to reveal the guilty.

"I woke up and rush to the kitchen to serve the Hunters. But I fell, " I said as I made another attempt to rise.

"So, you tell me you fell from the stairs. Really? Thalia, I ask again. Who is responsible for this?" Great, now she knows when I lie.

But before she could talk Apollo flashed in.

"Gods, don't be so harsh on him." He said earning an arrow an inch next to his head.

"Why are you here?" she said already having drawn another arrow.

"I need help."

 **That's it. Again thank you for everything and sorry for not updating often.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review for anything. From errors to recommendations.**

 **Again thank you. Bye!**


	9. A new adventure

**Hi guys! I can't believe it. 8 chapters and +10.000 views! You are awesome. Please review for anything! It helps me so much! The story continues and in this chapter I will try something new, regarding the story. Hope you like it.**

 **I am sorry for not updating but I hope this chapter will compensate for that.**

 ***small changes***

Artemis

When I told him that I would take his place on the Moon chariot for the night I thought I was doing him a favor. Now he had another one to ask. And not only that, but he interrupted me. I knew what Arianna had done and I wasn't expecting Percy to lie. At the moment I couldn't see why, but in time I would see the reason. And the worst part was that I couldn't understand what Apollo could want from him.

"Well? Will you help me?" he asked.

"What exactly do you want?" I said without taking my eyes from Percy and the Hunters.

"Well, I have a daughter. And…" At least that meant a new recruit. But it also meant some poor woman who he'd probably slept with.

"You don't have to say another world. I understand. But right now I have-"

"I'll go" said Percy, interrupting me. "I can help your daughter."

"And how exactly will you do that?" I asked skeptically, pointing at his leg. But Apollo already had the answer. He snapped his fingers, healing the wound. "Come Percy, I will give you the details when we get there." My brother said as he flashed himself and Percy out.

I couldn't believe him. I should have let father turn him into a mortal.

"Off to training, except for Thalia" I said to the Hunters.

"But, milady we didn't get breakfast" Anna protested.

"Find something" I said simply as I nodded Thalia the way.

"Were we going Milady?" she asked.

"You will help me find a camping spot and clear the area of any monsters that might be around." I replied as I flashed us into a forest in Northern America from where we would try to find a good spot.

During the travel we didn't talk, trying not to be spotted from any group of monsters that might be there. And it gave me an opportunity to think about Percy. Why would he lie to cover Arianna? I had to punish her for hurting him. I feel obligated to do so since he was here because of me. Such thoughts went around my mind and I almost hit a tree.

"Are you ok milady?" Thalia asked with a concerned look in her face at my lack of balance

"Very well, don't worry. What about this spot right here? " I asked as we approached a clearing. There didn't seem to be any monsters around, and I didn't sense any so I flashed us back to camp Jupiter and found the Hunters in the training field all gathered in one place and I knew that something had happened.

As I walked towards them, the crowd parted. Anna was lying on the ground with an arrow stuck in the right side of her chest and Layla above her trying to calm her and heal the wound, since she was a daughter of Apollo and one of the Medics. Layla looked at me grabbing the arrow and I understood that she was going to pull it out.

"What happened here?" I asked as I knelt near Anna and held her hand trying to distract her and get her to look at me.

"I am sorry milady. It is my fault" she replied as she winced from pain as the arrow was removed.

"Nonsense, you were the right one." Answered Amber, a daughter of Demeter.

"We will see whose fault it is after Anna is treated" I said as I helped Layla bandage Anna and transport her to the temple while I let the Hunters go for the day.

I left Anna to rest for the day and I waited for Percy to tell him the news. I prayed that he would take the news calmly, otherwise the girl who was responsible would be in a lot of trouble, and I had a good idea of who she was.

Percy

I couldn't believe my luck. Apollo had saved me from Artemis's questions. On top of that he fixed my leg. All I had to do now, according to Apollo, was get in the hospital, find Beatrice and manage to take her away from her grandmother who was abusing her. That was the reason why Beatrice was in the hospital. After her mother had died in a robbery, as Apollo explained to me, she stayed with her grandparents. At first she was happy, but after her grandfather died from an illness, her grandmother blamed her for everything and started hitting her.

This time her relative had threw her onto the floor where the little girl had broken a vase and so she had cut her hands and face. She had also hit her head on the ground. Her grandmother claimed that Beatrice had hurt herself while playing in the park. When I learned all this, my anger started rising and wanted to help Apollo's daughter however I could. When the receptionist asked me, I told her that I was a family friend that had learnt about the incident. When I entered the room I saw Beatrice in a bed with bandages in her hands and head. She was around 13, with blond hair and a beautiful face that reminded me of her father. When the little girl saw me she pulled her blanket over her head. I approached her and told her in calm voice that I didn't intend to hurt her and that her father had sent me.

"But he is dead" she said as she uncovered her face, peering at me suspiciously.

"Oh, no. He is alive and cares about you." The idea seemed to cheer up the girl since a smile appeared on her face.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice and turned to see Beatrice's grandmother. "What do you want with my girl?" she asked.

"I am here to take Beatrice to her father." I said firmly as I stood in front of Beatrice protectively.

"Her father is dead. Leave now or I will call security."

"Do it and the one that they will take away is you. I know about you hurting her" I replied. I watched as her face paled but she quickly regained control.

"Bullshit. You can't prove anything. You haven't got any proof about that." She said and made a move for Beatrice but I grabbed her hand.

"If you know who her father is it would be better to leave this room now."

"I do not know and I don't care either. Security, help" she yelled and a man from the hospital's security arrived.

"How can I help you?" he asked as he entered the room. Before she started talking I snapped my fingers and told the security man.

"This woman abuses this child and I am here to take her to safety. Please call the police and deliver her."

I knew that I shouldn't mess with the Mist, but it was needed for this girl's safety.

"Of course sir" he replied making Beatrice and her grandmother gape at him and them me. Beatrice's grandmother tried to protest as the man dragged her out but Chiron had taught me too well.

"So, ready to leave?" I said to Beatrice.

After a while we were out and she was extremely happy. And curious. She bombarded me with so many questions. Who was I, who her father was, how did I do that, if she could do it and so many more.

So while we walked to the meeting point I explained to her as much as I could. She finally believed me after I used my powers. By the time I saw Apollo she had accepted the fact that she was a demigod and ran to hug her father when I revealed him to her.

After some more explanations from her father and the decision to be part of the hunt it was time to go and Apollo flashed us in camp Jupiter. I expected the hunters to be in the temple but when we got there it was quiet and the only one around was Artemis with a weird look on her face.

After the introductions and everything Thalia came and took Beatrice to meet the other Hunters in the park and I was left alone with Artemis.

"Lady Artemis. Is everything ok? Because I see that something bothers you."

"Perseus, I would like you to be calm and try not to do anything that you will regret from your anger." She said and waited for my response. I nodded at her to continue. What could possibly be so bad that she would be afraid for my reaction?

"Anna was shot in the shoulder." I felt as if a knife had ripped me open.

"Is she-"

"She's alright," said Artemis quickly, seeing the panic in my eyes. "Do you know anyone who would hurt her?"

When I focused a name came to my mind. Arianna. I knew she did it. But I couldn't accuse her without evidence

"Take me to her" I said as anger boiled inside me, ignoring her question for now.

She guided me to her room without talking but inspecting me and waiting for my response.

When I got in, I saw Anna lying in her bed, her shoulder wrapped in gauze.

"How are you?" I asked as I sat beside her.

"It's nothing. It doesn't even hurt" she said and tried to stand to prove her point but fell on her back with pain written across her face. "Ok, maybe a little."

"Who did this?" I asked. "And why? What happened?"

"It was my fault Percy. Don't worry."

"Actually it wasn't." I heard a voice and saw that a girl was in the room too. Amber I thought.

"Go on." urged Artemis. I saw that she wanted to learn the truth also.

"We were practicing and we made it a contest between us. So we started and the two first were Anna and Arianna. Well in her last hit, Electra pushed Anna and she lost the shot. So Arianna commented that she saw a resemblance with you Percy. A poor excuse of a guardian, as she called you."

That comment hurt a lot, but I didn't say anything and waited for Amber to continue. "Well, after that Anna rushed towards Arianna to hit her but didn't make it as she had already shot her. Layla ran to Anna's side and Arianna told us that if anyone was to speak about this, that we would regret it. And then Lady Artemis and Thalia showed up.

"Thank you for telling us. And I promise you that nothing will happen to you" Artemis said to Amber.

"I will make sure of it" I said as I shadow traveled to were the hunters were.

I appeared in the park and I saw Beatrice talking to some girls while Thalia noticed me and understood what happened.

"Percy wait." She yelled before I grabbed Arianna and shadow traveled us somewhere we could be alone.

Alaska. The only place the gods couldn't save her or stop me.

We appeared in the glacier where I along with Frank and Hazel battled Alcyoneus and freed Thanatos.

"What are you doing?" she yelled as she pulled back and drew her bow.

"Why do you do this? First you made me fall down the stairs. Now you shot Anna. At least do it to me. It's me the one you hate; leave all the others out of it." I said. "I know you hate men and especially me giving my past, but I didn't join the hunt to make enemies. "

"You have too many things you should worry about Perseus Jackson. Me, it's the last you should worry about" she said in a cruel voice. "It was a silly mistake for you. My patron waited for this" she yelled and too late I understood what she meant as I felt the world go dark.

Nico

I was in the big House and getting ready to go to the pavilion when I appeared in the throne room in Olympus before the council and all my friends around me. But I noticed that there were more people in the room than the gods and the heroes of Olympus. Some of the counselors from the camp were here, centurions, Chiron, Lupa and minor gods, the hunters, the Council of Cloven Elders, some of the Amazons and many others that talked all at the same moment. Poseidon banged his trident onto the floor, cracking it, making all the walks to die down

"Father, why are we here?" asked Jason addressing his father.

"There has been an incident, a very serious one." Zeus said and glared at Poseidon.

"Percy is missing."

Shouts erupted all around the room. As I understood from the reactions, only Zeus, Poseidon, Artemis and the Hunters knew it. I saw Piper and Hazel pale, Jason looking lost, Leo combusting in flames from shock, Frank turning into a Dragon from anger, Triton creating a small earthquake, Chiron looking even older, Grover passing out, Lupa and her wolves growling and Anna crying.

And I, I was back in the Tartarus. Percy was like a brother to me. Whoever captured him, because he wouldn't be missing otherwise, must be very strong to manage to capture him. And I was afraid.

Zeus was the one this time to make everyone stop talking, well except for my father and Hestia.

"What do you mean is missing? Where is he?" my father erupted while Hestia seemed focus, as she was trying to locate him.

"Brother, please calm down. Let Artemis talk."

"I had warned you" said Poseidon standing up ready to attack her, only to find Hestia appear on his side and whispering something into his ear. He didn't sit, but didn't try to hurt Artemis again either.

Artemis talked about the incident that happened this morning and about Percy shadow traveling to where the hunters were. After that Thalia spoke and described how she saw him grabbing Arianna and shadow travel them out. By that time Poseidon had threw his trident into Ares, locking him into his chair. "You are the next to be held responsible after Artemis, should ever something happen to Percy."

"Brother, we should focus on finding Percy and we will deal with all the other things later." Zeus said.

"He isn't in America" said Hestia. "After I blessed him I could calculate with some deviation his location."

"So, it leaves us two places. Alaska and Tartarus" said Poseidon as he sat in his throne, the fear and agony drawn on his face.

"Wherever he is, we will find him." Said Jason trying to lift up the spirits. "We talk about Percy all the time as one of the greatest and strongest heroes ever lived. He survived Tartarus for your sake. He can survive this."

"We will have to prepare search units. We will meet tomorrow morning to discuss the details." Zeus said dismissing the Council.

"I have to tell Sally" Poseidon said while the other Gods left to find any clue about Percy or find people for the search teams. So the only ones left were Anna, Thalia, Chiron, Grover, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Hylla, Tyson, Will, the Stoll brother, Clarisse and some of the Centurions from camp Jupiter and me. We couldn't do much now so we ended up in Camp Half blood.

The only way we could smooth the pain of Percy's disappearance was to talk about his feats. This way we could be calmer after being reassured that he will always fight to live. So we sat in the beach and started telling stories about him.

Most of them I knew, except for some in his first mission in Alaska. The one that was most amazed by all these stories was Anna.

"I knew that he was powerful but now I know that he will destroy anyone who will be in his way" she whispered to Thalia.

The stories continued till late that night and the next morning we all came to the council with renewed will to find Percy and faith in him. But not all the beings were that determined.

I could see my uncle, Poseidon, look tired and devastated. My father and Hestia also. The only god who didn't seem to care so much about Percy was Ares but didn't show it that much since he was afraid a specific trident, or the owner.

"Most of us have used their influence and acquaintances for a clue about Percy. The only thing that we managed to find was that the last place him and Arianna got was Alaska." Zeus said and passed so that the whispers die down.

"So we will create some search teams and start from there. It is our only lead." Said Athena, as the brains of the operation. "And since it is beyond our reach the team will be consist from Jason, Frank, Leo, Nico, Tyson, Piper, Hazel, Thalia, Reyna and Hylla. You have the best chances in Alaska about finding Percy. While you are there, more teams will be created and search for clues about him, all around the America."

All agreed to that plan. We had a big and difficult task ahead of us.

"Heroes, we must find Percy and bring him back to us. I am sure that each one of you will try as hard as you can Now, everyone is dismissed but for the members of the first search team." Zeus said and we all gathered around.

"You have 2 hours to pack the things you might need in the journey. You will come here so that you are transported to Alaska. Most of the details had been arranged. Off you go" he said and flashed each one of us in your homes to pack.

I appeared in the Big House and started packing when I heard a knock in the door. It was Chiron, who informed me that he would take up his role as camp director again until Percy was found and that in half an hour the champers would be gathered so that they would learn the news. After he left I packed my last things and went to talk to the Greeks and some of the Romans. The mood wasn't good before I even started talking since some rumors went around about something happened. When I informed them that their champion was gone missing chaos broke out. The entire camp at once started shouting and most of them wanted to leave immediately to start looking for him.

The situation started getting out of hand but the Chiron appeared and calmed everyone down as he explained the plan.

The day was already very tiring already, and we hadn't even left.

Percy

Slowly I started gaining consciousness and realized two things. One, I was chained heavily and two, I must have been hit too hard because I could feel not only a terrible headache but also blood in my hair.

"So, the Hero is alive. For a while I thought that such a small hit in the head would kill the mighty Percy Jackson" said a voice full of sarcasm. With much effort I looked to see Arianna.

"If I ever see you again I will send your soul to the void." I yelled at her making an effort to stand up and attack her, only to be stopped by the nails the handcuffs had.

"Perseus Jackson. You are not in place to talk. Much less threaten her." Somebody said from a dark corner as he stepped forward. My heart stuttered from panic.

"You…" I managed to say before he hit me again, engulfing me in darkness once more.

 **That is it for now! I hope you enjoyed it. Again thanks for the views! I want to ask one more time to please review! It means so much and helps me improve. I would like to hear your thoughts, suggestions and generally anything. How about you review about who the new enemy might be? You might want to give me your ideas for the continue or to suggest something !**

 **Again thanks! Bye.**


	10. The next day

**Hello everyone! Merry Christmas!**

 **Well, I post this chapter for all you who read this. I can't believe it. You are amazing, 24000+ views, 136 followers, 83 favorites, 3 communities and 53 reviews! Amazing. I never thought that my story will have these numbers.**

 **Also I want to thank anyone that review about my grammar, my mistake and everything. You are very helpful so please review about things you do not like.**

 **Also I am so sorry for updating with a chapter after so long!**

 **Anyway, I shouldn't make you wait (if anyone reads this)**

 **So here it is.**

 ***Updated version, thanks to Johanna Nightshade***

 ***small changes***

Artemis

I knew the incident with Anna would cause trouble but I never thought that Percy would vanish. The moment he shadow-traveled I was sure that he intended to go after Arianna so I flashed to their location only to find Thalia screaming Percy's name.

"I don't think he'll do something stupid. He's just angry with her, and not only for shooting his niece. Do you think so, Thalia?" I asked her as soon as we were left alone since I told the rest of the hunt to go to the temple. I was hoping she would agree.

"I…I should have told you what she did. But I knew that he wouldn't allow me to. He wanted to deal with it himself. I know him, he is too selfless to get you involved in his problems, but he's always there to defend us." She said and I could see that she loved Percy like her brother. Deep down I knew she was right; it was just that I didn't want him to get hurt under my watch.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will be back in the afternoon", I replied and flashed us back.

But time was passing and they were nowhere to be seen. And the worst thing was that I couldn't sense his presence. Like he wasn't in America anymore. That was nearly impossible-two demigods shouldn't be able to get that far, even with shadow travel. The moment I made the realization I flashed to Olympus with Thalia to find Hestia.

"Hestia there is a problem." I said and I could see that she already knew and was angry, but tried to conceal it.

"Percy is missing. I sensed some very strong feelings from him earlier and the next moment I couldn't locate him", spoke Hestia and clapped her hands.

Instantly all the Olympians appeared and so did the Heroes of Olympus, counselors from camp half-blood, centurions from camp Jupiter, Chiron, Lupa, other minor gods, the rest of my hunters, the Council of Cloven Elders, some of the Amazons and many others that started talking all at the same moment.

Poseidon banged his trident on the ground, cracking it, making all the chatter die down. I figured Hestia had already informed Poseidon and Zeus-why she had called all of us here?

"Father, why are we here?" asked Jason.

"There has been an incident, a very serious one." Zeus said, glaring at his brother.

"Percy is missing." And shouts erupted all around the room. I observed the closest people to Percy and their reactions made me feel guilty. I was the reason Percy was lost and now people suffered because of my bad decision.

Yes, but you are also the reason Anna and Apollo's daughter are alive, the voice of logic in my head said. That helped me think more clearly, at least for now.

Zeus was the one this time to make everyone stop talking, except for Hades.

"What do you mean is missing? Where is he?" he erupted while Hestia seemed to try to locate him once more.

"Brother, please calm down. Let Artemis talk."

"I had warned you" said Poseidon standing up ready to attack me. It was the first time I was about to get blasted by Poseidon and the moment I saw his eyes blaze I knew I was in big trouble.

But Hestia appeared at his side and whispered something into his ear. Whatever she said worked since I wasn't impaled, yet, so I took a deep breath, making a note to thank her later. Then I explained the whole incident, starting from this morning. After I explained the scene in the room, I let Thalia speak, after Apollo healed Triton's daughter who was on the verge of a panic attack. She told us how she saw Percy shadow travel where they were only to grab Arianna and shadow travel once more to an unknown location.

After we explained it, Poseidon threw his trident at Ares, pinning him to his chair. "You are the next to be held responsible after Artemis, should ever something happens to Percy."

"Brother, we should focus on finding Percy and we will deal with all the other things later." Zeus said. The fact that Zeus was interested in finding Percy was something that caught me off guard. He usually hates the children of his brothers, especially when they want to change us and they are right. Percy is truly a unique man, he had changed the King of Olympus.

"The fact is that he isn't in America" said Hestia, taking me out of my thoughts.

"After I blessed him I could calculate with some deviation his location." I told them.

"So, it leaves us two places. Alaska and Tartarus" said Poseidon, confirming my thoughts. He sat back in his throne, the fear and agony drawn on his face.

"Wherever he is, we will find him." Said Jason trying to lift the spirits. "We talk about Percy. One of the greatest and strongest heroes ever lived. He survived Tartarus for your sakes."

"We will have to prepare search units. We will meet tomorrow morning to discuss the details." Zeus with a tone that ended the meeting.

"I am off to find Sally," Poseidon said while the other Gods left to find any clue about Percy or find people for the search teams.

So, we all flashed ourselves out. I appeared in my palace in Olympus and I laid down to my bed thinking about Percy. I had insisted on him joining the Hunt and now he is gods-don't-know-where and he might be injured or may die. And I would be the one responsible for the death of the greatest Hero of Olympus. And it had to happen now and had to be Percy. Maybe the first man I ever respected through my life.

Get a hold of yourself Artemis. This is how the Huntress deals with her problems? I heard the voice of reason in my head again. She lies down and cries? Wait what? I cry? I wiped away my tears. Why did I cry? What was going on with me? Is it Percy? Stop it, I thought. I have to get ahold of myself. Damn you Perseus. You are the one to blame for my situation. That was the last thought before I drifted off into the realms of Morpheus.

I woke up around 7 pm. Then I changed to a fresh outfit and flashed away to find my hunters. I appeared in my temple in New Rome, only to find Thalia and Anna in the living room. Anna was crying and Thalia was trying to calm her down.

"Milady. What now?" Thalia asked as she saw me.

"We will search and we will find him. Do not worry. And Perseus is capable enough to protect himself" I answered and I saw Anna looking at me, hope appearing in her eyes.

"Do you promise you will find him?"

I didn't know what to say. "I will," I said. I knew that it was an empty promise but I couldn't keep myself from promising. Guilt clawed at me.

"Don't worry Artemis. It isn't your fault. Trouble finds Percy without anyone's help" Thalia said trying to make me feel better. She was the only hunter that could read me so well.

I smiled at her and after all the hunters came I flashed us out. When we arrived Poseidon, Hestia and Hades looked tired and devastated and were sitting in their thrones while their thoughts traveled elsewhere. I probably looked just as tired. The only god who didn't seem to care so much about Percy was Ares but he didn't show it since he was afraid of Poseidon. Even Dionysus seemed shaken up.

"Most of us have used our influence and acquaintances for a clue about Percy. The only thing that we managed to find was that the last place him and Arianna got was Alaska." Zeus said.

Everyone started coming up with different scenarios about what happened but with a hit of the trident all died down.

"So we will create some search teams and start from there. It is our only lead." Said Athena, forming a plan, as usual.

"And since it is beyond our reach the team will be created from Jason, Frank, Leo, Nico, Tyson, Piper, Hazel, Reyna and Hylla. You have the best chances in Alaska about finding Percy. While you are there, more teams will be created to search for clues on his whearabouts, all around America."

I could see that all of the people were nervous for the task ahead but we all had a common goal, to find Percy.

Zeus said something but I had drifted into my thoughts. Where should I go to look for him? Ten demigods, the greatest ever lived will be going to Alaska so the hunt had to search elsewhere for its hero.

As soon as Zeus dismissed the council, I flashed myself and the hunt, to my palace to that we form an alternative search plan.

"Milady, may I rest for a while? I didn't sleep very well last night" Anna asked me when we appeared in my place.

"Of course, third door to the right" I instructed her to the hunters' room here in Olympus.

Then I gathered all the girls in front of a map and started pinpointing places where we should search. The plan was to start from the east coast, traveling alongside the borders of Alaska and ending up in the west coast. We were just finishing when we heard a scream from the room and the only thought in my mind was Anna. We run to the room to find her sitting in her bed, with her eyes wide open, tears streaming down her face and breathing in short irregular breaths.

She turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"I know where he –"she tried to say but then her eyes changed color, turning golden for a split second. Then her eyes rolled back and she blacked out.

Thalia and I run to her side and the moment I touched her she woke up, started screaming and thrashing around, hitting me and Thalia, looking around the room with a wild look in her eyes.

I locked eyes with Thalia, the only hunter that wasn't frozen in place and tried to stop her, since now she had started hitting herself, as if she had lost had control of her body.

"NO, LEAVE ALONE! GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed and leaped on Thalia, catching her off guard as she started punching her. Even though she was young she had quite some power but Thalia had more experience, meaning that only the first punch found its target.

Anna continued to hit her but I managed to grab and hold her, trying to make her stop. I didn't know what had happened but I was sure for one thing. Someone drove her insane and only a specific god would make her find her sanity and help us in our search.

But, I had to make her stop to help her and there was only one way. Forgive me, I whispered into her ear and nodded to Thalia, who understood and took out her dagger. She hit Anna in the head, leaving her unconscious.

"We must leave, you will wait for my command here" I said to the hunters and flashed myself and Anna to Olympus, calling for an emergency meeting. As the gods appeared Poseidon and Apollo run to my side to see Anna.

"What happened?" asked Poseidon as he flashed Triton in, who lost his color as he saw, his daughter.

"She was driven mad from something powerful" replied Apollo before I could speak.

"She went to sleep and then she started screaming. As soon as she saw me she started saying that she knew where Percy is." At that point I stopped so that Poseidon took in my words, and now it was his turn to pale.

"But then she blacked out and then started screaming and hitting everything she found, including me and Thalia, before I manage to "calm" her down and bring her here," I finished as Dionysus came to me, and tried to bring her sanity back.

But, as soon as he touched her he was launched across the room, as if someone blasted him.

Apollo flashed Anna away and then flashed beside the wine god to help him recover while Zeus hit his bolt on the ground so that we all sat down.

"As we can see from the events, something very powerful is keeping Percy captive and plots against us. We have to be extremely careful." Zeus said only to be interrupted by Dionysus, who was already on his feet and headed to his throne.

"Whoever drove this girl insane is very old. I haven't come across to a spell so potent for ages. I will do my best but I fear that her situation will not be better before the monster behind this act is sent to the void" he said and Triton started crying silently about his daughter.

"So, this makes it clear-Olympus has a new eneny," said Zeus grimly.

Percy

I hadn't felt this kind of pain for a long time. I opened my eyes with difficulty and pulled my head up which took so much effort it made me sweat. And I saw the one that was the cause of my pain.

Before me was a monster I used to call friend and had helped me in my most difficult time.

"You are finally awake. Now I can have some fun with you"

"Just tell me why? What did I do to you –"I started only to be stopped by a punch.

"Silence. You will talk when I tell you to" he spoke and opened the door for his master to come in.

"Ah. Perseus Jackson. I missed you! Tell me, who is Anna?" the man said. When I heard her name my vision turned red.

"Touch her and I will sent you so deep in the void that you will need one million years to reach the-". But once again I didn't finish my insult since a stronger punch stopped me.

"Oh, but there are some many things I can do to her than touch her. Like what I did, when she appeared here, while sleeping. Not even Dionysus will be able to heal her insanity, and you are the one to blame."

"TARTARUS! I WILL DESTROY YOU" I screamed as I started crying and sobbing. Annabeth had already died for me-I didn't need more lives lost because of me.

I couldn't imagine what Anna was going through. But I knew that I had to stop it and I struggled to free myself.

"Save your strength hero" the primordial spat, like hero was the worst insult he knew. "This is only the beginning. Arianna. Time for the second part of my plan" he said and sure enough she appeared through the door. If only I could free myself. At least I could kill her before I found my peace and quiet in death. But then, what about the people close to me? My mother, Paul, Poseidon, Anna, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Grover, Tyson and all the people I knew from the camps.

"You will tell everyone that Perseus tried to kill you, but before he could land the finishing blow the ground opened and he was swallowed by earth." Tartarus instructed, snapped his fingers and she disappeared.

"I will leave you with your torturer for the time being. You have a lot to catch up on." Tartarus said and smiled me cruelly before leaving me alone with the Titan.

The last one, turned away from me, waited for the door to close and then he waited for a minute like he was trying to hear something.

"Percy. I am so-"he started with an apologetic tone when the door slammed open and the Titan's brother came rushing in.

"Why is he still alive? Just kill him already" Hyperion said and his arrival brightened the room. He was just like Percy remembered him, in his pre-maple form, Muscular, tall and bearded, with glowing skin and golden eyes. He was wearing his golden armor and wielded a long golden sword.

I could see now my cell and all the instruments that were available for my torture. The sight of them sent shivers down my body.

"Tartarus asked only for his torture. He will be the one to decide when and how this creature will die."

"Whatever, I don't want to find my soul trapped on his armor, like our stupid brothers. Now, was I interrupting something?" he asked to the Titan of the West.

"No, I was just going to choose his first torture."

"You know, after this Tartarus will start trusting you. He knows you were friends but even though he restored your memories and you seemed like the old good Iapetus, even I wasn't sure you were fully recovered from what this thing did to you."

"And now he is going to pay for it," Iapetus said and I looked horrified to the Titan who he used to call a friend, choose a circular thing with metal spikes around the inside. The worst thing was that I couldn't do anything and just watch. I was a toy in the hands of these Titans, who hated me.

But I still couldn't believe that Bob betrayed me. The physical pain was nothing in relation to the emotional pain I felt, not only from the betrayal but also from what my friends go through now, especially Anna. Bob-no Iapetus I thought, came close and adjusted the weird thing, on my neck, making impossible for me to move or do anything with my head, since the slightest movement the metal spines would injure me severely.

The Titan of the East laughed.

"This is what you call torture?" he asked his brother. He unsheathed his weapon, settng it on fire and made a deep cut in my torso making me scream from pain. For a moment I couldn't breath and the scream drove the spines into my skin, creating a new wave of pain but I managed not to scream again.

"That's for turning me into a tree" Hyperion roared and left.

I was trying to breathe slowly, because if I could try to breathe normally I would stay conscious. It hurt so much that I would be on the verge of blacking out, which was a certain death from the spikes.

I looked at Iapetus,expecting to see an evil grin or some pleasure on his eyes but what I saw left me speechless. I saw regret and pain in his eyes. How?

He came and took off the weird metal thing. Now I could talk.

"Percy, I am so –"

"Leave it. I don't want to hear your excuses," I snapped as anger started to take over me. I wanted to trust him again, but trusting the wrong person would leave me dead. I couldn't afford that-I had to protect my family and friends.

"I'm sorry, Percy."

"What? Is this another trick? You want me to trust you again so that you can betray me again. Will that make you happy? Only then you will have your revenge?" I screamed.

"I will explain, but right now I am sorry again." And with that he hit me hard on the head, making me drift into unconsciousness again.

 **So, that's it for now!**

 **Please tell me your opinions! Tell me if you want something to change or even suggestt me anything! I am open to new ideas!**

 **Again I would like to thank you for everything!**

 **Last but not least, I would like to ask you to check out my other stories too!**

 **Anyway, thanks again. See you!**


	11. Trust?

**Well, hello everyone! From this chapter and on, the things will be different since Johanna Nightshade will beta them before release so I think, and hope, they will be better, but they may delay, so sorry for that!**

 **Again I want to thank you for your reviews, reads, favorites, follows. Really, you are awesome and it means so much to me!**

 **Almost 50000 views! Amazing!**

 **Also I am sorry for this the delay. Again, too little time! Do not worry. I do not forget my stories… and also I am preparing something new.**

 **(*There was a mistake about where Thalia was. She was with the Hunt when the incident with Anna occurred, in the newest version)**

 **Anyway, off to the new chapter .Hope you like it!**

 ***small changes***

Bob

Having to torture Percy, after all he had done for me, almost broke my resolve. I had worked with Tartarus as there wasn't another way to stay alive. After Percy and Annabeth left with the elevator, Damasen lost the battle with him and joined my brothers in his chest plate. Till that moment, I had remembered everything, and I had to do something. I knew that Tartarus wouldn't leave the mortal world in peace.

Tartarus leaped to me and was ready to kill me so I had to do something, and I did. I pleaded for my life. I had to do it, if I wanted to help my friends. I told him that without my memories I couldn't know what was the right thing to do, but with them I could torture Percy Jackson for what he did to me and all the monsters. But still I was tortured and went through many tests, in order to earn his trust and learn his plans for the Gods and their spawns.

Tartarus was evil, but he wasn't stupid. It was harder than I thought it would be to earn his trust; he told me that I had to _prove_ that I was who I once was.

And so I had to hurt Percy in the worst possible way, showing Tartarus that I had become Iapetus again. Seeing Percy being crushed physically and emotionally was the hardest. As I was about to help him my brother came in and I had to continue this act. It destroyed me. But I had a goal, and that was to help Percy, in whatever way I could, even meaning torturing him. I hope he understands. The only thing that justifies my actions to a certain extent is my intention, and even then I know that sometimes the ends don't justify the means.

Right now I am patching him up as I am left alone with him. I am his guard after all, which gives me a certain freedom. But I can only heal the internal wounds. And from a brief talk I knew that I had a lot of work ahead of me; he hated me. I would too, if I were in his place. But I have to make him trust me again in the short amount of time we had. I have to reassure him for my intentions and plans, and he has to trust me.

That was the only way for his survival, and the world's.

Thalia

With the change in circumstance the plans changed as well. I would accompany the first search team in Alaska, consisting of would accompany Jason, Nico, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Piper, Reyna and Hylla. Right now we all were at the throne room. Frank and Hazel thought that our best chance was the iceberg in Alaska, where they released Thanatos, because the release of Thanatos would make the spot significant. So that's where we would begin our search.

The gods flashed us out to the borders of Alaska, where Arion was waiting with a large chariot. It was so old that it looked like it would fall apart. When I saw it I was afraid for the team safety.

"I know it looks ancient. But it isn't. I created this baby just for this purpose, and it has some neat hidden tricks," said Leo, grinning flirtatiously at me. Boys. As always. I may have to talk to Calypso when we get back, after Percy is with us again. She might want to know about it.

"Let's get going then" said Hazel as she summoned a piece of gold from the ground, giving it to Arion.

The trip was fairly quick and in total silence. Luckily, no one vomited, although Arion's speed made me feel as if my stomach had been left behind during the journey. We all hoped to find Percy safe but we all feared for what we might find. Lost in our thoughts, Hazel's voice startled us.

"We are approaching the glacier. And I see someone."

That sent chills on my back. I wouldn't admit it, but I was afraid of what Percy could do to Arianna. The last time he was this angry, he destroyed a Titan. And the last time I saw him, he seemed furious.

As we were approaching I saw that the figure was a girl and that was lying in the ground in a weird position. What happened? Could Percy possibly have killed her and gone into hiding? But as quickly the idea came to my mind, so quickly it left. Percy wasn't a murderer, at least not in cold blood. In fact, he is one of the best males ever lived. I can see that from the way Artemis thinks of him, something I had to investigate more. But right now I had to find out what happened-for the sake of the Hunt, Olympus and Percy.

As the chariot stopped I was the first one to step down, bow ready for any danger. But it was all peaceful. When the team was ready we moved together, each one watching the back of the other.

Near Arianna's body was a strange crack on the ground, like someone had cut it violently. And when I approached it I felt drawn to it. The opening called to me and I felt a familiar power radiating from it.

I knew where it led. I had felt something like that when I was near Kronos. It led to Tartarus. It radiated pure evil, and that was not a good sign. For the sake of the mission I didn't say anything, but I saw the other looking the crack suspiciously.

I bent over her and found a pulse. She wasn't dead and she didn't have any external wounds only a small cut on her head.

"We take her to Olympus?" asked Jason.

"And what about Percy?" asked Frank.

"We won't find him here," Hazel commented. "This leads to deep down" she continued pointing to the crack. And my worst fears came true. Percy was for the second time in Tartarus. Alone. And we all knew what that meant. We kept looking at the hole, in an awkward and painful quiet. We all hoped it would open up and Percy would be grinning at us and say something cheesy like _hey._ But no such luck.

"I don't know if Percy can handle a second visit there. However strong he may is, without Annabeth and maybe in the hands of our enemies, things will be very difficult." Nico commented. Gods, sometimes he sends chills over my body.

I agreed with my cousins very rarely; it was a shame I had to agree now.

Arianna was still unconscious and I was wondering how we could stop her from falling off the chariot. But at least Leo wasn't all talk. He pushed a secret button, and the chariot somehow became bigger, with a bench like structure, where I put Arianna. I nodded at him, but his smile showed only sadness for Percy.

In the trip back, we were all sulkier and so lost in our thoughts that we barely realized when the chariot stopped. After Arion left, I sent a mental note to Lady Artemis so that she could teleport us back.

We arrived in the throne room and the moment Poseidon saw us he sat down to his throne, and buried his head in his hands. Hestia went to his side. Coming back without Percy was a strong blow to him, for his favorite son. Like everyone he was worried sick.

We told our fears to Lord Zeus and it was left was for Apollo to heal Arianna so that she would tell us what happened.

"Where am I?" she asked when she opened her eyes.

"You stand before the Olympian council. And we all wait for a detailed narration of the events that occurred on that iceberg with Perseus." Zeus asked.

She bowed to the gods and started narrating.

"After the boy", she started, already spitting hate towards Percy. But after a glance from Artemis and Poseidon, she changed her attitude. She continued.

When Percy grabbed her, he shadow traveled to Alaska and he threw her in the ground. Then he started threatening her and then as he was about to attack her, something exploded under his feet and she was launched back from the force. She saw him fall in the hole as she was in midair.

"And then it all turned into black. I imagine I was hit somewhere." As she said that, she touched her forehead, at the spot where the scratch was before.

The gods turned to Apollo who nodded his head. He was the god of Truth after all.

But still I had some doubts. I can believe that he threaten her, she has hurt his family. But trying to hit her? Something wasn't right about the story. But since Lord Apollo said it was true I couldn't argue. But something bothered me, and I had to know what.

"So, we don't know where Perseus is. Anna is in a very…bad…situation." said Zeus, looking at his brother. We all knew what he was going to say.

"And from all the evidence, we can unfortunately safely assume that the new enemy is Tartarus himself." Everyone nodded in agreement, even though everyone wanted to protest. This time we were facing an unimaginably powerful opponent and the one hero that might be our salvation, was in his hands. The situation couldn't be worse.

Then Lady Artemis said something that made Zeus fall off his throne.

"I will go and save him."

Artemis

The moment the heroes returned with Arianna but without Perseus, something like a glass container inside me cracked and its contents filled me. Something I have never felt before and it was awful and beautiful at the same time. I wanted Percy to be here and I was in pain because I didn't know where he was and what they were doing to him. I felt that way for my hunters when something happened to them, like Anna right now being unable to think straight and Arianna being missing. But with Perseus it was more intense.

And I knew there was something I could do for him, just like he did for Olympus, the Hunt and me countless times.

I knew that without him the upcoming war wouldn't end well and I didn't want one of the few real men left in this planet dead. So when Zeus announced our enemy, something I was sure of all along, I made my announcement.

"I will go and save him." I stated and my father fell off his throne while all the others were too stunned to do anything.

"Why? You hate males." burst my brother first.

"Perseus has done so many things for Olympus and asked nothing in return for his own self. He never complains about his losses and misfortune. He is one of the greatest heroes to ever live, he has saved Olympus twice, and now he is captive to Tartarus. He may be our only hope for Tartarus defeat. The least we can do as gods is to save him. And since I am the only one not bound by the ancient laws I will go and save him." I stated.

"Daughter, you do not know what Tartarus is like. We don't know the effects of it on you. I will not lose you as well."

"Perseus, Annabeth and Nico have gone and returned, and they are half-bloods." And with that I cornered Zeus.

"Let the council consider your proposal." He stated. "All in favor of Artemis's journey."

To my shock only Poseidon, Hermes, Hestia and Aphrodite raised their hands. I wasn't the only one; the heroes looked stunned as well.

"It's not that we don't want Perseus to be saved. But right now we must prepare our defenses for any attack and we can't risk an Olympian God being captured or even worse for the time being." Athena rationalized. She cast me an apologetic glance as Zeus nodded.

"Then how about a demigod team, father?" asked Jason. At least the demigods supported me.

"No, we shouldn't go," said someone and I was shocked to see it was Nico the son of Hades who had spoken. His words got everyone's attention.

"I went there and barely got out alive, especially with my sanity. The first time Perseus went there, was with Annabeth and even though he returned and seemed normal I could see that he was damaged. Not physically, but mentally. Tartarus broke him and these wounds will never heal. I know it because it has happened to me. Sending a team there will sentence them to a fate worse than death. The only thing that we can do for him is to prepare and be ready for him."

"Nico, what do you mean?" his sister asked him.

"If I have learned something from all these years from Percy is to never bet against him. No matter the situation. He will find a way and return to us. He will return and we will destroy Tartarus. But we need to be patient."

And even if I didn't like it at all he was right. We couldn't send demigods and I couldn't go, either. So we had to have faith in Percy and hope for him. And it was going to be hard for all of us.

We all nodded.

"So, we will wait and prepare ourselves." said Zeus, flashing away with his wife.

Thalia wanted to ask Apollo something and he would flash her to camp so Arianna came to me and I flashed us to the camp, in my cabin.

As we arrived, the room was full of the Hunters waiting for us and hoping for their sister's life. As they saw her they seemed relieved.

"So, where is Percy? He must see Anna." asked Layla.

"Percy is captured by Tartarus," I said and Chaos broke loose. I never thought that a male could bring such a reaction by the hunt, especially for good reasons.

The comments varied from _We must save him_ , to _we will destroy Tartarus_. Even if he had spent only a little time with the Hunt, the girls already respected him and saw that he had good intentions for the hunt and that he cared about it.

The arrival of Thalia didn't help at all since there were more questions. After I calmed them down, Thalia explained what happened with Arianna and then I informed them about the orders. About that time I heard shouts from outside and I assumed that the other heroes had informed the campers about the new events.

The only thing that was left to do was to wait and hope.

But first I had to speak to Thalia.

"May I learn what you asked from my brother? Is it about Percy?" I asked, with some hope in my voice.

"Milady, I had my fears, and Lord Apollo's words only confirmed it." She said and waiting for my reaction, which was a movement of my hand, indicating her to continue.

"Since an old and powerful being drove Anna into madness and the God of Madness doesn't know how to cure her, the same could alter Arianna's memories in a way so that the story she told us would be the truth for her. So we can't fully believe her. The campers had learnt betrayal with the daughter of Aphrodite, Silena, during the first Titan War. And even though Silena eventually died for our side, I don't want the same to happen to us. So, I am suspicious about Arianna."

And the thing was that she was right in a way. There was a possibility for this scenario to actually be true. Nothing was certain.

"We will discuss it again," I told her, and dismissed her so that I could think.

I left the hunters and flashed myself to my moon chariot, relieving Apollo once again from his punishment.

Perseus

The moment I realized I was regaining my senses I tried to mentally prepare myself for the upcoming pain. But it never came. The only thing I felt was numbness, except for some spots where I felt open wounds. But I knew that I had to be injured internally or at least feel a lot worse. And there was only one explanation that I wanted to be true. But a mistake would instantly mean the loss of the smallest chance of survival.

I opened my eyes and saw him, just like I remembered him. His silver hair still stuck up in every direction and his eyes were even more silver in the dim light that he radiated in this little cell.

He just stared and I and I could see that he truly regretted the thing that he did to me. But I had to be sure for his intentions.

"Look. There isn't much time and I can't make you trust me. So I will tell you what has happened and it's up to you to believe me." He said looking at my eyes. I nodded him to continue.

"The moment you arrived on the other side, Tartarus killed Damasen and he was ready to evaporate me. But fortunately at that moment I had recovered all my memories to know how to handle him and so I convinced him that I understood my mistakes and that I did all I did because of my lack of memories. Tartarus put me through torture and tests to prove my loyalty and I had to pretend that I hated you. I learned his plans for you and the only way for your survival was my presence here as your torturer. I went through a lot of pain and suffering, but having to act like that before Tartarus to you was the most painful thing, and the thing that finally proved to him my loyalty to him. I do have a plan, but if you don't trust me it will be hard to carry it out." He paused and waited for my response.

I wanted to believe him. I needed to believe him. It was my only hope. But in the same time it could be my destruction. What if it was another plan from Tartarus to break my spirit even more, the moment I saw hope. The would be my end.

But right now he was my only chance to return to earth. To see my mother again. To see Poseidon, Grover and all my friends from camp half blood. To see Anna, the Hunters-and Artemis.

I turned to him.

"I said hello to the stars."

 **That's it for now! Again thank you all for your views, reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **Please tell me if the ending is good, I have some doubts. I look forward to your reviews!**

 **I also wait for recommendations, corrections and comments.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Bye!**


	12. The news

**Hello everyone! I hope you didn't forget about me. Well I have a lot of thing going on in my life the last months so I had to put aside writing for a while. And the bad thing is that my exams are coming also so the next chapter will also be delayed.**

 **But, till then I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **I want to thank all my readers and the people who follow my stories and favorite them or me.**

 **Honestly you are amazing guys. And please review! It helps me so much.**

 **Also, I wanted to say that I have seen a lot of people making Aphrodite a little air headed and just like before I will try something different with her. So I ask humbly your opinion about the character I will try to somehow build for her.**

 **And I will also try something new, with one of my favorite characters, Chiron, and it is something that I think i haven't seen being done. So I hope for fair reviews about that also.**

 **Also, I will try once more to get the pulse of the Romans so please tell me what you thought about it.**

 **Last but not least, I will try to see a new perspective of things, with the point of view of Tyson.**

 **And I want to thank Johanna Nightshade once more for beta-ing? This chapter!**

 ***Changes***

Artemis

As I flashed myself to my chariot, Thalia's words echoed in my ears. _I am suspicious about Arianna._

I started pacing the chariot, trying to clear my mind of everything else.

Could Arianna really be a spy? No, my unconscious mind insisted. She is a Huntress. She lives for the Hunt and it is her family.

But deep down somehow I knew Thalia was right. Something was off about Arianna, and if she were anyone else but my huntress I wouldn't deny the possibility that she was working for Tartarus. And she might be the reason Percy is captured. And if that were true what should I do to her? What _could_ I do to her?

I sat down, desperate.

I couldn't accept it in an instant. The past week I had been intentionally avoiding some things that were new to me, not just because of fear-just as I was doing right now

I was denying that one of my hunters might be working with the enemy. I had carefully chosen them and I treated and protected them like my children. I had never felt betrayal from my adopted family until today, and it made me feel uneasy-and scared. I hadn't let myself be controlled by emotions before; I had always controlled them, and almost always have put them aside.

But now that was impossible. It had already had too big of an impact on me and the Hunt.

But there still might be a bright side. At least we might find a way to Percy. If Arianna was truly working for Tartarus then we had a slight advantage, and a greater chance of getting Percy back. But we had to be careful.

The weight on my shoulders lifted slightly. I had accepted Arianna's betrayal-or at least, I had tried to. A part of me still hoped she was innocent.

What made it worse was that the only person I knew would be always loyal to me was gone. _Loyal to Olympus,_ I corrected myself mentally. But I had to face the truth again, just like with Arianna.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't sense the new presence on the chariot till she stood in front of me. Instinct kicked in and I leaped at her, dagger in my hand.

"Oh, come on. You destroyed my hair," the goddess of love pouted, having flashed herself beside me just in time to avoid being stabbed.

"Really Aphrodite? I didn't even touch you."

"Still. Don't you know what teleportation does to curls?"

I couldn't argue or deal with her right now so I said something like 'whatever' under my breath, completely uncharacteristic but well deserved.

"So why exactly are you here?" I finally said after a minute of silence.

"To help you understand your feelings," said Aphrodite. She smiled, like I would understand.

I looked at her puzzled.

"You know you can't run away from them right?"

Great.

"Arianna's like my daughter," I told her, only half telling the truth. "I still can't believe that she might be a traitor."

"Artemis," Aphrodite gave me a disappointed look. "I am not a fool you know. I've witnessed betrayal from one of my favorite daughters in the last Titan war. That's not what I'm talking about."

"I don't understand," I frowned, though inside I was panicking. How could I explain it to her-Aphrodite, of all people, the biggest gossip on all of Olympus?

But she was the goddess of Love. That had to mean something.

I didn't need to say anything. Aphrodite looked at me with a knowing expression on her face. "Acceptance will clear your way," she said simply, tone caring, and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

She was right, and I knew it. At some point, I would have to face my feelings. But if I did that now I wouldn't be able to focus at my task at hand.

I had to save Percy.

Nico

As much as it pained me to say it, we just couldn't go to Tartarus. I knew it was stupid to oppose some of the most dangerous Gods of the Olympus but having survived Tartarus, I was the only one that could really open their eyes.

After Zeus declared the meeting over and most of the Gods left, I was alone with my friends.

"We have to tell the news to the campers," said Jason. Our silence agreed with him.

"I will go to the Romans. I think I can channel their anger to more fruitful ways for helping Percy." He was right-though he might not have been completely Roman now they still looked up to and respected him.

"I will go to Camp Half Blood," I volunteered. "It's the least I can do for my cousin."

"I will go see if I can make something to strengthen our defenses." Leo proposed.

"Hazel and I can go start making defense plans." Frank said.

"We will go to Camp Jupiter to see how we can strengthen our weak points," offered Reyna pointing with her head to Piper, who agreed with a small nod.

"And I will go and see how the amazons can help" finished Hylla.

Again, no one disagreed. We flashed ourselves out and I concentrated on the task at hand.

I appeared on the Big House. I saw my teacher and mentor sitting there, a grim look on his face. When he heard me he turned to me with a little hope hinted in his eyes, only for it to be crushed by my expression.

"I have to tell them," I stated and he nodded that he understood.

He left the big House and I heard noise from the campers.

I needed some time to think and clear my mind. I couldn't show any more emotion than what I was allowed to show.

As I walked up to the campfire, all small talk died out in an instant.

The fire died down too, leaving a small flame, showing that the campers knew something was wrong.

"There has been an incident."

Everybody was watching at me, hanging onto my words. They were hoping for good news, and I hated to crush their hopes. "A new enemy has arisen. And it is the biggest threat we have had yet."

I stopped again. And there was one word before the chaos. Literally.

One powerful name. And the worst part is that I had to tell them about the capture of Percy.

"Tartarus."

The moment the name left my mouth I saw something I had never seen happen. The flame died completely. Hope had been extinguished.

Everyone was quiet, looking at each other. They sought reassurance from their friends and were met with equally bleak then the flame came alive once more.

"We have the greatest heroes that can help us win the fight" said Malcolm. A lot of voices joined him.

"We have Percy" someone shouted and the campers had hope again.

But I had to take it away from them.

Chiron stomped his hoof and everyone stopped talking once more.

The next hit was going to be the final straw.

Chiron

I had lived many years. Most of them I had spent training heroes-watching them grow, watching them age. Watching them die.

I had seen so many powerful young demigods, wanting to help the Gods and traded their lives for the good of the world.  
Some had lived quiet lives, with few adventures. And others had such difficult lives that I wondered sometimes if I could live through it.

Most of those didn't make it through. But others did. And some of them became something more than a hero.

And some of them were truly like sons and daughters to me.

Like Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Two young children, who survived so much together.

I was happy to be their teacher and guide them through those hard times. I was especially proud for these two because they lived through so much hardship and still found strength in each other. In my eyes, they would be two of the greatest Heroes who ever lived.

But the Fates were cruel to them, Percy most of all.

Now again he was up against one of the primordial gods, and in Tartarus for the second time.

I had mourned for Percy when he died, and then for Annabeth when she gave her life to save his.

I couldn't see any more heroes fall before they lived a good life. I wanted to retire. I had seen my fair trade of pain and death.

But what Percy was facing right now was something I couldn't handle.

I had to stay to help as much as I can.

Nico's voice brought me back to reality. His words had power in them. Nico told them about Tartarus.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The flame died. The hope was lost from the campers.

But then someone said that they would join forces with the heroes to repel the enemy. I was afraid that someone would refer to Percy. And they did.

I saw that Nico didn't know what to do. So I stepped in. Literally.

I looked at him and nodded.

"He has been captured by Tartarus." He said and lowered his head.

The campers at first were too stunned to move or do anything.

They had lost their hero, and then he came back, being traded with another great hero, only to be taken from them again, and this time to a fate worse than death.

And then all of them at once starting shouting.

Everyone wanted to create a team to send to Tartarus. And everyone wanted to be in it.

I was touched to see so many children wanting to risk their life for their friend and their brother in arms. But something told me that Nico wasn't done with his speech.

"QUIET." He said in a calm voice, with such power in his voice that darkness was concentrated to the place he stood, giving him an even darker look.

"We can't do anything about him right now. He is in Tartarus. For the second time. And alone. Last time he was with Annabeth and that gave me hope that he would survive through it. And he did. But I have been there alone. And I am a kid of the Underworld. If I could I would be the first to create a force to go save him. But Tartarus is a place that still haunts me and will haunt me for the rest of my days.  
I know he is one of the strongest heroes who ever lived, if not the strongest. But last time he had a very strong feeling that helped him through. Love. And right now I don't know even if that would help him.  
We know that Tartarus might attack us. So the only thing we can do for Percy is to pray for him-and have faith in him.  
As for ourselves, we can only ready our defenses. Monsters at this time will be more powerful than ever so we must be ready. We are already making plans about them. I want everyone tomorrow ready to help reinforce the camp."

He spoke with a tone that told me that things were even worse that I thought they were. Other times I got my information from Olympus but I thought that right now, even they didn't know much.

But I saw something on the faces of the campers that made me hope. I saw determination-and will for life.

And then Clarisse stood up. Her words and the emotion in them both shocked and empowered all those present.

"For Percy and Olympus!" She shouted, raising her fist.

And all the campers followed her example.

They all knew that things were going to be hard from now on, but they were determined to make it through.

Jason

I flashed myself to my father's temple in New Rome, alongside Piper and Reyna.

"I will make sure everyone is assembled in the Arena. Don't be late. You have 10 minutes" Reyna said to me and walked away, after giving me a weird look, as if I had forgotten about discipline in Rome.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Piper and I took her hand.

"We can make it through," I replied, but it was obvious I didn't believe it either.

"At least we have you. You can really help in the upcoming war," she tried to lift my spirits. It didn't work, but I appreciated that she tried.

"I know. But I will never be as great as Percy. He's the deciding factor in this fight. Without him we will be destroyed."

"We can do this. Now go," she said, releasing her grip and using enough charm speak that for a second, I actually believed her.

I arrived in the arena just as the last people filled the empty spots.

"ROMANS." I said, making everyone silence. "There have been some incidents and it seems that a new threat arises and is lurking in the shadows, ready to destroy us, our Greek brothers and the Gods. We must stand together and stand _strong._ "

I yelled the last work, making the warriors hit their shields with their weapons.

"The new enemy is none other than Tartarus," I stated, over the sound of hushed murmurs.

Some new demigods looked a bit confused while I noticed some old men lower their head.

"But there is one more matter. Perseus Jackson has been captured by him."

This news made them react, unlike the previous statement.

Now I saw that he was is the greatest hero ever lived. Already all the Romans wanted to sacrifice their lives for his. They called for a quest, a search mission, anything to help him.

"But" I said, leaving a pause to make everyone silence again before I continued.

"Percy is one of the greatest heroes ever lived and if there is one person that can survive, I bet my life that it will be him."

Everyone started shouting his name. _PERCY, PERCY, PERCY._ It was a cheer and a reassurance all at once.

"The only thing left to do is to get our defenses ready and pray for our heroes. The upcoming war will be one of the most difficult ones we have faced. But with the favor of the Gods and the help of the Greeks, we will once more prevail," I continued after the chant stopped.

" _Senatus Populus Que Romanus!_ "

The arena filled with the united voice of the Romans, some strong and others weak.

As I walked away I noticed something that I hadn't seen in a long time. The Romans had lost some of their hope.

And I knew what they were thinking. If Tartarus could capture their hero, what would stop him from killing him each one of them?

And the worst part is that I thought that too.

Tyson

I am happy. I am the general of the Cyclops army in Poseidon's underwater palace, which is somehow reconstructed after the war with Oceanus.

I am also with Ella, who likes it underwater, as she tells me that swimming is like flying.

I was very happy when dad did a little magic with her and now she can breathe normally.

The sillibine book is progressing very well so all things are going good.

The best news is that my brother is alive, and with his family. Dad had told me this, wearing a proud smile.

Currently I am creating a new weapon for my brother. But as I am about to start the most detailed work the whole palace rumbles.

I run quickly to father's room.

He is in a chair, his wife besides him. Triton was just in front of me.

Father is in a very bad mood. He is in his old form. Something is not good; I don't like the way everyone is staring at me.

I walk to him and he looks up to me. I could tell he had been crying.

"I have to tell you something," he says. "Percy has been captured by Tartarus".  
I couldn't believe his words. My Brother. Percy.

"NO!" I burst. The whole building trembled once again.

"Son, please calm down." My father says and comes up to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"All will be well, son. Percy is the strongest Hero of all. He will come back to us."

I see the promise and some hope in his eyes and I am reassured that things will be alright.

"Now. Please gather the army and everyone in the palace. I have some news to deliver."

I nod and leave. As I turn I see Triton with his head lowered and in a bad mood.

After ten minutes we are all waiting for Poseidon's arrival.

He strides in, his wife at one side and Triton on the other. He is the prince of Atlantis and has helped me with some fighting techniques.

"I have two announcements. Please listen to me."

Whatever conversation might have been happening immediately stops.

"One, a new enemy is on our tail, and this time we must fight harder than ever to win this war. Tartarus has arisen and wants to destroy us all"

All the beings in the room start murmuring to one another. Panic is plain on everyone's faces.

Father hit his trident on the floor.

"And two. My son, the Prince of Atlantis, and brother of Triton and Tyson has been captured."

That creates a lot of noise in the room.

All knew what Percy had done for them. All knew that he had given his life for Olympus and all had mourned for his loss.

But now most of them didn't know how to handle this situation.

"Right now the two camps are in danger and we must help them. Apart from sending troops, we must create weapons for them, so that they may survive until we are ready to destroy Tartarus."

Every Cyclops nods. We were all ready to help Olympus once more, if only just to rescue Percy.

I turn to them.

"For Atlantis. For Olympus. For Percy!" I shout, and their voices join mine. For just a moment, it feels like we can win.

 ***That's all for now. Well we didn't see Percy, and I am sorry for that. I slowed the things down a bit so that you are ready for the next chapters.**

 **Once more I want to thank everyone that reads this story. That favorites it, that follows it and most important review it.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Now what?

**Hello everyone! How are you? Well, I hope! Well the new chapter is finally here and I am very sorry for the delay. A lot of things happened but now I am ready to continue this story!**

 **Well, first of all I want to thank you all for reading, following, favoring! I know I say it in every chapter but it really means so much to me.**

 **Also I want to thank everyone that reviewed! Please write your thoughts about anything! Tell me if you like how I have progressed the story!**

 ***changes***

Bob

"I said hello to the stars," Percy simply said.

The stars. I missed them so much. But I had a plan to execute and too little time.

"Thank you," I said and meant it with all my heart. I felt a feeling starting to rise in me, a feeling I had almost forgotten. Hope. And it gave me a new wave of power and determination to help Percy.

"What are his intentions?" Percy asked. The answer took me out of my thoughts.

"He wants to kill you at the right time to show to the gods and their children that he is unstoppable and to crush their spirits. His plan will start by attacking the camps. He hopes to capture all the demigods and then capture the Gods. Then he will kill them one by one, starting with you."

The more I talked the more I saw the light vanish from his eyes.

"But there is a way to stop him." I tried to sound confident, but as I thought about my plan I started having doubts.

 _It will work. It has to_ , I reassured myself.

"Tell me. What do I have to do?"

"You may not approve of it, but it is the only way."

He looked at me, almost pleading for an answer.

"And it might hurt," I added.

He looked almost horrified. But i had to continue so i explained my plan.

"But-" he tried to say but stoped and tensed.  
I knew why too,I sensed Tartarus coming close.

"He is coming. Prepare yourself." I whispered and picked up a new batch of tools, as if I was about to start a new rund of torture.

The primordial looked at me. pleased with my actions. At last, I had truly earned his trust.

"Perseus Jackson. Your time is coming to a close. As we speak your camp is about to be overrun by monsters. I only hope they like the little present I have created for them. And you can't do anything to help them. Enjoy the show; the Romans will get their turn afterward." he smirked.

He summoned black smoke from his hand, which morphed into a ball. The colors on the surface swirled and started to change.

And then we were seeing a small image of a hill with a big tree, a dragon and a statue dedicated to the goddess of Wisdom.

The valley was quiet, as everyone was sleeping. They would be caught completely off guard.

I saw a small team walking around and secretly I hoped they saw the danger early.

The image changed and we saw a big army of monsters. Hellhounds, dracaena, earthborn and others.

"TARTARUS. I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Percy yelled at Tartarus, staring in horror at the army about to overrun his home.

The primordial laughed and stared at him.

I turned to Percy to find him silently sobbing and praying.

Tartarus took out his sword and hit him in the head with the hilt, sending him to the realm of unconsciousness.

"Unchain him," he ordered me. What were his intentions? I began to fear the integrity of my play.

Which, right now, was the only option. And if it worked I might never have the opportunity to give the greetings I wanted to.

Artemis

I decided I had to inform the rest of the Gods of the possibility of Arianna's treason.

As I flashed to the throne room I requested for an emergency meeting and all the gods appeared.

"What happened,daughter? Do we have any news?" asked Zeus.

"There might be a way to find about what Tartarus is planning." I simply stated and my words had an impact. All of the gods turned their full attention to me. This upcoming war seemed to have a very big impact on them all.

"Go on. We might even have a chance of saving Percy?" Poseidon exclaimed. Hope was an unstable force, even for us.

I turned towards Apollo who for once acted like a mature man, or god.

"Thalia gave me this idea who I've been working on and she might be right. Since we know Tartarus is our enemy and can use abilities too powerful for us, like with Anna…" he stopped for a moment for the gods to process his line of thinking.

"I might have been mistaken about Arianna's sayings being truthful since he can manipulate her in a way that what she says is the truth for her…but not in general."

"You call my daughter a traitor?" said Ares, unsheathing his sword. Rage was evident on his face.

"Don't speak, because if that is the case and my son dies I will hunt you down and end you as a god," snarled Poseidon, his trident appearing in his hand. "Peace," said Hestia, putting herself between the two gods.

"We will deal with those matters after we survive the war that is upon us. Right now we have to think and act in a way for our own good." Athena said trying to be the voice of logic.

"And our children's." Hestia noted. And that was a below the belt hit for Poseidon.

"I have warned you," he said through gritted teeth towards Ares and sat down.

"Is there any way to see if this accusation is right?" asked Zeus, glaring at Ares and Poseidon.

"Well…I might find a way but I will need help from Athena and Dionysus."

The two gods nodded, well after Poseidon cleared his throat for Dionysus, and then they all flashed out.

"Anything more?" asked Zeus. When nobody said anything he flashed himself and Hera out, after giving me a nod of approval, alongside most of the gods.

And of course Aphrodite was left behind.

"So, Artemis, are you ready to face your feelings?" she asked me.

"Well, as you saw I accepted the fact that Arianna might be a traitor." I said, trying too hard to not let any emotion show.

"And what about the other feelings you have?" she continued pressing me.

"Well I…" I started saying only to be interrupted.

"Artemis, I might be able to give you a helping hand," said Hestia who had heard our conversation and approached us. I was glad she saved me from Aphrodite.

"How? I am afraid the emotion will cloud my judgment. So I will deal with it after the war." I said determined. And that was the truth. Well part of it anyway. I was afraid. I was rarely afraid, and I would rather be dead than confess it.

"Let me take us somewhere" Hestia said, and flashed us away.

We appeared in a cave, and for a strange reason I could not sense the exact location. But I could feel a third presence. Something ancient and powerful, like a Titan. But I also felt comfortable and somewhat familiar with these feeling.

I looked at Hestia but before I could ask anything a voice was heard.

"Artemis, is that you?"

I was speechless. "How?"

"Percy's wish actually. All peaceful Titans to be freed. I will leave you." Hestia answered me and flashed away.

I couldn't believe it.

"Mother?" I said in a small voice, as if I thought if I spoke too loud she would vanish.

She appeared around the corner, with her blond beautiful hair loose on her shoulders, wearing her usual golden ancient Greek robe, with hints of white.

I bowed to her.

"Raise my child." she said in a caring voice.

"I am sorry for not coming to see you." I said apologizing. "I really am. With all the things that happened this somehow slipped my mind."

She just hugged me and I melted into her embrace. I had missed this. Her warm feeling and her scent.

"At least Apollo came after I was release by that man, Perseus Jackson," she said after I left her embrace.

My chin was now touching my chest She lifted it with her hand."You have feelings for him. Don't you?" she asked softly.

I couldn't lie. And she was the only one that could really help me.

"I don't know. Maybe. I am not sure. I haven't felt like this for anyone. First I respected him and he was the only hero I approved of."

She simply waited. We both knew I had a lot more burdens to let off my shoulders.

"Now I learn that he declined immortality and with his wish he freed you. Then he did all those things and didn't want anything from the gods. And he saved the hunt. And respects women. And…"

If my mother let me I could go on for hours. He had done so many things a man by my standards wouldn't.

"He is unique. I can sense that much." She said smiling.

"He is. But he has been captured by Tartarus and I may not see him ever again." I answered miserably, like a fifteen year old teen.

"Have faith in him my daughter. He is too powerful to die imprisoned. He will find a way. The fact is what will you do when you see him?" She asked the right question. She always had a way to help me out of any dead end.

"I do not know mother. I fear he may not feel attraction to me. He lost his love a while back. I will wait for him to heal and be ready to move on,with any woman he wants. If that one is me I will accept and embrace my feelings and him."

"Wise choice." She said. "But I approve him for you Artemis. I want you to know that"

"Thank you mother."

"Now go, you have a war to win and a certain demigod to keep alive."

I bowed one more time and flashed myself to help the Hunt for any upcoming attack, which was sooner than I had expected.

Thalia

We had just finished creating defensive plans and setting traps when we spotted the monster army.

Our scouts had warned us in the right time, so that we would prepare under the new circumstances. But they told us something I didn't like at all.

They spoke of a man like figure, with armor that seemed to feed off of the darkness, that was leading the attack. And I was afraid that it would be like Kronos' story from the beginning. Could demigods join Tartarus' forces?

We expected an attack but not on this scale. We were more outnumbered than we had planned so we had to use other techniques if we wanted to have the slightest chance of surviving.

We calculated that they would attack at the night so we used this on our made sure that it seemed like the whole camp was sleeping and that the only ones awake were the patrol.

Our scouts reported that it seemed to work.

We were all ready-as ready as we could be given the time we had and the number of the opponent army.

Mostly Greek demigods, some Roman, us and satyrs, nymphs and others; not nearly enough to face them.I prayed that Artemis would show up. An Olympian goddess would somehow even the odds. And Percy would certainly out even them. For us.

We had to leave thoughts of his imprisonment behind and hope he can survive in order to focus on our task ahead.

I looked around myself. We were all in hiding, waiting for the right time.

After a while the monsters started moving, with their leader up in the front. And for a weird reason I got a weird uncomfortable feeling when I was looking at him.

Just as Peleus noticed them, Festus appeared from the sky and started breathing fire, destroying monsters, just as Peleus did.

The first wave was easily defeated but the dracaena started using their bows, so Festus had to land and hold the hill with Peleus.

And that was the right moment of our attack.

I gave the signal and all the Hunters together, accompanied with the Apollo kids, started shooting arrows, all with pinpoint accuracy, with some of them hiding surprises.

The good news was that our hiding place took them completely by surprise, giving the fact that they came from different directions since we were hiding in the trees around the clearance around the hill.

The dracaena were destroyed and now our army marched from the base of the hill, where they were hidden. This hit the monsters hard because they had changed their focus from the hill to the trees to find us.

As the monsters were disoriented; I commanded the Hunters to drop to the ground and fight their way to the main troops while the Apollo guys stayed there and help us.

As I got down I sliced down an earthborn and then the armored guy was in front of me.

He was around my height, with black full body armor and a helmet, which had blood red and sea green tints on its horsehair crest. He was holding a weird sword, all black but it wasn't Stygian Iron. It was a metal I was seeing for the first time.

And he stood before me almost unharmed, with only a few dents on his armor plate though he survived two major attacks from our forces.

"I will end you," he said and threw himself at me.

But I was stunned by his voice.

It was Percy's.

And I would be dead hadn't been for Artemis.

She must have teleported herself somewhere near and was coming to my aid.

She had shot an arrow to the man before me, which pierced through his right wrist, stopping him from stabbing me with his sword.

He simply threw his sword to his other arm to continue his attack as if he wasn't injured.

"Move Thalia," Artemis yelled and I was back to the battlefield.

His next attack was blocked by my bow, which he snapped with his injured hand with a move too quickly for me to stop. With the hit he even snapped the arrow in half and now he could use both his hands.

I took out my spear but before I could summon my shield he pitched me into a tree behind me. His sword only being stopped inches away from my neck by my spear.

We were face to face and I could see some of his facial features.

And I was sure it was Percy, but his eyes were gold. Like when Luke was possessed by Kronos.

He wasn't himself. And he was determined to kill me.

He head-butted me and threw me to the ground.

He kicked my spear out of my hand but before he gave me the final blow he froze.

I saw for a moment his eyes flashed blue.

"Help me," he managed and his eyes turned golden again. I was too stunned to do anything.

It's the second friend I would lose to an immortal entity.

But before he could go for the final blow, or I could even try to call for lighting two arrows came, and hit him right on his chest, sending him five meters away, into a tree.

I turned to see Artemis with a smile on her face. She had saved me.

She'd saved me, by shooting Percy.

" _No!_ " I yelled and ran to the fallen hero.

Artemis saw something was wrong and came right behind me.

Percy was trying to take in some air. It was only a matter of moments before he would take his last breath.

I took off his helmet. I heard a gasp from Artemis and a sob.

I turned to see her. She had covered her mouth and her eyes were full of tears. She bent down beside me, reaching out as if to touch him, but pulling her hand back at the last second.

His eyes starting losing their color. He tried to speak but he lacked the touched his face.

"I am sorry," she managed to say before the great Perseus Jackson took a shuddering breath and was still. He was dead.

Artemis suddenly stand up, "Heroes, cover your eyes!" she yelled and turned into her divine form, incinerating every monster on the field.

The next time I opened them I was before the Olympian council, with Artemis at my side.

"What happened my daughters" Zeus asked us both.

Artemis turned to me. "I will let you tell the story," and sat to her throne, leaving me alone to deal with the council.

"The news is not good. There was a battle in the camp half blood." I started.

How could I possibly tell them? How could I tell them that Percy was dead. And that Artemis killed him.

"The monster army started to gather around the hill but we were early informed by our scouts and got ready in time." I said and I saw Athena being happy with her children's plans.

"But reports showed that someone with a black armor was leading them. After our first attacks we went on close combat with the monsters. But the strange warrior was still alive and I personally fought him."

Now everybody was waiting for me to finish my narration, while I saw Artemis was trying to hold back her tears.

"I was badly cornered but Artemis saved me by killing him." I saw Zeus finally relax and turn to Artemis, only to see her silently crying.

"The fact is that I couldn't kill that man, and I was too stunned to even fight him. Because I knew him. I saw him as we were face to face. And Artemis didn't know. That's why she did what she did to save me."

I turned to were streaming down her face.

"I killed Percy," she breathed, as if she couldn't quite believe it herself.

And a Chaos broke loose.

 **Well! That's it! I don't know if I got this too far.**

 **Well…there is more to be seen as you understand.**

 **Please don't hate me about this cliffhanger! Please!**

 **Well, as always I would like to ask for your reviews!**

 **Please tell me how did you find the whole Artemis-Leto meeting!**

 **Also please give me your opinion about the fight, how can I get better on writing scenes like that and what you didn't like!**

 **Anyway, thanks for the views also! We are +90.000!**

 **When we hit the 100.000 mark I will try to give you a gift somehow? Maybe? I am working on it!**

 **But seriously THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY!**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Bye!**


	14. Is he?

**Hello everyone! How are you? I hope well! I am certainly am! A milestone was reached, 100.000+ views!**

 **OH MY GODS! THANK YOU!**

 **Really! It means so much to me! I want to thank every one of you who read this story, like it, favorite it, follow it, review it!**

 **And now about this chapter! Well...it's finally here!**

 **Really, you are great guys! And I had told you that there would be a surprise! Well, there is!**

 **So, again I wait for your reviews, follows, favorites!**

 **Hope you like and sorry for the delay!**

Poseidon

The latest events had gotten the best of me. Losing my son, only to have him back, only to lose him for the second time to a fate worse than death, after he found a new home and a new family.

It was too much for me; the emotional roller coaster had affected not only my appearance but also the seas. These last days I had let all my rage and pain free, creating massive waves and storms that had ravaged through the coast cities.

I was in my palace in Atlantis, my wife trying futilely to lift my spirits, when a new meeting was called. And it was an emergency. Could it be news about Percy?

As I flashed into the throne room, ten other flashes of light simultaneously appeared, indicating the arrival of all the gods. Artemis was in the middle with Thalia.

"What happened. my daughters?" my brother asked them.

Artemis said something to the Zeus spawn and walked to her formal position.

"The news is not good. There was a battle in the camp half blood," she said. Great, Percy was still missing. And Tartarus had started attacking our homes. I wished my son was here. He would have aided in defending his friends and family.

I was lost in my thoughts, but something Thalia said brought me back to reality.

"Reports showed that someone with a black armor was leading them." she told us. I glanced around at the gods as she continued her narration.

"After our first attacks we switched to close combat with the monsters. But the strange warrior was still alive and I personally fought him." Zeus was tense, but most of the gods didn't see too intrigued-apart from Artemis. She seemed almost reluctant to hear the rest of the story.

"I was badly cornered but Artemis saved me by killing him." Zeus finally relaxed, but Artemis was silently crying. I tried to find her eyes to understand what had happened but she just looked down.

"The fact is that I couldn't kill that man, and I was too stunned to even fight him. Because I knew him. I saw him as we were face to face. And Artemis didn't know. That's why she did what she did to save me." What was she talking about? Maybe a known demigod has switched sides. We couldn't go through that again.

Now we were all looking at Artemis with a puzzled look, while she struggled to compose herself. She was still avoiding our gazes.

"I killed Percy," she whispered.

Numb from shock, I let the words sink in for a moment before I fully understand what she meant.

I had warned them what would happen if Percy got hurt. And now he was dead.

I summoned my trident, pinning Ares to his throne. He would be the second to feel my wrath.

Right now I would destroy the Hunt, as I had promised. Starting with the Goddess that owns it.

"Stop brother, NOW!" Hades yelled at me, stopping me dead in my tracks. It was one of the few times the Lord of the Dead had ever raised his voice.

"Please, Poseidon, wait. We stand with you in the Hunt's punishment if it is truly deserved, but hear your brother out first," said Hestia who now was standing on my side, her hand resting on my shoulder.

Both she and Hades had agreed about Percy being a part of the Hunt and both had warned Artemis. So I knew that if those two didn't act rashly, I shouldn't either.

I turned my head around the throne room, Ares had a horrified look, and Athena was by Artemis side while the other gods were looking the events as they passed in front of their eyes.

I locked eyes with Hades.

"The fact is that I can't sense Percy's spirit in the underworld."

That could only mean two things. One, Percy might not be dead which means this was nothing more than one of Tartarus's tricks, not only to destroy the demigods hope but also to create a conflict within the gods, for Artemis killing him.

But two, it also could mean that Percy was dead and his spirit would be tortured eternally on Tartarus.

"His body?" I asked, looking at Artemis, her eyes not holding mine.

She snapped her fingers and a body appeared, wearing black full body armor. It was Percy.

Even though I wished desperately it was all a trick, the evidence seemed to point in the other direction.

I moved towards it. Seeing his body motionless and still for the second time made something crack inside me.

All he did was to protect us, and the fates rewarded him in the worst possible way. He didn't seem to be able to ever find any peace and quiet. He was the greatest hero ever and still had the worst fate.

And now he was dead and maybe for good this time.

 _A hero's fate is never happy,_ I had told him, back when he was twelve and we had met for the first time. It had never hurt more to be right.

"So, how will we move on this point forwards?" asked Zeus, who motioned at me with his hand to sit down. I obeyed, albeit reluctantly.

"We can't let the campers know that their Hero might be dead. So, we stick to our defensive plans and we wait and hope." said Athena, who had managed to calm down the goddess that might have cost me my son.

"I warned you about my son. The only reason you haven't felt my wrath is because there might be more than meets the eye." I told her and as I was ready to flash out Hades cleared his throat.

"Well, I have one more piece of news to share with you. And it's bad," he said, waiting for Zeus's approval to continue talking.

"It seems that one more soul was taken, I don't know how; something powerful is behind it."

His words hit us hard. Now even the dead weren't safe.

"And why this is such a big deal?" Athena asked.

"Well…"

 **Annabeth**

I didn't know how the eternity would pass. I had made a deal with Daedalus, and I had already helped him, but he told me he had something in mind, and that we would cooperate when his plan got on track.

Till then I had to wait.

And Percy's visit didn't help me either. He was trying to look strong, but I knew him, possibly even better he knew himself. I could see that my absence was destroying him; he was starting to go hollow on the inside. I really hoped that he would move on and continue with his life, though I knew it would be difficult.

I was thinking about the love of my life as I was wandering in Elysium. Suddenly, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. It seemed strange, as if someone was trying to hide from me. My battle instincts kicked in.

I turned and starting to follow the figure, someone with a hood, a guy I was sure, judging from the build.

He walked through the spirits and the moment I started walking towards him, he picked up his pace.

Something told me that I should just keep wandering, forgetting about the figure but my battle instincts and my curiosity won.

I continued following him. Suddenly, he stopped dead on his track, giving me the opportunity to catch up with him.

We had come quite some way away from the last spirits.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Oh, but you know too well, don't you?" he said, and his voice was very familiar, so familiar that it left me speechless and breathless.

I couldn't react.

"Don't you? Wise girl?" the man asked. His lips were the only thing I could see under the hood. He smiled, and everything went black. .

The next time I opened my eyes, I was sitting on a chair, my hands tied behind my back.

I looked around me, and in an instant I understood where I was. For the second time in my life, I was dragged to the place that haunted me, even in the last minutes of my life.

I was in Tartarus, in a cell, and someone was lurking by the shadows.

"How?" was the first question that came to my mind?

"For me it's easy actually," the being said, stepping out of his hiding spot, and his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Tartarus," I spat.

"Very good, godling. Your mother would be proud," he mocked.

"Why did you bring me here? I'm dead, I can't hurt you!" I needed to buy some time, to find a way out of this. But then I thought, out of what? I was literally dead. It couldn't get any worse.

"Oh, but I can use you. See, you have the power to destroy someone, a power I don't. It's nothing personal." the deity spoke, as if he was reading my mind.

"Wait." I said. "Who was the man that I saw? Was it…him?" I asked defeated.

He simply laughed and snapped his fingers.

Immediately the door opened and three men appeared. I knew all of them.

The one was Bob, the other Hyperion and Bob was carrying someone, and I was afraid I knew who it was.

"Here he is, Master," the Titan said, chaining Percy's unconscious body to the wall without even acknowledging my present.

Could Bob have been working for Tartarus all along? But then how could he betray him and still be alive? I had to wait and see. Something here was happening, and it was bigger than me, or even Bob.

"Wake him up. And unchain her" Tartarus commanded, pointing at me.

I saw Bob looking straight at me, stunned by my presence here. He just stood there, watching me, analyzing me, as if he had a plan that had changed due to circumstances. And what if he did?

"NOW!" Tartarus yelled, seeing Bob's hesitation.

And my old friend lowered his head and went on with his assignment.

He came to me, and as he bent over me to unlock my chains, he whispered in such a quiet voice ' _sorry, be ready'_ that I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't truly focused on him.

He then proceeded with waking Percy up. He used a bucket of water that seemed to heal the son of Poseidon and bring him back to reality while Hyperion was standing beside me, guarding me?

I saw Percy shake his head to fight the dizziness off. Then he tried to look at his surroundings, only for Tartarus to stop him with a punch.

"The real torture starts now!" Tartarus spat at him.

I saw Percy use all his power to lift his head up from the last hit.

The primordial simply reached out his arm and pointed at me.

Two familiar sea green eyes locked with mine. I had never seen so much emotion in them.

"What? How? Why?" were the first words to come out of his mouth.

"You see, I know how to break you, to make you a hollow man, and it will start with her." Replied Tartarus.

"I'm already dead you puny deity," I said, trying to sound smart and brave but my voice almost gave up.

He simply laughed. "Who said I will do anything to you. You'll do all the work…to him" he stated, his plan was perfect for destroying Percy. Be killed by the one who you love.

I turned my gaze to Bob then to Percy, and I saw a single tear drop.

"I won't do anything. I'd rather fade than harm him," I shouted.

"But you see, here in Tartarus I own you, you will do anything I want," he said, and to prove his point, he extended his arm and motioned me to stand up. I did. It was like Piper's charmspeak, but a thousand times harder to resist.

I was a puppet. "No, no, no. You can't do this" I pleaded, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Annabeth," Percy said, and his voice captured my full attention. As if we were somewhere alone.

"Promise me one thing. Whatever happens here, when you get back to the underworld, and you will, please go for the Isles of the Blessed, start a new life, you may fade if you are haunted." He was serious as he implored me.

"But Percy, all these-" I started only to be interrupted by him

"Just promise me," he begged

I couldn't speak anymore. The feelings were too much. I nodded.

He tried to smile, a small genuine smile, showing all his love for me.

"I'm sorry" he simply said. If Bob hadn't told me to be ready I would have almost missed the signal.

The moment the last word left his mouth,I closed my eyes and I felt like a god came into the room. It was extremely hot and too bright.

After two or three seconds I felt the heat decrease and the light fade.

I lifted my head, ready to open my eyes but I heard Percy again.

"Don't. Please. I love you," he said, and with that I lost consciousness again.

Percy

From the moment Tartarus came into the room the first plan needed to be modified. We needed Tartarus somehow a little distracted, and if we could get to Hyperion too, it would be a bit better for the upcoming war.

I really hated the plan and there was not time to argue or get it ready better.

Then I woke up in a totally different room, with Bob waking me up with a bucket of water. But it was more than that. As we had planned, he had somehow enhanced the water with his essence so that it would almost heal me completely and also give a power boost I needed.

The moment it hit me I felt as good as new. And then I tried checking my surroundings but a punch stopped me. Thanks to the water it didn't give me a headache, but I had to pretend, for the sake of the plan.

But Tartarus claimed that the real pain started now and he pointed something that almost made me forget the plan.

Somehow Tartarus had managed to get Annabeth here. In Tartarus. Even though she was dead. It seemed you couldn't find peace and quiet even when you are dead when you are a demigod.

Seeing her again was a lot worse than the all the torture from the primordial.

I locked eyes with he and hoped that somehow Bob had made sure she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

I literally felt my life fly away as Tartarus explained his mind was running so fast I hoped that smoke wouldn't come out of my ears.

I looked at Bob and he seemed to understand. Now or never.

But I had not only to distract Tartarus but also signal Annabeth. And also close a chapter and finally move on. I had to say a last goodbye.

"Annabeth," I said, drawing the attention to me. I hoped with all my strength that Bob was getting ready. "Promise me one thing. Whatever happens here, when you get back to the underworld, and you will, please go for the Isles of the Blessed, start a new life, you may fade if you are haunted." I was deadly serious. It would be the last time I would see or talk to her, except if I died in this room, which I didn't intend on doing.

"But Percy, all these-" she started saying but if I let her it would spoil everything.

"Just promise me." I stopped her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry" I told her. And I meant it. Thanks gods she understood.

Tartarus and Hyperion were just standing there, watching our exchange and it was then that Bob hit.

He used his abilities and lit the whole room in a blinding light that would destroy my eyes, had I not got some of his power through the water.

He then immediately freed me. I took out Riptide, threw it at Hyperion, who was stuck at the same time from Bob and took him out.

Then we turned to Tartarus. Bob had already tackled him and now it was time to do my part.

But before I did I turned to Annabeth. I saw she raised her head but I didn't want her to see what was coming.

"Don't. Please. I love you," I told her and Bob punched Tartarus. As the Primordial hit the wall, Bob turned and send a pulse at her, sending her where she belonged.

I turned at Tartarus, letting my anger fill my body and did something I had sworn never to do again. I controlled him by his blood.

"Now you will pay for everything!" I roared. He was cornered and couldn't do a thing.

I turned at Bob, who was beginning to fade. That was the worst part of the plan. He used his essence and now was paying a price. And he would use the last of it to get me out of here.

"I am truly thankful that I can call you friend," I told him, my voice cracking.

He looked at me. "Fare well Perseus Jackson. The greatest Hero who ever lived.-and my friend."

And with that he sent a pulse of light at me and gave me the boost I needed to use an ability I had gained from Hestia.

To return to the Hearth. To Olympus.

As I felt my body and Tartarus turn into light and power I had one thought in my mind. Artemis.

We both appeared in the Throne Room, all the Gods there in full body armor and their weapons drawn.

And they were too stunned.

Tartarus was also.

" _NO!_ " he yelled as he tried to leap at me but Artemis was faster and already had sent a volley of arrows at him.

"DESTROY HIM!" Poseidon roared and all the Gods send a beam of power at the primordial.

"Go to the void!" I yelled as I used my power to increase the temperature of his ichor and deliver the final blow. This came with a loud explosion as Tartarus faded and a large earthquake followed.

I kneeled from sheer exhaustion. I had completed my greatest feat.

I was there, trying to catch my breath as I heard a voice.

"Percy?"

I turned to see my father and Artemis right behind him.

And I did the most natural thing.

I went for a Artemis.

Forget defeating Tartarus. If I made it out of this one alive, it would truly be my greatest feat.

 **So…that's it!**

 **Well…I don't know! Maybe it was too much, or maybe not! I will let you decide!**

 **Please tell me your opinion! Did you like it? Or it was too overpowered or anything!**

 **I await your reviews with eagerness.**

 **Also, one more time I want to thank you all who read and support this story!**

 **Really! It means too much!**

 **So…that all for now!**

 **Bye!**


	15. Closing matters

**Hello everyone! How are you! New chapter at last!**

 **Well, I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner, but I have too many things on my hands right now, with classes and projects and everything.**

 **But don't worry! I do NOT forget about you!**

 **Did I thank you? No? Then thanks! Really! You guys are amazing!**

 **I can't describe the feeling when I see that you follow or favorite the story! Or I read a review!**

 **Really!**

 **This story is dedicated to you all!**

 **Anyway, have fun!**

 ***changes***

 **Anna**

I tried opening my eyes but the lighting was too much. The light burned my eyes and sent pain searing through my head.

I stayed there, trying to be still, lying on my back, pain so intense it clouded my memories and my thoughts. What was the last thing I remembered? I had gone to the room to rest.

And then the memories hit me as the cloud of pain started to dissolve. Percy. Somehow, I had seen Percy.

Percy. He was chained. And in pain. And then...there was only darkness. The dark was so thick I thought it would consume me. His voice still rang in my ears.

As I recalled the memory, a feeling of powerlessness and terror made my eyelids fly open in my attempt to get back to reality to escape him.

Instinctively I covered my eyes with my hands to give my eyes time to adjust.

As I finally opened my eyes, I came across to a different scene than the one I remembered before I fell asleep.

I was no longer in Camp Jupiter-now I was in Camp Half-blood? I recognized the roar of Peleus and the voices of the naiads as they splashed each other in the distance.

Why I am here and who transported me? An effort to stand up proved futile since my legs were weak. Could I have been out for some time? It was the only logical explanation I could give to myself.

I looked around and saw an ambrosia cube on the table next to the bed. As I stretched a pain in my shoulder reminded me of what Arianna had done, and though it had happened not long ago it seemed so far in the past.

As I waited for the food to literally work its magic I tried to remember all the details I could. Percy had gone, vanished. He was last seen with Arianna. And that was all I knew.

Well…I knew something else, too. He was captured by Tartarus. I was sure of it.

After ten minutes, and a lot of thinking, I had changed and I left my room. I wanted to clear my head and to find out what was really going on. I had a feeling it was more than anyone would tell me.

As it seemed I was in Artemis' cabin in, and it was breakfast time.

As I walked outside a girl passed by.

"Angela?" I asked. I know her. She was Hecate's daughter, close to Percy's age, who had helped me with potion making sometime in the past. She was a kind girl, always eager to aid a person in need.

"Oh. Hey," she said, sounding amazed. She looked at me, her brown eyes holding an emotion I couldn't decipher. "You're awake." She sounded oddly conflicted about her words. Why is she nervous?

"Yeah, are the rest of the hunters at the pavilion?" I asked. She just nodded. As I headed towards the pavilion, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

The atmosphere surrounding the campers was muted and was really the heart and soul of this camp. But there were also a lot of campers in the infirmary and most of the campers were carrying their weapons. Could there have been an attack?

I was once again lost in my thoughts when I bumped into someone.

"I am sorry," I said without even looking, and tried to back walk away.

"Wait. You're Anna." The boy said in amazement.

I focused on him, confused as to how he knew my name when I had never seen him before. He was a taller than me, with curly-ish brown hair and a lazy expression on his face.

"How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously.

"Chiron had instructed all of Hypnos cabin to help you." The boy said, as if it was the most logical and natural thing.

"What? Who are you?" I demanded

"Oh. I am Sotiris, Hypnos is my father" he said, a big, almost devilish grin appearing on his face.

"Oh come on, Sotiris. Don't harass beautiful girls. Just go to sleep," a new voice was heard from behind me.

While Sotiris snorted I looked over at the new arrival.

It was a boy a bit taller than me, with dark brown hair and eyes that seemed to calculate things, and analyze everything. From his eyes I could tell he was clever and also that he had a severe form of ADHD since he couldn't stand still.

"I am not you, George." The son of Hypnos said back.

The new boy simply smiled, and I had to admit that he had a nice smile. I mentally slapped myself. A hunter couldn't think like that.

"And who might you be?" I asked.

He extended his arm for a handshake.

"I am George. Son of the Roman god of choices, Janus." He said, but as I shook his hand he grew serious.

"Don't fear the closure of some things. It will be for good. And be careful about the choices you will make. I sense they will have a great impact on you" he said, locking his eyes with me.

I was unprepared for the sudden change of the conversation's mood, and it took me by surprise. But it left just as quickly as it came.

"I am Anna, daughter of Triton," I replied.

Surprise flickered across their faces. What was it with all these people being surprised I was awake? It wasn't like I had been possessed or something.

"What? You're awake?" George exclaimed. "Why isn't she already at Chiron?" he demanded of Sotiris.

"Because of some menace called George," he almost yelled and literally dragged me behind him to where the old centaur was sitting.

I had no idea why my awakening would be such a great event but nevertheless I kept quiet and hoped that I would eventually learn everything.

As we reached the pavilion a massive gasp made me turn my head to search for its source, and of course it was from my cabin's table.

"You're awake!" Thalia shouted as she hugged me.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, more to myself than to her.

As my sisters came to greet me, Chiron had already spotted me and was now heading my way.

"Anna. It's good to have you again with us." He said, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Why wouldn't I be with you? What's happened?" I asked, and all the voices died down instantly.

The old teacher paused for a moment.

"We have a meeting. All head counselors in five." He announced, pounding his hoof so that everyone heard him.

"And Sotiris, please inform my successor, will you?"

Nico

The last battle had gone well.

We didn't have too many casualties and the battle itself didn't last long. And the best of all was that Will had finished his work early and after a long day the best thing was to be with the one person that was in your heart.

But all good things end quickly. We had woken up for an hour or two and were just lying in my bed, cuddling, talking about stuff and occasionally making out (okay, not so occasionally, but what can we say? We're teenagers.)

And we were in the middle of an kiss when someone knocked on the door.

I pulled away and stared at him, so tempted to forget the knock had ever occurred.

"Can I not?" I almost pleaded him.

"Come on, DiAngelo. Move it" he said teasingly, running his hand across my cheek.

I stood up and headed through the door when I heard a wolf whistle. I turned to him and he nodded his head towards me, eyes glinting.

It took me one extra second to understand what he was implying, and then I turned my attention to myself.

Right…I needed to wear some pants before opening the door.

"Coming" I yelled as I pulled on some trousers I found lying around. And I didn't fear if they weren't mine, as they were black.

As I opened the door I saw a back looking at me.

I cleared my throat.

The boy turned, Sotiris. Why would Chiron always make him call for me?

"Anna woke. Meeting in five," he said and run off.

What? Anna was awake? I turned around and some of my shock must have shown on my face."Hey. Hey. Calm down. What happened?" Will asked me, concerned.

"Anna is awake. We have meeting." I announced , already at the door.

"I'll meet you there" I barely heard my boyfriend shout at me as I had already left.

The fact that the spell on Anna had ended could possibly be connected to Percy's actions. Did that mean he was alright?

My heart was racing. Not only from running but from the possibility that one of the closest people to me was actually alive and soon would be with us.

I appeared in the room, which was half empty.

"My dear boy, catch your breath first." Chiron instructed me as I approached him and Anna and rudely interrupted their conversation with my unsuccessful try to ask Anna for any new information.

But before I was ready to ask her anything, Apollo appeared in a flash.

"There you are. Great." He said and teleported himself and Anna to, most likely, Olympus.

I looked at Chiron, looking for an explanation.

"Something took him too long," he said, a bit concerned.

"Could Percy be related to this somehow?" I asked as I looked into his eyes, trying to read him. In them, I saw something well hidden. Hope.

I did the first thing that came to my mind. I tried teleporting to Olympus, only to be blocked.

Great. Now at least I know something is really going on up there. But what?

Jason

The last days, I have seen most of the warriors living in new Rome, trying to find a way to help Percy. It was good to know that everyone had changed for the best and even better to know that one of my closest friends had had a huge role in this change.

I was standing in my balcony lost in memories, of the wars and all that had happened after the fall of Gaia, when I felt two hands hugging me from the back. Instinctively, I tensed until I recognized the figure against mine.

I turned around and hugged Piper back. For a moment we just stood there, enjoying the feeling of being close.

After a while she broke the silence.

"What are we going do you? First we lost Percy, only to get him back, and during the process we lost Annabeth and now we've lost him again."

I really didn't know what to say. We had to find a way to go to rescue him, even if we had direct orders not to.

"Guys, there is something go-wait, wait! It's just me," said Nico, who appeared behind me and now was standing with my sword in his throat. He had his hands up in the air, the shocked look on his face quickly turning to disbelief.

"For crying out loud, Nico. Stop appearing like that, you might get yourself killed or give one of us a heart attack," Piper scolded him, while gently lowering my hand and using the right amount of charm speak.

"Whatever. Now, as I was about to say, you should probably come with me," he said, still holding his neck, where my sword was just a moment ago.

I pointed to inside the house, at a table and some chairs. After we settled down, Nico told us the whole story.

"Could he be back?" I asked after he was finished, hoping I was right.

"That was my first thought, actually," Nico answered. "But wouldn't the gods tell us if he was?"

I turned to Piper, who hadn't said a thing.

I raised my eyebrow, waiting for her instead of replying, she suddenly stood up and went out the door. As I gazed outside I saw black smoke coming for the directions of the Fields.

Immediately, I was on my feet-we were under attack.

We had been expecting one but not this soon, especially since Camp Half Blood was just attacked the day before, and our side had been victorious.

An IM appeared before me and I saw a good friend of mine from the Fifth cohort, Apostolos, a son of the Roman Apollo. He was almost 24 years old, but still fit and very good warrior that I trusted.

"Jason. We are under attack. We need you." He told me and I nodded, dissolving the message.

Piper was already ready, with her dagger on hand, while Nico had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Here we go again," he said dully, and I couldn't help but agree.

Hestia

Sadness had been lingering on Olympus since the moment that we learned that Perseus might be dead, again and this time having been tortured and manipulated before his death.

But I had been believing and hoping that he was alive, and I could see that Poseidon and some other gods felt the same way. And the irony was that the Lord of the Dead actually gave that hope to us.

After the meeting ended, Poseidon just wandered off. I watched him go, concerned; he hadn't been this sad in a long time.

All of the gods seemed sad about this new event. Not only for the death of Percy, but because we might have lost the only way we could win this war. Even Zeus and Ares seemed affected.

I wondered how I looked. I tried staying calm for the sake of the others.

I was sitting at my hearth, trying to locate Percy using the connection we shared, when all of the sudden I felt a big wave of energy regarding my domains.

But it wasn't coming from me. And the only person who somehow had a small portion of them was Percy.

I immediately called the attention all the other Olympians, changing into my armor in order to emphasize the importance of my words.

It had the intended impact on every Olympian since I only wore it in very special occasions. Some of them must have sensed something too, since they flashed into their battle armor.

"What's happening?" Zeus said.

At that moment I felt a gift I had given to Percy being used. The power of returning to the Hearth.

The momentary hope I felt was overshadowed by the realization that it contained more power than Percy had inside him from my blessings. I drew my weapon and all the gods followed my example.

It wasn't dramatic, or even flashy. One moment the room was empty and the next, Percy and Tartarus appeared in the Throne Room. I was too stunned to move.

Tartarus was here. We had to move before he could adjust to the change in surroundings.

" _NO!_ " he yelled as he tried to leap at Percy but Artemis was quicker than all of us, sending a volley of arrows at him.

"DESTROY HIM!" Poseidon yelled and I sent a beam of power through my weapon at the primordial.

"Go to the void!" Percy yelled as he used a power I feared, having seen Poseidon use it in the past. He boiled Tartarus' ichor and delivered the final blow.

The fall of the primordial was accompanied by an earthquake.

We all held our breath, waiting for something worse to happen. But moments passed, and nothing did.

Tartarus was defeated and Percy was here, down on a knee from exhaustion. Poseidon moved towards his son slowly,Artemis right behind him, and me on the other side of them. He reached out to his son as if afraid that Percy would disappear at any given moment.

"Percy?" asked the Lord of the Seas, with doubt in his voice.

The young hero stood up shakily and turned towards his father. Then he did something that surprised us.

He started walking, past his father and stopped in front of Artemis.

"Is Anna?" he asked.

"She's alright," Artemis assured him, a puzzled look on her face.

He smiled in relief and made to turn again. But before he could do anything more his face paled and he began to fall. Artemis caught him midair.

Apollo was already by his and touched the side of Percy's temple and looked at the rest of us, _he will be good in five minutes_. That was his diagnosis as he flashed them away.

I looked around at the gods, as Zeus ordered us to start an emergency meeting. Poseidon and Hades looked relieved as most of the gods did, although some for their own particular reasons. Ares because he wouldn't die, Athena for finding out what had happened with her daughter's soul, Artemis for saving the hunt. And because her guardian was back and well. I could also see Zeus was happy with the outcome.

Five minutes later Apollo flashed into his throne, while Percy appeared before us.

He kneeled in front of Zeus then he turned to bow to his father, who had already flashed in front of his son.

"No, son. Today it should be us who must kneel before you. You did something beyond even our power," He said, pride evident in his voice as he hugged his son.

"No father. We should also honor Bob. He is the reason I am here." Percy told him. His father returned to his throne after Zeus cleared his throat.

I looked at him pointedly, advising him not to do such a thing when I greeted my champion.

Then Percy bowed to Artemis, Hades, who took us by surprise and hugged him. Then he came in front of my throne.

"Lady Hestia, thank you for your gifts," he said under his breath, so that I could only hear it. I stood up and embraced him.

"I thank you Percy. For knowing where the Hearth is" I whispered.

"You taught me that," he pointed out, modest as always.

"Wait. Something feels different. Like an old wound closed," I realized, narrowing my eyes.. Instead of an answer he took a step back and smiled sadly.

He had closed the chapter Annabeth. At last, he had begun to move on.

I then turned to Zeus, "Anything to say brother?" I almost mocked him.

"There are some matters that need closing." He said, not letting it be seen that he was taken aback by my comment.

"First of all my Lord. Where is Anna? She must be better now that the primordial is gone." Perseus said, with almost no fear and full of confidence. Zeus turned to Apollo, who nodded. After two minutes the God of Messengers was back with Anna. The little girl looked around the throne room and then she noticed Percy.

"Oh my gods, you're alive! I thought-" Her voice broke off and she rushed forward to embrace him. They were hugging for almost five minutes, the girl crying on Percy's shoulders while he consoled her. I even saw a tear roll down his face.

After they parted Artemis hugged her hunter, after the girl had bowed to the council. Even Triton came to see his daughter.

It was nice to see the Olympians as a family again. The hearth leaped up before I managed to control it.

And then it was explanation time.

After we were done, Anna hugged Percy once more, and thanked him repeatedly for saving her and all of the world. Again. And I could see Percy was finally happy.

But then Artemis stood up.

"The last forces of Tartarus have attacked Camp Jupiter," she announced, and turned to Percy. At once the smile melted off his face and his eyes darkened.

"No one hurts my family or my home," he replied, Riptide on his hand. "Take me to them. Now."

He was truly different from all of us, and it was something I would forever respect.

 **Well! That's all!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! We may not see much action but in my opinion it was needed!**

 **Please review about whatever you liked or not!**

 **I wait to hear if you want to see something particular next!**

 **Or in general your thoughts and all!**

 **For one more time, I am sorry for the late updates and I am really grateful for you all!**

 **Also, my finals are coming up...and i must study! But for you all, i will try to post a new chapter inside the holidays! But i can not promise anything!**

 **The only thing i can say is that your reviews really motivate me to write!**

 **That's all for me!**

 **Bye!**


	16. Reunion

**Hello to everyone and happy new year!**

 **I hope 2017 brings you and your loved ones whatever you desire most! And health and happiness and all!**

 **So, new chapter is here!**

 **I want to thank everyone for reviewing and stuff! Really guys! It means a lot!**

 **Anyway, one small note, there is a probability that the 16** **th** **chapter to be delayed, because I might refresh all the chapters and polish them, or maybe add stuff, but don't worry,i will keep you updated!**

 **So, please enjoy!**

 **And tell me what you think!**

Nico

I shadow traveled us all in the battlefield, and the moment we appeared I noticed two things.

First, that the monsters army was quite large and second I sensed a presence of a powerful being, and the others must have felt it too, because they immediately looked uneasy.

"What can that be?" asked Jason.

"I don't know, but we can kill it together!" I said, perhaps a bit too optimistically,and Piper nodded. We parted, Jason and me to the new enemy and Piper to help the front lines.

We battled our way through Cyclops, earthborns, empousai and many more, and what awaited us was almost terrifying.

Echidna, the mother of all monsters was here, with Chimera. This was not looking good.

We both stopped dead on our tracks.

"We can do this!" I said to Jason.

"Can we? Even Percy didn't defeat her!" he remarked, not quite something I wanted to hear right now.

"Not helping, we need a plan!" I hissed, as I stabbed a telkhine.

"Deal with Chimera first! Split and hit!" he commanded and I nodded.

"Echidna! Your time is here!" I yelled over the sound of the battle.

The mother of all monsters turned to us.

"A son of Jupiter and a son of Hades!" she said. "My boy will feast greatly today!" and with that Chimera leaped on me.

At the last second I shadow traveled behind her and tried to cut of its snake tail, but Chimera was smart and simply retracted it into its body.

As it turned Jason came flying and kicked it in the head, only for the snake tail to grab its foot and slam him hard to the ground.

"You are the Heroes of Olympus? Pathetic!" Echidna roared with laughter. The Chimera snorted fire, as if in agreement.

We needed to find its weak spot.

I was thinking furiously, while I was distracting the monster from Jason who still groaned from the impact. I was dodging the attacks, but I was tiring, and the Chimera would eventually gain the upper hand.

Then it clicked.

"Piper! A little help would be great!" I called, dodging yet another spray of fire.

She came running, slicing a dracaena in half as it tried to cut her off.

"Make it sleep! Or open its mouth!" I yelled as I tried to stab its eyes, but Chimera was faster sent me into a tree with a swipe of its paw.

I groaned, pain surging over me. I had probably bruised a few ribs, if not broken.

I tried to sit up only to find Chimera running at full speed towards me. My sword was out of reach, and I was out of options.

"STOP!" yelled Piper, in a final attempt to save me, making every monster and demigod on the field freeze in their positions, deadly silence spreading in a moment.

But the Chimera didn't stop and I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

But instead of pain, I felt something flying past me and a familiar sound that I thought I would never hear again. The sound of a pen transforming into a sword, followed by the Chimera's agonized roar.

I opened my eyes just in time to see it, with Riptide stuck in its mouth, turning to dust as it fell to the ground.

That meant one thing.

" _NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY!_ " yelled Percy Jackson as he whirled, Riptide held at the ready..

We were all too stunned to move.

Percy was alive and here. And he'd saved me, yet again.

"NO, MY SON! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" yelled Echidna, the smug look melting off her face as she revealed her true form.

Her body transformed into a snake-like one, her face transformed, fangs in her mouth, bright green eyes full of blood-lust and scaly skin.

"This ends now! BEGONE!" yelled Percy. Awed, I watched as some monsters actually turned tail and fled at the sound of his voice.

But Echidna rushed Percy.

Bare handed, he met her attack.

"You will pay son of Poseidon!" she shrieked as she tried to claw him, but he just ducked and now was behind her.

"I'm also Hero of the Hunt," he added, deceptively calm,, countering with a strike from Riptide, and in an instant, Echidna was no more.

Silence around the battlefield.

"Well done,Perseus!" said a female voice behind me, and I turn to see Lady Artemis. "You remembered your position."

Percy just grinned.

Then he looked around to the demigods and the monsters, who were all looking at him.

"Romans, we have some monsters to slay!" he yelled and raised his sword. The reply was a battle cry from the Romans who attacked with renewed force and will.

Monsters on the other side scattered under the strength of their attack..

In five minutes the battle was over.

Jason was on his feet, next to Piper, and I was given some ambrosia and was starting to feel better.

We were all waiting for him, to talk to him. But right now the Roman camp had once more taken him in their shoulders, shouting his name and taking him to the city. He looked massively uncomfortable, but grudgingly allowed them to have their moment of elation at his expense.

"Come, heroes," Lady Artemis said, who was left behind with us, attending to some wounded warriors and flashed us away.

We appeared in Lady Artemis, no, Diana's cabin.

"What happened?" I asked, eager to know.

"All in time, rest until he arrives" she instructed and left us alone. The cabin doors closed with a slam.

"Always with the dramatic entrances and exits," commented Jason. "Gods."

"You wish you could be that dramatic!" I answered back and we both laughed, while Piper just rolled her eyes.

After some time Percy appeared, with Frank, Hazel and Reyna surrounding him.

"Hey guys! What's up?" he asked casually, as if he hadn't just showed up alive in the middle of a battle having been presumed dead.

That guy!

"Hey, bro!" Jason said, and walked up to him for a 'bro' hug, as they called it.

"Percy!" said Piper as she hugged and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Nico?" asked Percy once he was in front of me, waiting expectantly.

I stared at him for a moment, and then, as he started to smile, punched him in the face.

"If you ever get captured so stupidly again I will kill you myself," I warned him and then relaxed, smirking at him as he brought his hand up to his jaw. "But it's good to have you back."

"Thanks, I guess," he said, rubbing at his face. "It's good to be back."

The he looked around at us.

"Do I have something on me?" he asked, running his hand over his face. I rolled my eyes..

"They're waiting for a story!" Artemis commented as she appeared behind us, "And so are the Hunters!" She said, and Percy paled.

Percy

Killing Chimera and Echidna finally closed one of the last open matters I had with the monsters I have encountered in all these years, and I was starting getting used to this sense of completion.

After that, for the second time, the Romans took me in their hands and we all went to New Rome to celebrate yet another victory.

The moment Frank, Hazel and Reyna saw me was one of the highlights. I hadn't seen them in so long, but it seemed that beyond growing more mature, they hadn't changed much.

After I caught up with some of my fellow warriors from the cohort, I heard Artemis calling me to her cabin, instructing me to take the three heroes with me.

We arrived and there was a new round of welcoming back from Jason, Piper and Nico. It was mostly heartwarming…and a bit painful from that last friend.

And after that, there was silence, and all the attention was on me. I swallowed nervously.

"Do I have something on me?" I asked, trying to ease the tension by scrubbing my face.

"They're waiting for a story!" Artemis said, as she appeared from the hallway.

Of course they are, I thought.

"And so are the Hunters!".

Oh my Gods. I am screwed. I had almost forgotten about them. They were going to kill me.

"Don't be a child" Artemis commented laughing at my horrified expression.

 _Yeah, it's not a big deal. They will probably just cut off a few limbs,_ My brain screamed. Thanks brain!

So I started telling my story, Artemis staying with us, even though she had already heard it.

When I mentioned Annabeth Piper sobbed and found comfort in Jason's arms.

When I finished my story she rushed to embrace me

"You did the best you could, for her and you," she told me.

Jason came and looked straight into my eyes, one hand on my shoulder, the other extended for a handshake.

"You're the strongest man I've ever met," he told me truthfully. "I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything." he said.

I just nodded. I wasn't ready to talk yet, but his offer was appreciated.

Hazel, Frank and Reyna each gave me a hug. The last one surprised me, but also gave me some strength I needed.

Nico was last.

He came to me and stood in front of me.

"I can't know what exactly you went through, or even imagine," he said. "But I'll do anything I can to help." Then he hugged me also.

It was too emotional to see my friends and how much they cared about me.

"Thank you all! Really! I don't know what to say!"

They all nodded, Frank and Jason gave a thumbs up awkwardly, as unsure as I was about how to deal with emotion.

"You should be getting back to camp," Artemis reminded us, as we all stood around staring at each other.

"You guys coming?" I asked.

Nico, Jason and Piper agreed, but Frank, Hazel and Reyna had to stay since an attack had happened only hours before.

We appeared on the familiar hill and everything was just as I left them. Peace and quiet at last.

"I will tell Chiron to alert the others," Nico said, ready to shadow travel.

"No!" I called before he could disappear, making everyone look at me.

"This time I want to do it a bit differently." I announced and started walking to the big house.

As I turned my head around I saw them all looking me with a puzzled look on their face. Apart from Artemis, who looked at me smiling knowingly.

I smiled back as I turned around, not to be seen.

As I got near the Big House, the first campers spotted me and started yelling. " _Percy! Percy is here!"_

What followed was about to be one of my best moments from the camp.

Chiron galloping outside, tears in his eyes, while campers started coming from all around yelling my name. Happy voices filled the air.

My old teacher came to me, before anyone else, a lot of campers on his tail and I spotted Grover, Juniper, Leo, Calypso from the crowd.

"My dear boy! You are with us again and well," he simply said, and that was all I wanted to hear.

My closest friend came to greet me right after him and then a lot of campers welcomed me back.

But I had forgotten about a specific group. The Hunters. The moment I remembered about them a jolt came to me.

I simply froze, as did most of the campers.

I turned around slowly, observing Artemis laughing from afar, and I saw Thalia, with her arm extended to me and behind her the hunters.

I tried to swallow, to find that I had a lump in my throat. From nerves, from fear? Who knew.

So I tried my best to stay calm.

"Hey?" I said. It was the first thing that came to my mind, and maybe not the smartest.

"Really Seaweed Brain? Hey?" Thalia asked, not amused.

"What's up?" I tried harder.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot to turn off my stove," I stammered, already having turned around and started backing away.

"First of all, you don't have a stove. And second…COME HERE!" she yelled the last part and I started running. I knew the hunters had already started chasing me, and I felt it.

To the sea. It was my only option.

I ran past the cabins, hearing laughter from behind my back, and feeling in my gut the wrath of the hunters that were on my tail.

I was almost there. I could make it.

"Percy STOP!" I heard a voice and my body froze completely, making me fall back on the sand.

I turned around, to find Artemis, Anna and Piper who had used her powers.

" _Et tu, fili Brute_!" I said to her, Latin just popping in my mind. She didn't seem annoyed by my answer, she just continued laughing alongside Artemis and a specific sea's god daughter, who had appeared in her side.

"Hear them out first, _Fronti nulla fides_." Artemis replied, her Roman aspect making an appearance for a moment.

Don't judge a book by its cover? What else could a group of bloodthirsty man-hating teenager girls mean more?

"Ave, Artemis, _morituri te salutant_ " I said, the most logical answer that came to me.

During our small conversation, the Hunters had circled me, Thalia right in front of me, bloodlust seen in her eyes.

"It was turned off after all!" I said, trying for a joke. She didn't even crack a smile.

"Perseus Jackson!" she said.

Crap.

I am dead.

She came right in front of me.

And I closed my eyes, ready to feel some thousands volts shock my body. But instead I felt arms around me, squeezing me so tightly I could barely breathe.

I certainly didn't expect that! That's why Artemis warned me. But I was sure there was more than meets the eye.

"Please don't do this again," she whispered and I hugged her too.

"I'll try not to," I told her.

"At least not now that you've found a family!" she said as she took a step back.

This phrase took all the air out of my lungs.

"I am what?" I asked, not believing my ears.

I looked at the hunters, who all nodded.

The man hating group of immortal teenagers had accepted a guy in their group?

They must be crazier than I am!

And then the electric slap came. Hard and quick.

It took my vision a moment to clear and the buzz from my ears to wear off.

"You thought you were going to get past that without some pain?" asked Thalia

"Of course not!" I admitted sullenly. "I was just waiting for the shoe to drop."

"Welcome to the Hunt, brother!" she said, smirking at the expression on my face, and it was the cue for the rest of the hunt to come and greet me.

After a lot of welcomes and some slaps I was part of the hunt.

"Hunters!" said Artemis, walking towards us, with Anna at her side.

As I looked towards her, I saw all the campers stunned, watching a one time show. A male being accepted by the hunt.

Only my very close friends and Chiron had a proud smile on their faces.

Anna came to me, jumping up and down from happiness for a hug.

"Yes, milady!" Thalia said, after me and Anna broke off the hug.

"Now you have ended this welcoming thing, go and start helping Percy hold a bow." She instructed.

"Can I not?" I complained like a small kid, making the campers laugh.

Artemis opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it.

She turned around, looked at Chiron and said raising an eyebrow.

"Is it free time for the Campers?"

The old centaur almost paled, and he cleared his throat.

"Of course not milady! Back to your schedules!" he yelled and the crowd dispensed quickly, and the Hunters, Artemis, Chiron and Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Nico and Grover were left behind.

"Girls, go ready the site, I will come along with Percy to make sure he learns more quickly!" Artemis said and the group followed her command.

"Please?" I pleaded again.

"Man up Perseus!" Artemis scolded me, as if I was a child.

"But-".

"No buts Percy!" she said, and hit me on the back of my head. It was more surprising than painful.

"What was that for?" I asked, massaging the area.

"That's the punishment for being a child," she said.

"And if I like it, is it still a punishment?" I asked innocently and the horrified look on her face was worth the pain of a new hit.

And the thing might have gotten out of hand, had Leo not intervened.

"So guys. Will you stay?" he asked Jason and Piper, and I gave him a you-saved-me-bro look!

They looked at each other. "We could!" Jason said and Leo made a weird celebrating noise, earning a slap from Calypso, the same kind Artemis used on me.

"I like it! I think I'm gonna keep it!" she said, winking at Artemis.

We all laughed, apart from Leo.

"Really sunshine?" he said smirking.

But I also noticed Artemis blush a little, but I didn't give it much attention.

"So…what will we do, now you are here?" I asked.

"We are going to help our cabins, and will get back together after dinner. And you will go practice shooting an arrow straight!" Piper said, sounding like my mother, with a bit charmspeak, earning a new wink from the goddess of the moon.

"You're all conspiring against me, aren't you?" I asked as I started walking towards the arrow targets.

This was going to be hell.

Artemis

We were walking to the archery range and I remembered something.

"Perseus." I said to him, making him stop and turn around.

"Yes?" he asked. "You will let me not shoot an arrow?" he said hopefully as I reach him.

I gave him a glance, but decided to let the comment slip away.

"Of course not. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Why? What did I do?" he said casually.

 _Apart from saving the world 3 times and destroying, apart from the thousands of monsters, a Titan King and a Primordial, nothing much_ I thought to myself.

"Well, when the Titan war ended you asked for the release of the peaceful Titans." I said.

He raised a brow.

"Among them it was my mother, Leto. I just wanted to thank you for setting her free."

It was one of the few thank yous I'd ever said and I truly meant.

"Don't mention it. It wasn't a big deal," he replied with his trademark lopsided smile on his face and turned around and continued walking.

I was stunned. Can this guy not understand how good he has done?

Gods…I thought and went after him, he is so annoying from times to times.

As we reached the girls, they were already shooting some arrows.

As they saw us they all stopped and made a circle around us.

It seems the lesson will be fun. Well, for them it will be, for someone else it's going to be hell.

"So, Hero of the Hunt. Show us what you can do!" I said, making a bow and a quiver materialize in my hand and giving them to him.

He took the quiver and passed it in his shoulder, then the arrow, hands shaking.

He turned around, notched an arrow and took aim.

His posture was so wrong that he would probably shoot a tree or something.

His body was full of tension, his fetes were unevenly parted and didn't point at the target and he was holding the arrow with force.

He took aim and the arrow flew.

To bulls-eye.

I was left with my jaw dropped, the same state with all the hunters.

He turned around with a triumph troll-face.

"You said you didn't know how to shoot!" Anna commented.

"Well…I don't, I kind of cheated just to look at your faces!" he said and started laughing, all by himself.

I face palmed myself.

He was still laughing, but put a straight face on when he saw my serious expression.

"And may you tell us how you cheated?"

"I kind controlled the humidity in the air to set the course for the arrow!" he said.

He had very good control over his father's element.

But he couldn't know that.

"Again, no tricks, or i let them teach you a lesson!" I threatened him, nodding towards the Hunters.

This time, he kinda lost the tension in his fingers. But still the whole posture was wrong.

Consequently, he managed to shoot the arrow at least 3 meters off the target and into the woods.

"Did I hit a-" he tried to say, but for his answered, a tree branch came with speed and hit him in the stomach, making him double over, the Hunters to laugh and me to roll my eyes.

"Yes, yes you did hit a tree!" I noted. "Poor dryad."

The training sections would be a nightmare.

 **So…that's it for now!**

 **We saw some bonding…and the next chapter and the one after will probably be all about Percy and Artemis!**

 **As I said in the beginning, I might go through the whole story again because I found some plot holes and maybe add a few things, but I will keep you updated!**

 **Anyway, thanks again for all, views, reviews, favorites, follows etc!**

 **Really guys! It means a lot! Again, I wait for your opinions!**

 **Last but not least be sure to check my other stories as well!**

 **That's all for me!**

 **Bye!**


	17. Notes

Hello guys!

Yes i am alive and well!

A lot of things are going on in my life, like the last year, but do not worry! I do not forget neither about you or this story.

I am still writing and i will be continuing the Hero of the Hunt. Just not too often! I have so little free time!

I am sorry that this update again is some notes!

Anyways, the chapter is almost finished! All the other chapters are polished and published!

So i hope i update with the new year!

Again thank you all for reading and liking this story!

That's all! Bye


End file.
